Chasing Waterfalls
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Sequel to A Whole New World. Abandoned at birth, Amadahy has no idea who she is. Little does she know that she will figure out who she is, and the answer will surprise even her... Rating is for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story, Chasing Waterfalls! This is the sequel to A Whole New World, which is the sequel to Everything She Ever Wanted. If you haven't read those first, you might need to. If you have, then read on, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. **

**Summary:** Amadahy Kanoni was spirited away in the dead of night sixteen years ago, and abandoned in a jungle in southern Tortall. She has no clue who her family is or where she comes from. She is content with her wild and free life, until she is found by a group of travelers heading for Corus...

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: The Prologue

Night had fallen over Corus, and all its occupants had long since retired for the night. All that is, except one. The man perched on the windowsill of a small house on the Street of Willows. From his perch in the upper story window, the man surveyed his target. A man and a woman slumbered peacefully in the large bed a few feet away, but they did not concern the man in the least. His gaze traveled to a large wooden cradle, and his eyes glittered hungrily. There, in that cradle, rested his prize. With a silenced tread that could only come with years of practice, he slid over the window like a shadow and slid over to peer down into the cradle.

A baby slept there, peacefully unaware of the life-changing events that were about to transpire. Giving one last glance at the sleeping couple, the man carefully scooped up the sleeping bundle, holding the little girl tightly against his chest. He froze as the baby stirred, but the girl merely turned towards him, exposing a small blue glass flame that she wore. Grinning like a lunatic, the man slid down the side of the house to where his partner waited.

When he landed softly on the ground, his partner glanced questioningly at the bundle he held carefully. Answering the unspoken question, the man grinned with pleasure. "We got her," he whispered, casting one last sneering glance at the upper window, where the couple slumbered on, unaware that their daughter had been stolen.

* * *

The baby whimpered into the night, kicking her feet in protest and confusion. Her blue eyes blinked open sleepily, and changed almost immediately to a brighter blue with fear. Her downy cap of black hair stood out at all angles, and she surveyed the scene around her in confusion. 

Moments ago, she had been with a warm person, and then he was gone, along with the other warm one. Unknown to her, her captors had been attacked by a jungle leopard, and fleeing, had left her to fend for herself. Now, she lay in a jungle somewhere in southern Tortall, alone and defenseless. She cried out into the night, banging her small hands against the lush grass in a feeble attempt to draw attention to herself.

She drew attention as a white shadow passing through the trees nearby slowed to a stop, lifting a wild head to draw in this unfamiliar scent. Changing its direction, the animal loped slowly over to the baby, breathing in its scent. Puzzled, the young white wolf backed up, swinging its head in confusion. As if suddenly deciding what to do, it lifted its head and howled loudly, as if she could bring the moon right out of the sky. The baby watched this performance silently, her blue eyes wide.

Suddenly, a misty form materialized next to the wolf. A lovely woman with emerged from the mist, her blue eyes lighting on the baby with surprise. She sparkled with dew and starshine, and her shimmering blue dress outlined her figure. Stroking the wolf in thanks, she silently approached the baby, her ivory skin glowing in the moonlight as her feet left no imprint in the dewy grass.

She leaned over the baby, her blue eyes growing wider as she took in the baby's appearance. Sky-blue eyes met sky-blue eyes as the baby swiftly changed her eye color to match the water spirit's.

Fingering the blue flame charm, the water spirit suddenly smiled, her whole face lighting up. Her silvery blonde hair swung down as she bent to pick up the baby, and the girl reached up to grab at the blue tips that swung before her eyes.

Cradling the baby, the water spirit whispered to her new charge, "I will take of care you, I promise, Amadahy." The baby, seeming to sense a kindred spirit, was asleep, and with the wolf at her side, the water spirit disappeared into the jungle, the baby cradled in her arms.

* * *

Back in Corus, Yasmin and Kiyo awoke the next morning to find their only daughter missing. They searched high and low, and tore the city apart looking for their first-born. Days passed, then weeks, and as years passed they gave up all hope of ever finding their daughter alive again. Little did they know that they would find her again, almost two decades later, in the last place on earth they would ever think to look...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue! So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Doesn't live up to the first two? Should be deleted? Tell me what you think by reviewing, and I won't update until I have at least three reviews. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: A big thanks to all my reviewers, and here's Chapter 1! It is a nice long chapter for you, longer than I originally planned it to be. Many things that were in the prologue will be explained here, so I hope this answers your questions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 1

The white wolf was very concerned. She trotted through the jungle, her white coat making her easy to spot and deflecting the sunlight that made the hot muggy day even worse. The wolf paced, agitated, through the jungle, the sureness of her footing stating that she had lived in this area her whole life. Even though no other wolves appeared, the white canine seemed completely comfortable with being alone.

Soon enough, the trees began to thin slightly, and the sound of rushing water could be heard. The wolf's ears pricked, and she picked up the pace, loping through the foliage with the silent grace and confidence of her kind. As she ran, the sound of water escalated to a roar, and panting slightly, burst out of the trees at a dead run. She slowed her pawsteps, carefully picking her way towards a semicircle of slick stones. A thundering hundred foot waterfall towered over her head, but the white wolf seemed unaffected by it. She welcomed the spray, carefully picking her way across the stepping stones that mapped the pool, stretching from end to the other.

Suddenly, an arc of water shot up, cascading down to meet with another arc ascending from the other side. The wolf dodged both spigots with effortless ease born of years of practice, and kept moving towards her goal: the far side of the pool.

A swirling white waterfall plunged into a deep crystalline pool, the pure blue waters splashing over the side. The wolf was now halfway across, dodging higher and thicker spigots of water. She was close enough to the waterfall to feel the spray pelting her hard, but she was far enough away that the water had not yet deepened into the seemingly bottomless pit the waterfall emptied into.

Out of nowhere, a huge wave of water shot up, cresting towards the animal. Snarling, the wolf leapt forward, her claws scrabbling on the slick stone as she tried to keep her balance. The wave followed, and splashed over the wolf, successfully soaking her. Growling, the wolf hackles went up, not in anger, not in fear or threat, but in annoyance. She tipped her now soaking head up, and the water dripped off her ears and muzzle, staining her damp white coat a dark cream.

The wolf crossed the stepping stones without any more barrages, and made it securely to the other side, where she shook off the worst of the water. Still standing, she went to where the rocks barely met to create a shallow entrance to the pool, and stared up towards the peak of the waterfall, her dark eyes alert.

* * *

Perched on the top the waterfall, secure in her footing even though the raging water rushed around her like a stampede, was a young woman, about sixteen. Her head was thrown back in the wind that was blowing in her face, and her eyes were closed in the anticipation of what she was about to do. Her raven-black hair fell about her shoulders in waves and down her back only to get tossed by the wind. 

The girl's eyes snapped open, revealing crystal blue eyes that suddenly changed to mirror the cloudless sky above her. The sun beat down comfortingly on her tan arms, and her natural olive complexion had darkened during her long summers in the jungle. Her simple white dress fluttered around her legs, coming to rest against the middle of her shin, billowing like a sail before being pushed by the wind like a caged bird.

Carefully, but as sure-footed as a mountain goat, the girl calmly waded to the edge of the waterfall. Peering over the edge, the girl noticed the white wolf and grinned, retreating to her previous spot. She backed up a few steps, her feet digging into the soft sandy ground that marked the stream's bottom. Grinning like an idiot, the girl started to run, her feet digging comfortably into the sand, bracing herself for the long drop below.

She was perched precariously on the edge for one fatal second, and then she teetered, plunging down the face of the white water in a perfect swan dive. For a moment, it was like she was part of the water itself, her dress pushed back against the force of the dive to press against her body, outlining it in perfect clarity. Her midnight hair streamed out behind her, a dark smudge against the purity of the waves. Her multicolored blue eyes were closed, and the expression on her face was one of pure joy.

A screech above the girl made the wolf look up, instantly bristling with wariness and protective fear. The fur on the back of the wolf's neck went down when she recognized the plumage of a golden falcon, tucking in its wings from above and racing the girl down. In seconds, the falcon had caught up with the girl, its folded wings turning it into an avian rock as it plummeted with shocking speed towards the water.

Feet above the water, the bird's wings flared, instantly catching the wind and spray that blew towards it from the water. With a final screech, the falcon seemed to laugh as the girl hit the water with a splash, and bubbles marked the spot. Dipping its wings, the falcon took off, but not before snagging a silver fish in his talons as it sprang from the shallows.

* * *

The wolf waited, dropping on its haunches as it waited patiently with slitted eyes for the girl to emerge. Finally, the bubbles intensified, and a black head bobbed above the water. The girl sucked in air and submerged again, her feet scrabbling for a purchase on the sandy ground far beneath her. 

Striking out for shore, the girl quickly flew into the long, easy strokes of a practiced swimmer. She had been swimming before she even knew how to walk, and it showed. Wading into shore, her dress billowed about her, and she fixed the wolf with sparkling blue eyes.

Dryly, the wolf commented to her, _Very funny, youngling._

The girl merely laughed, grabbing a cloth towel she had made herself out a jungle plant much like cotton. Drying herself off, she merely replied, "Sehra enjoyed it."

_Sehra always enjoys it,_ the wolf snapped back, her dark eyes impassive as her brilliant white fur, now dry, started to bristle. _That lazy bird would enjoy a worm if it involved a race. _

The girl just laughed again, fingering a blue flame pendant that hung around her neck on a fine silver chain. "Oh Naida, you worry too much."

_If someone doesn't,_ the wolf seemed to grumble, _who would?_

The girl stared at the water, seemingly entranced, and wolf asked worriedly, _Amadahy?_

Slowly, Amadahy reached out to brush the water with a delicate hand, and the water rose to meet her. Spinning her hand slowly, the girl let the water drop back into the pool, then leaned over, scanning the water's surface eagerly. Slowly, an image began to form. Hearing her companion's excited gasp, Naida stepped up to the pool, leaning over the slick rocks to see what had happened.

The blurry image on the water showed a caravan, traveling through some forest or jungle, but Amadahy didn't know which and didn't care. All she knew was that the water might possibly show her the past. The travelers and their things looked very worn, the wagons mud-spattered and their clothes worn and stained. One, a middle-aged man at the head, walked along next to the lead horse, carrying a worn wooden staff. His features were hard to make out, and Amadahy strained to see. Next to him, clear as a bell, walked a young man about her age, with a plain face and brown hair. His hazel eyes shone as the man clapped him on the shoulder, obviously complementing the boy.

* * *

The image faded suddenly, and Amadahy slapped the water in a rare fit of rage, her blue eyes descending into a royal blue in anger as a few curse words floated past her lips. The wolf looked to the girl, obviously worried. 

_Dahy? _She asked, her black nose twitching. _Should I get Lady?_

"No," Dahy sighed as the water spread back to cover her indentation almost cringingly. She sighed again and brushed her hand back over the water, silently apologizing to the water. It lapped around her fingertips, disturbing the water and making small ripples that were engulfed by the larger ones spreading from the waterfall.

_Dahy?_ The wolf's inquiry came again, and Dahy sighed. "I'll get her." Swirling her hand in the water, Dahy slowly lifted it, her brow furrowed in concentration. Slowly, at the urging of her fingertips, the water began to take the form of a person. When she was done, the water came to resemble a tall graceful woman.

"I call on the Lady of the Water," Dahy pronounced slowly and calmly. The water lady dropped back into the water again, once again in droplet form, and Dahy sighed.

* * *

"Lady" was Amadahy's mentor, guide and foster mother. Even though Amadahy was fully human, Lady had given her the gift of Elemental powers over water. To Amadahy, Lady was the water spirit that watched over the waters and the jungle itself, making sure anyone that was unwanted in the jungle stayed out. To her mortal friends, "Lady" was the former half-human, half-Elemental girl also named Amadahy that had met an early demise by sacrificing herself. In payment, the gods had given her a second chance at life and a jungle to guard. 

Abducted nearly sixteen years ago a few months after her birth, little Amadahy had grown up knowing nothing but Lady's teachings, other Elementals' friendship, and her bond with the white wolf that guarded her, Naida. While Amadahy knew that there were other humans and spoke Common, she had never met any others. Lady had made sure that any travelers that were in the jungle went on their way and that Dahy was kept well away from them. The only thing the girl had of her past was the small blue flame she wore around her neck. She was always looking for answers, a bright spunky girl eager to find the parents she had never known.

* * *

The two didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, a white mist gathered near them. Naida was on her feet in an instant, her long tail waving solemnly back and forth. When the mist cleared, a woman stood there, smiling gently. Her ivory skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight, and the silvery-blond hair that streamed down her back was tipped with bright blue at the ends. Her face was ageless, and her crystal blue changing to match her ward's royal blue. The silvery-blue dress, sparkling with dew and faint starshine, clung to her willowy and curvy frame. She stood barefoot, like her student, but her outline seemed to swim a bit, as if she was made out of water. Dahy glanced at her mentor as she wiped off the last droplets of water from her fingers, sending them back into the pool. 

Seeing the girl's face, Amadahy held out her arms, a sad and sympathetic look on her face. "It didn't work?"

Wordlessly, Dahy rushed into her protector's arms, blinking back tears. "I don't understand it," she moaned into Amadahy's shoulder, her voice muffled. "Why can't I see them?"

Amadahy wrapped her arms around her young friend and led her to a large flat boulder, perching easily on the slick stone and pulling Dahy down with her. "You know, Dahy," she murmured softly, her voice echoing the waterfall behind them, "just because you have water powers doesn't mean you can immediately see the past with water scrying."

Dahy kept her eyes glued on Naida's ears, who had come over to lie next to them on the large stone. "Future scrying is even rarer," she heard her mentor say softly, and that's when she exploded.

"I know it is!" She yelped, standing up as the red-hot rage boiled in her veins. "I've heard you tell me a thousand times, Lady!" Suddenly realizing who she was yelling at, Dahy lowered her head, her black hair veiling her embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Lady's only response was to pull the younger girl into her arms and let her cry. When the young girl's sobs had subsided, she slowly let go, leaving the tears where they were.

"Are you going to be all right?" She asked softly, and Amadahy nodded, wiping her eyes furiously and managing a slight smile through her tears.

"I'll be fine, Lady," she told her guardian, smiling for real now. She stroked Naida, who had come to nuzzle her hand in comfort. With a soft smile, mist gathered around the water spirit, and then she was gone.

* * *

Sighing loudly, Amadahy perched on an outcropping of rock next to the peak of the waterfall. Naida lay next to her, her claws digging slightly into the damp stone. The sun warmed both, and Amadahy dozed, comforted by the waterfall's thundering lull, a sound she had heard since she was a baby. 

Behind her, the tropical ferns on the bank rustled violently, and she spun around on her rock, a grin unfurling on her face. The plants stilled suddenly, but Dahy wasn't fooled. She called out, her sky-blue eyes dancing with mirth, "Imp, I know that's you. Come on out."

Slowly, sulkily, pouting at having been found out, a young man a year or so older than Amadahy rose out of the ferns. He was tall and lanky, like a weed, and had dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. His eyes were peat brown, but when the light hit them correctly, they appeared as dark as his hair. He was clothed in a pair of dark brown breeches and a forest green shirt that showed that they had been worn many times before.

* * *

Damek Brinley, or Imp, as he was known, was half-human and half-Elemental, having powers over all plants and vegetation in the jungle. Chased out of his village ten years ago by the other villagers, who had been afraid of his powers, he ran and hid in the jungle. The other villagers did not pursue him, being afraid of the powerful spirit that was said to watch over the jungle itself. Damek found the jungle plants to be welcoming of his powers, and he found himself welcomed by Lady and the then six year old Amadahy. 

The two, one human with Elemental powers, the other half-human, grew up together, and Imp often liked to have the plants capture Amadahy as they slipped through the trees and dense undergrowth, playing their games. Even at the ages of sixteen and seventeen, at times they still acted like children.

Imp grew in his powers under Lady's tutelage, and he had long since blocked out his horrible life in the village. The only thing that remained of that terrible time was his hatred of strangers. When there were travelers in the forest, he was more protective of Amadahy than Lady was, and would call upon the plants and trees to terrorize the unfortunate innocents and help speed them on their way. Besides being feared by the superstitious villagers, all travelers now regarded the jungle as bewitched.

* * *

"You weren't supposed to know that it was me." Imp grumbled, kicking a small pebble and sending it over the edge of the waterfall. 

"Of course I knew it was you." Amadahy retorted, her sky-blue eyes twinkling. "I always know when it's you."

Imp stuck his tongue out at her in a show of childish playfulness, and Amadahy tossed her head, her black hair blowing in the breeze.

"Don't mock me." She warned, her grin belying her stern tone. Imp gazed at her with wide dark eyes.

"You sound just like Lady." He told her, grinning.

Amadahy was on her feet in an instant, easily swaying with the wind and the current of the river. Naida looked up, concerned, and then relaxed again as she saw Amadahy's grin.

"For that, I might just throw you in the river." She announced, grinning as Imp's eyes grew even wider, and he backed away from the bank where he had been standing. Amadahy's grin died in an instant as she took in his white face and fast breathing; she had forgotten that he was afraid of heights, and the waterfall she was perched next to was one of the tallest in the jungle. It was strange though; while Imp didn't mind climbing trees, he absolutely hated being on the top of a waterfall. Amadahy on the other hand, loved it. It was the closest thing she could ever feel to flying.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, her voice filled with remorse.

"It's fine." Imp reassured her, backing up even farther and giving her a small smile. The smile grew into a grin, and she waited to see what he would say.

He grinned at her, his brown eyes sparkling. "Race you to the old tree!" With that, he was gone, the plants bending themselves out of his way as they passed. With a growl, Amadahy took off after him, her bare feet beating a tattoo on the ground as Naida loped beside her.

Amadahy set her teeth and lengthened her stride. She would beat him this time.

* * *

Travis Smith wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked around. The jungle around him looked the same as the jungle they had passed three hours ago. It was slow going, as their caravan was very large, and the vegetation was very lush in this jungle, making it steamy and hot. 

Travis Smith was a very plain looking young man at sixteen. He was tall and strong, as he had to help his father, a merchant, take care of the stores and stock. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles dotted his nose. He and his father were on their way back from a business trip to Carthak to trade goods with his friends there, and in order to make it back to Corus on time, they had decided to take a shortcut through the Sanam Jungle.

Travis glanced over at his father, who was causing the steady but fast pace they had set at the moment. Built like an ox, Ethan Smith was a no nonsense man who was brining up his son to be a powerful and successful businessman.

Travis thought back to what the villagers had said about this jungle. They had stopped in the nearby village to stock up on food and supplies. When asked where they were going, they were warned not to venture into the dark Sanam Jungle. It was said to haunted, and the villagers quivered with fear as they recounted dark stories of trees capturing grown men, and plants strangling them.

Ethan had dismissed these tales as merely ghost stories, but Travis had shivered as he saw the pure fear and terror in the villagers as he wondered if the stories had any truth behind them.

He was brought back to the present as his father continued to slice through the vegetation with a sharp sword. With one last cut, Ethan unveiled a large clearing that seemed to be made to fit their caravan. Glancing around for any danger, but seeing none, he carefully stepped into the clearing. Not seeing or hearing any danger, he motioned Travis forward.

Travis stepped up to his father's side, scanning the clearing. It seemed harmless, but he had learned on this trip not to trust appearances. The new scar on his right hand stung at the memory, and he rubbed it unconsciously.

"It looks safe." He told his father, who merely nodded, his blue eyes sweeping the grassy circle. His brown hair, like his son's, was plastered to his head with sweat, and he ran his hand through it, thinking.

"We'll camp here for the night." He finally decided, turning to glance at his son. His expressionless face twisted into a slight smile, and Travis turned to beckon the rest of their caravan forward.

* * *

Panting and gasping, Amadahy touched the smooth bark of the tree with a triumphant yell. She glanced around at the surrounding trees, confident that Imp wasn't there. She leaned against the tree, Naida laying at her feet from exhaustion as they waited for Damek to show up. 

A shadow fell across her, and she glanced up with a sudden yelp. Darting away from the trunk, she stared in shock as Imp dropped down from the top of the tree to land beside her, grinning lazily.

Her blue eyes turned dark blue anger, and she hissed, "When did you get here?"

Imp grinned in the face of her anger. "A few minutes ago."

Amadahy glanced at the tree, trying to convince herself to calm down. The old tree had been struck by lightning years ago, and it was now bare, scarred, and completely white.

Imp's grin slid from his face as suddenly as it had appeared. His eyes sharpened to focus on something behind Amadahy, and his face grew dark.

Growling something unintelligible, he leapt into the tree again, confident as a cat. Naida was on her paws again as Amadahy swung around, wary, wondering what had made her friend so anxious.

Her heart nearly stopped as she saw smoke rising above the thick canopy. She shook her head, disbelieving. That could mean only one thing: travelers were in the jungle again. Her heart began beating again, but not from fear. Her heart beat with a wild excitement, and she was prepared to run towards it when Imp appeared again.

He took one look at her longing expression and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards him and refusing to let her out of his firm grip.

"Don't." He growled, his tan face flushed with anger and his dark eyes promising murder. He hated strangers with a passion, but he hated strangers who built fires and cut up trees the most. He had felt them cutting away all day, had felt the jungle shrieking around him, and now he felt them tremble with fear, knowing a fire was near.

Amadahy yanked her arm out his grip, her eyes still a dark blue with anger. She could tell he was listening to the jungle, and she started to sneak off when his hand once again shot out to grab her.

"Go back to Lady." Damek told her, his tone booking no argument. Amadahy started to argue, and then she had an idea.

Sighing, she turned away. "Come on, Naida." She called, glancing at the white wolf. "Let's go home."

She caught a glimpse of Damek's face as she turned away again, and had to resist the urge to laugh. He looked like he couldn't believe she was complying to his wishes; he knew she loved to argue with him.

She walked off into the brush in the direction of her cave home until she heard Damek slide off in the other direction. Even though he was virtually silent, she could still hear him. Sliding to a stop, she glanced at Naida with a grin.

_Youngling?_ There was a question in the wolf's voice, but also a warning.

Amadahy grinned and turned back the way she had come. "Come on."

_I don't think this is a good idea._ The wolf grumbled, falling into step with the young girl.

"Lighten up, Naida," Amadahy called over her shoulder as she began to run. "This is an adventure!"

_This is no adventure,_ the wolf snarled, watching her charge with reproachful dark eyes. _This is foolishness._

But Amadahy was no longer listening. She had picked up the pace, her eyes glued to the plume of smoke rising from the trees. She could sense it, as it mixed with the water in the air. She knew that Imp would take the most direct route, intent on stopping these travelers, so she must take the roundabout way, if she wanted to keep from running into him and getting caught.

The young woman also knew that if Lady caught her spying on the travelers, she'd be punished severely. All those thoughts flew out of her head as she neared the smoke, and then halted on the bank of a stream. For there, on the other edge of the stream, knelt one of the travelers, a young man about her age.

* * *

Travis knelt by the stream's edge, plunging his hands into the water and accepting the cool moisture with gratitude. The bushes on the other side rustled suddenly, and he froze, glancing at them quickly, wary and poised to defend himself from this danger. His hand crept to his belt knife, but he kept his gaze trained on the bushes, curious. 

Nothing emerged, and so, Travis went back to getting himself a drink of water. Scooping up the moisture, he froze as he saw a reflection in his cupped hands. He looked up, and let the water drop from his hands in surprise.

He blinked once, wondering if he was dreaming. He blinked twice, but she was still there, staring at him. He stared back, astounded.

There was a girl across the stream from him, a white wolf by her side.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! So, what's going to happen next? Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen by reivewing! I won't update until I have at least four reviews, so I'll be waiting! Please review, and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Your reviews mean so much to me, and I hope you all know that! Here is Chapter 2, and I hope you all like it. It isn't as action packed as the last one, but it should answer some questions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 2

Travis continued to stare, and the girl stared back at him, her strange blue eyes changing shades as he watched. The white wolf at the girl's side bristled, but Travis ignored it, his wide eyes trained on the girl.

Slowly, not wanting to spook her, he rose to his feet. She watched his movements with clear blue eyes, but did not move. Hardly daring to breathe, Travis took a step forward. Who was she? The long white dress she was wearing was simple, and she had an air about her that said she lived here, that she was very comfortable in her surroundings. Her black hair shone in the misty sunlight, and she was barefoot. She had an atmosphere of wildness and freedom, one that intrigued him.

He took another step forward, and almost fell face forward as his boot slipped into the stream. Looking up from his soggy foot, he caught a glimmer of a smile flash across the girl's face, and that alone gave him courage. Placing both feet in the stream, he began to walk forward. She watched these movements with apprehensive eyes, and the wolf growled warningly.

Travis stretched a hand out towards her when he reached the opposite bank, but she had backed up with every step he had taken to get there, and was now a few feet away.

"Hello." He called softly, and he saw her shiver, her blue eyes changing from the color of the sky to a stormy blue-gray.

"I won't hurt you." He coaxed, but still she stared, silent. Making up his mind, Travis placed one foot on the bank and hauled himself out of the stream. When he looked up again after regaining his footing, the girl was gone.

* * *

Amadahy ran through the jungle, heart pounding, feet beating against the hard ground. The plants seemed to lash out at her, and it seemed that Damek was punishing her. Her heart leapt into her throat. Damek. Oh, gods, he was going to kill her when he found out about this. She knew he didn't know yet, because the smoke was still rising from the trees, even though it had thinned a bit. 

Beside her, Naida ran swiftly alongside, not saying a word. Her white fur was still bristling over the encounter, but she knew better than to say anything now.

_Youngling?_ Amadahy heard her, but did not stop. She kept running, tears pricking at her eyes from shame and fear.

"You don't need to tell me that was stupid." She panted, her hair whipping around her face as the wind blew it back.

_What are you going to tell Lady?_ Came the calm reply as the wolf leapt over an old, rotting log, her eyes still on her charge.

"I'll think of something." Amadahy muttered, setting her chin firmly. The wolf behind her snorted, but the girl kept running, knowing she needed to get home before she was missed too much.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts of what had happened that when the hand shot out of the foliage to grabbed her arm to drag her back, she let out a shriek and turned away, the need to defend herself rising. Calling to any available water, she threw it in her captor's face. She was rewarded by sputtering, but the person did not let go.

"Dahy." A familiar voice sounded in her ear, and she relaxed, turning to face a dripping wet Imp. She gasped and was about to apologize when he told her in a low voice, "I need your help."

The girl debated refusing, but then she would give something away, so she had no other choice than to comply. Nodded, she gasped, getting her wind back after her frantic run and Imp's scare.

Damek eyed her critically. She was panting, her blue eyes were now blue-gray with fear, an emotion that he had seen in her eyes only twice before. He thought about asking her what she had been up to, but then he let it go. He would find out soon enough.

"I need your help putting out the fire." He explained, watching Amadahy closely.

Amadahy's heart twisted with fear and excitement at the thought of going back towards the travelers. "Why me?" She shot back, stalling.

Damek gave her a look he only reserved for disobedient plants. "You're the only one with water magic around here." He told her slowly, as if talking to a rather slow leopard cub.

"Can't you just ask Kendala?" She asked desperately, seeking an excuse. Kendala was the reclusive and nasty-tempered weather Elemental that lived in a cave in the dark heart of the jungle, rarely making an appearance in the light of day.

Damek gave her an incredulous look. "I could," he said slowly, as if considering it. Amadahy's heart leapt as she saw him frown, thinking, but then her hopes were dashed as he continued dryly, "If I wanted my head ripped off the force of her anger!"

Amadahy dropped her head, gazing at her feet as they dug into the soft soil. She had known it was useless; Kendala hated doing anyone favors, unless someone was dying or her life was on the line. She lifted her head, and as she saw that dying light play across Imp's face, she realized how late it was. Lady would be worried, but in order to have a good excuse, she would have to go with Damek.

The girl sighed heavily. Her fate seemed to be sealed.

Something pressed against her leg; looking down, Amadahy caught Naida's encouraging gaze. _Don't worry, youngling._ The wolf counseled, pressing her cold nose into the girl's hand, _Perhaps some good will come from this. _

"I doubt it." Amadahy muttered back, but her hopes were lifted slightly anyway.

* * *

It was dark before they made their move. Creeping quietly into the travelers' clearing, Amadahy stared in awe. The things she had barely heard about and rarely seen were here: Daggers, swords, spears, charms, jewelry, and so many other things. She wanted to stay and peruse it all, but Damek had eyes only for the fire. 

Seeing it reflect in his eyes, Amadahy shivered. The fire matched his hatred, and suddenly, she was afraid. She shrank back, until he turned to her. In the moonlight, his eyes were soft and kind, as they had been every day since she had known him. But the second he turned back, the firelight made his eyes dark and hard, as if he was different person.

"Destroy it." The order was low, growled, and rang out through the clearing. One of the travelers shifted, and both Elementals froze, afraid of being caught. Amadahy raised her hands, calling to the nearby stream for power, and prepared herself to do this task.

Right as the water gathered to her in the form of mist, one of the lumps in the bedrolls sat up straight and whispered hoarsely, "No, stop!"

* * *

Travis had awakened the second the scar on his hand started burning with a red-hot pain. It seemed to warn him of danger, as it had twice before on this trip. Eyes wide in the darkness, he lay still, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. He heard two sets of footsteps approach, muffled though they were. Shifting slightly in his bedroll, he twisted his head so he could see what was going on. 

In the light of the moon, he recognized the second, slighter figure in a heartbeat: the girl from the stream! His heart beat faster as he watched her move, and then his gaze slipped to her companion. He was glaring at the fire as if it had attacked them, and he ordered the girl to destroy it.

The girl raised her hands in obedience. She looked as if she was going to cast some kind of magic, and Travis shifted again, and then decided that he couldn't let her do that. Throwing caution to the winds, he lifted himself out of the bedroll, and whispered hoarsely, "No, stop!"

* * *

Both Elementals froze at his whisper, but in a second, Amadahy reacted. Gathering all the water that had come to her, Amadahy let it rush out of her body, half on Travis, half on the fire. 

The fire died with a sizzle, and the young man sputtered. With a gasp, Amadahy recognized him as the young man across the stream, and she had to resist the urge to apologize.

Damek was by the youth's side in an instant, pulling a hidden dagger that Dahy had never seen before out of his belt. Pulling the young man to his feet, he laid the dagger warningly against his neck. Calling to the plants around them, he had them bind Travis' hands together.

"Who are you?" He asked icily, his dark eyes glinting like chips of obsidian in the moonlight. The young man gulped nervously, but said nothing. Amadahy hurried over to her friend's side and tugged on his empty arm.

"Imp, please." She implored, pleading entering her voice as her eyes shifted from a royal blue back to blue-gray, as they had been moments before. For some reason, she couldn't stand to see the plant Elemental threaten the young traveler.

Something in her eyes must have swayed Damek, for he lowered the dagger after a moment and called for the plants to release the traveler. The young man sunk to the ground as Damek turned to the girl.

"I spared him for you this once, Amadahy," he warned softly, his voice still icy, "I won't be so kind again." Amadahy nodded wordlessly, then pulled her friend out of the clearing. Travis watched them disappear into the night, his mind whirling.

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?" A very angry water spirit paced in front of a chastised young girl. The three were sheltered in the damp cave that Amadahy called home. It was a deep, warm cave, only slightly damp at the entrance. It was behind her favorite waterfall, and she shared her living space with Lady. Damek sheltered in a hollowed out tree nearby, only coming in when it was storming heavily, as it was now. 

As they had darted for cover earlier, fat raindrops had began to fall through the foliage, and Amadahy swallowed the curses that were on her tongue as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. This could mean only one thing: Kendala had somehow found out about what had happened and was extremely happy at their misfortune.

Which meant Lady knew.

Amadahy wrung her wet hair out, pushing the water into the waterfall that roared outside. She refused to look her mentor in the eye, knowing she would hate the disappointment and fear she saw in the water spirit's eyes.

Lady's bare feet made no sound on the stone floor, but her ivory skin was flushed with anger. Her silvery-blonde hair, with its blue tips, seemed to be crackling with rage, and Amadahy waited her mentor's rage out, continuing to dry her hair. Damek leaned against the cave wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes showing no emotion.

"And you!" Lady suddenly shrieked, rounding on the young man behind her, her attention diverted for the moment. "You would dare take her from the heart of the jungle to go rouse the travelers? Yes, I know you hate fire," she amended, seeing his wounded expression, "but that was no excuse to drag Dahy into it. You _know_ how I feel about that." She told him, her blue eyes on him and him alone.

Dropping his gaze and hanging his head, Damek submitted to her rage. "I'm sorry, Lady," he mumbled, trying to escape the scrutiny of her gaze. "I didn't think."

"No, you didn't." Lady told him icily, but then her anger seemed to melt away. "But Dahy wasn't hurt, so we just have to hope that no one saw you."

Behind Lady's back, Imp and Amadahy exchanged apprehensive looks. They hadn't told Lady about the young traveler, and they weren't sure if they wanted to.

* * *

Weeks later, Travis was wandering through the jungle. They would have been out of this "gods-curst place"—as his father put it—weeks ago, but three of their wagons had gotten stuck in mud, and they had to be dug out and repaired, a long process that Travis often had to help with. He had escaped from the manual labor for a few hours by feigning jungle fever, and claiming that he needed to find purer water than the stream could offer. 

So now he stared up at a towering waterfall, awed by its beauty and majesty. He gazed up at it in rapture, but soon his thoughts wandered back to the mysterious girl. If he had heard correctly, her name was Amadahy, and she had water magic of some kind.

As if on cue, a voice he had heard only once in the dead of night spoke from behind him. "What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I love adding cliffies, they make everything so much more suspenseful, don't they! Tell me what you think is going to happen by reviewing! Please review, and no flames!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, it's been awhile since I've updated, but I made you guys a really long chapter to make up for it! I even added a tiny bit of fluff for you, so see if you can find it! Here is Chapter 3, and this one is full of surprises, as well as some angst. I thank all my wonderful reviewers for their reviews and suggestions, and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tamora. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 3

Travis whirled, only to be confronted by a stranger. He assumed that it was the young man that had ordered Amadahy to destroy the fire, but he seemed much different in the sunlight as opposed to the shadows. Dark brown eyes glared at Travis from within a deeply tanned face, and black hair was ruffled by the wind as the waterfall blew spray against the two. He was dressed in brown breeches that were poorly made and showed some wear, and was also wearing a fine green shirt. He was well-built, and had an air of wildness about him, one that made Travis wary.

The two stared at each other for a moment, silently sizing each other up, and then Travis' gaze was drawn to the glittering dagger that was held unsheathed and ready at the stranger's side. He shifted nervously, and then let his hand stray instinctively towards his belt knife. The young man followed this movement with his gaze, but made no move to attack.

"What are you doing here?" The young man snarled again, his brown eyes gleaming in hatred for this other young man across from him. Travis said nothing as his scar began to sting; something told him that keeping silent would prolong his life.

"I said," the young man said softly, dangerously, his eyes suddenly sparkling with a strange green light, "what are you doing here?" Slowly, he began to move around the other, keep him occupied by constantly moving, never lifting his knife from its spot at his side.

A sudden tugging at his feet made Travis look down, and what he saw made him yelp and jump backwards. As it was, he tumbled backwards and continued to stare at his feet, spellbound. Somehow, the plants around him had risen up to grab hold of his feet, binding them tightly to the ground and continued to wind around his legs, holding him captive to the jungle floor.

His captor paused menacingly above him, his dark eyes sparkling dangerously. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the appearance of a white wolf that suddenly burst of the ferns, panting. Trotting up to the young man, the wolf gave Travis a curious sniff before snorting and continuing to the pool, where it proceeded to drink heavily, its sides heaving.

Muttering a curse, Travis' captor stowed his belt knife away and watched the ferns where the wolf had come from intently, seeming to be listening to something. Moments later, a young woman Travis had seen before burst out of the ferns, running hard.

Taking no notice of either one of them, Amadahy bolted for the waterfall, feeling the water call to her desperately. Pausing for a moment, she dove in, submerging herself completely and feeling the sweet release that the water always gave her.

Surfacing, she didn't even notice Imp and his captive until she emerged completely, dripping dry as her white dress clung to her figure, outlining every curve. Imp caught Travis staring openly at Amadahy, and growled something under his breath. In response, the plants tightened around Travis' legs, causing him to yelp in pain.

At this, Amadahy seemed to see them for the first time, and her blue eyes changed from the shade of the sky above them to a royal blue as her curiosity and bliss became anger and horror.

"Damek!" She snapped, marching over to his side. "What are you doing?"

For once, Imp actually looked sheepish, and he blushed as Amadahy glared at him. "I was taking care of this intruder!" He snapped back, his dark eyes smoldering with anger as he met her gaze squarely, refusing to be cowed.

"Intruder?" Amadahy's incredulous voice was shrill, and Naida looked up, concerned. "Damek," she continued, "what intruder?" Plucking the knife deftly from his hand, she knelt down beside Travis and slit his bonds. Her back was to Imp, so she didn't notice when he winced in pain as the plant's lives were cut short. They grew back, he knew, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

For his part, all Travis could do as the girl knelt next to him was stare. She was so beautiful….She helped him to his feet, and he snapped out it, bowing over her hand while glaring at the other man—Damek, she'd said his name was.

"It's our fault he knows about us in the first place," Amadahy commented softly to her companion, her eyes on Travis and Travis alone, marveling at the color of his eyes. They were hazel, but they were a mixture of brown and green, a color she had never seen before.

"He shouldn't know about us at all!" Damek snapped back, annoyed that he was letting her get away with this.

"Damek, don't fight me on this." She warned, her blue eyes descending into the blue-black they became when she was close to snapping with rage.

As much as he knew it was folly, Imp wanted to see what she would do. He grinned lazily at her now, leaning against a nearby tree. "And what if I do?"

She glared, not surprised that he would challenge her, just merely annoyed. Raising a hand, she called a small amount of water to her as Travis stared, openmouthed, and Damek looked on, nonplussed.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked calmly, dangerously, getting to his feet again as he surveyed her warily.

Her blue eyes were triumphant now, and she grinned at him saucily. "I'll tell Lady."

While Travis had no idea who this "Lady" was, she must be important, for Damek swore and glared at the girl.

"You wouldn't," he growled, but he didn't sound as certain as before.

"You know I would." Amadahy shot back, head held high, refusing to budge.

Damek knew she had won, but he wouldn't let her go without a fight. "You're making a mistake, you know," he murmured softly, staring at her reproachfully.

"What mistake?" Amadahy wanted to know, "By trusting him?"

Imp turned away, not wanting her to see the hurt and betrayal that was reflected so deeply in his eyes. "Go on." He sighed, and let out a soft "_oomph_" as Amadahy tackled him from behind, wrapping her arms around his middle and giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered against his back. Imp turned around, grabbing her hands in his and smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Be careful." He cautioned, his brow creasing with concern. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You know Lady will kill me if something happens to you."

She stroked his cheek, her blue eyes soft. "I'll be careful," she whispered. She looked deeply into his eyes, making sure he was okay with her decision, and then she slipped out of his embrace, and turned to Travis, who was watching them warily.

Taking his hand, Amadahy smiled. "Let's go." Travis looked up, and then grinned. With a solemn nod to Damek, the two were gone, slipping into the underbrush as Travis began to reveal a whole new world.

Imp watched them go, his face grim. "I know I'm going to regret this."

* * *

Amadahy wandered after Travis, her mouth agape. So many of the things he had showed her and acted as if they were commonplace she had never dreamed about. She had followed him through the caravan, meeting other people and having the time of her life. 

"There's one last thing I want to show you," Travis told her proudly, taking her hand. Over the last few days, they had gotten close, so he no longer felt nervous about wandering around the jungle looking for her, or acting like a tongue-tied youngster in front of her. The girl nodded eagerly, wondering what he had in store.

A cold nose nosed her hand, and Amadahy glanced down in surprise. Naida was a constant chaperone on her excursions to the caravan, and often, she saw the same reproach that was in Imp's eyes in the wolf's.

_Youngling,_ the wolf cautioned, _you may not like this._

Hearing the shouting up ahead, Amadahy quickened her pace so that she and Travis walked side by side, and she kept her eyes fixed on the break of trees that signified the beginnings of a small clearing.

As they exited the steamy jungle into the rather small and open clearing, Amadahy stared in shock, and her eyes filled with tears. Her eyes changed to a blue-gray, and she looked on in horror as Travis looked on with pride, thinking he had shown her something marvelous.

A magnificent white stallion stood in the middle of the clearing, so white he was almost silver. He was rearing and plunging, trying desperately to get away from the men that were tying him down. Ropes were lashed across his body, but none would hold. White foam had gathered at his mouth, and he continued to buck, hoping to free himself.

Amadahy could feel his desperation, and it pierced her soul, calling to her. She watched in horror as a burly man raised what looked like a black snake into the air. By now, she easily recognized a whip, and tears began to pour as the whip lashed out and struck the stallion on the flank.

The stallion leapt forward with a mighty bugle as blood poured down his side, but his quest was cut short by the ropes that bound him. Shivering, he stood still, and in a moment of desperation, swung his head from side to side, teeth bared as he tried to escape.

As he swung his head, a faint gasp escaped Amadahy, and she stared in shock. The horse's eyes were as blue as her own! He seemed to stare at her, pleading with her to help, and then she knew that she had to save him. With one last scream, the white stallion fell to his knees, and the man advanced, whip raised again.

With that, Amadahy could take it no longer. With a cry, she rushed forward to kneel at the stallion's head, tears streaming. With bared teeth and a snarl, Naida kept the men back and away from pulling Amadahy from the downed horse. Humming softly to the stallion, Amadahy loosened some of the ropes and called to the stream nearby.

The water leapt to obey, and many of the men made the sign against Evil as the water floated towards the girl. Pouring the soothing water on the stallion's cuts, Amadahy murmured to him softly, always watching those blue eyes.

"Hush now, boy," she crooned, feeling him shiver under her touch. "Easy now, Misae." She paused, and the stallion flicked his ears back to catch her words, and then sighed, finally relaxing under her touch.

"Is that your name, Misae?" She asked him softly, and he bobbed his head, seeming to understand. The men in the clearing watched in amazement as the girl untangled the final ropes, then coaxed the great stallion to his feet, laying a soft hand on his neck and whispering soft words to him, words they couldn't hear.

* * *

By the time Amadahy turned around again, the only one left in the clearing was Travis, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his gaze on the ground, "I didn't know that taking you to see him would cause you so much pain." He lifted his hazel gaze to her blue one, and then jumped, startled.

Misae's great head hung over Amadahy's shoulder lightly, and Travis noted that both pairs of eyes were the same color. The stallion seemed to eye him reproachfully, but then backed away, walking a few feet away to graze comfortably. Naida laid a few feet away, but the stallion took no notice of her, merely nudging her in a friendly way when he came close.

Amadahy walked up to Travis, her feet silent in the grass. "It's all right," she told him softly, smiling now through the remnants of her tears. "You didn't know." Travis' grateful smile was all she needed, and he pulled out a blanket, offering it to her.

"Here." He gave it to her, but she merely glanced from the covering to him, confused.

Travis smiled at her puzzlement, then explained, "I thought you could spend the night with—what did you call him?—Misae, to let you get to know each other better."

Amadahy grinned at him. "Thank you!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Travis blushed and gently disentangled himself from her embrace, deciding to make himself scarce.

"Good night." He said softly, smiling, and Amadahy returned the farewell before turning to her horse. They had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

She settled down in the middle of the clearing, watching her horse carefully. She knew the language of many animals, how they moved, how they ate, and how their body movements often spoke for them, but she never gotten a chance to see a horse up close, and now she studied the fine stallion before her, wondering what he would do. 

She never got the chance to find out. She sensed it in a heartbeat: Approaching rain, heralded by the clean scent that came before a rainfall. Soft lightning flashed nearby, under the cover of the dying sun, a warning. Amadahy stiffened, knowing the signs. When the other Elemental appeared, she wasn't surprised, but she was less than pleased.

"What do you want, Kendala?" She snapped, still staring at Misae and refusing to engage in the pleasantries.

"My, aren't we cheerful today?" A snide voice commented, and Amadahy whirled around to glare at the owner of the voice.

Kendala was one of the few Elementals that inhabited the jungle Amadahy called home, but the storm and water Elemental had never gotten along well. Kendala used to be Lady's protégée until the night Amadahy was discovered. That night, Kendala moved out of the cave Amadahy inhabited now and moved to a dark, dank cave in the heart of the jungle, resenting the young girl, who had, in her eyes, taken her place in Lady's heart so easily.

For reason, and this reason alone, did she enjoy tormenting Amadahy and telling Lady every little she had been up to when she set off on an adventure that could endanger her.

Amadahy rolled her eyes. "Go away," she snarled sourly, and Misae snorted at her tone, shivering.

Kendala regarded the stallion with interest as the sky began to darken, the predecessor to a dark, jungle night. "What do we have here?" She asked in a simpering tone, her gray eyes mocking the other girl with every syllable she uttered.

"He's mine," Amadahy said proudly, lifting her head and gazing back with dark blue eyes—she was trying in vain to control her temper.

"Tsk, tsk." The storm Elemental shook her head in dismay, shaking her silver hair away from her face. "We're sticking our nose where it doesn't belong, aren't we?" She asked in mock concern. Suddenly, she grinned, a sight that filled Amadahy with dread. "But then again," she commented, "maybe you aren't. Maybe you're right where you belong."

"What are you talking about?" Amadahy asked, her curiously set ablaze by this cryptic message.

Kendala merely shook her head, grinning in that malicious way. "I can't tell you," she said, her smile mocking the water Elemental. Amadahy growled under her breath and curled her hands into fists, but she knew she couldn't do anything against Kendala. The two both possessed the ability to move water, but Kendala could also wield lightning—a deadly talent.

"The gods will tell you in time." The storm Elemental said suddenly, and a silver mist grew around her, and without a good-bye, she disappeared.

Suddenly exhausted, Amadahy curled up under her blanket, her eyes drooping close as Misae came over to nudge her. The last thing she heard as she slipped into the peaceful darkness of sleep was Naida's bidding to sleep.

_Sleep well, youngling. I'll be here. _

* * *

Night had long since fallen, and the jungle creatures had retired to their caves and dens and nests hours ago. Even the plants rustled peacefully in the wind, except for a few. 

The plants in the clearing where the Smith caravan was located stirred fitfully, sensing that the plant-man was coming. They could sense his green magic as it flowed through all the vegetation and approached them. But this was no calming, slow, peaceful magic, intent on making them rest; this was the pulsing heat that meant only one thing: the plant-man was angry.

Damek stepped from the silver-lighted trees, a slight smile on his face as he noticed how the plants clamored for his attention, asking what had made him so enraged and what they could do to help him. He reached out to touch the plants around him, telling the ones he couldn't reach that he would tend to them later. The smile slid from his face as his gaze fell on the slumbering girl in the middle of the clearing, cocooned in a dark blanket and guarded by a familiar white wolf.

Naida had scented Damek the second he stepped into the clearing. She would have heard him earlier, but she had been dozing, and hadn't heard his approach until he had broken a twig as he approached. She watched with inquisitive dark eyes as he approached, and Misae snorted, not sure of what to make of this new stranger that smelled of earth and plants.

Kneeling beside the sleeping girl, Damek brushed a few strands of raven-black hair off her forehead, the grim expression slipping into one of tender affection. He brushed his hand against her cheek, memorizing the way her serene face looked in the silver moonlight. He drew his hand away quickly as she stirred, but reached out again, this time to gently, slowly, pick her up and cradle her against his chest.

Naida had risen to her feet as he did, her dark eyes wary and her fur rising in instinctive protectiveness. _What are you doing?_ She asked, staring up at him.

"I'm taking her home." Imp whispered firmly, turning around to start walking back the way he came, into the darkness of the trees.

_I wouldn't do that_, the wolf advised, lifting her ebony nose to the air. _Kendala's coming._ She heard the whispered curse from the plant Elemental as she smelled the sickly-sweet smell of approaching thunder, along with the clean scent of rain.

Distant thunder rumbled; Damek watched his surroundings warily, and didn't even flinch when a light pattering of rain started to splatter the ground around him. He glared as the rain abated to show a young woman standing there.

While she had the form of a young woman about eighteen, Kendala was as ageless as Lady was. With silver hair that glowed white in the moonlight, and piercing gray eyes—_that had nothing on Amadahy's_, Damek thought silently—she cut an imposing figure. Her gray eyes matched her temperament, and Damek hadn't seen her for a few weeks. She was reclusive and nasty, and whatever storms that blew through went she was angry and venting her rage were so violent that Damek often had to shelter with Amadahy and Lady for fear that his hollowed-out tree home would blow over.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked icily with a menacing smile, her gray eyes gleaming. Damek eyed her warily, knowing that that gleam meant that she knew something he didn't, and that was never a good thing.

"I'm taking Amadahy home." He told her stiffly, refusing to move from where he stood. He shifted slightly, wondering, and the girl's only response to this movement was to snuggle into his chest and fall deeper into sleep.

The storm Elemental smirked as she eyed the two. "Are you sure you're taking her home?" She asked innocently, grinning wickedly, and Damek blushed at the implication. Naida, standing nearby, didn't even need to look at the man to see his flushed face—she could _feel_ the heat radiating off of him.

Damek stiffened and eyed the storm Elemental coldly. "I'm taking her back to Lady." He repeated, "I was instructed to fetch her home."

The smirk was gone from the other's face now, and she almost looked serious. "I wouldn't do that," she warned, "she needs to stay here."

Instinctively, the man's arms tightened around the girl, and he eyed the storm Elemental with distrust and the slightest fear. "Why?"

"The gods have willed it," Kendala said flatly, her gray eyes flashing. "They want her to go with these humans—she is needed, and her family is where they are going."

Damek stared but refused to put Amadahy down. "Her home is here," he insisted, "we—Lady and I—are her family." He shook his head, his dark eyes haunted as he refused to believe the truth he could hear. He knew Kendala wasn't lying—his Elemental senses were telling him that much.

Kendala shook her head, and Damek refused to admit that he saw pity in her gray eyes. "She stays here." She told him, nodding to the sleeping girl. "You know as well as I that Amadahy has a destiny to fulfill, and she won't be happy until she finds her family."

Damek's gaze hardened, and he set his jaw, his broad shoulders ramrod straight as he stared down the other Elemental. "Family or not," he forced out, "I am taking Amadahy home." He glanced at the wolf. "Come on."

"Keep in mind what I said," Kendala warned, her gray eyes flashing as she realized she had been spited. "This will come about in time, for the gods have decreed it!" With a small flash of lightning, one that flashed around the clearing and spooked Misae, who reared and leapt forward, the storm Elemental was gone.

Damek stared after her, his heart sinking with dread, and then he turned to the stallion. Walking over to the horse, he made contact with those blue eyes, and under his unspoken command, the silver stallion knelt obediently. Slipping onto the horse's back, and cradling Amadahy to him, Imp set the horse in the right direction.

* * *

Sliding off of Misae's warm back, Damek shivered slightly at the cold wind that pervaded the jungle during the night, hurrying towards the roaring waterfall. He was doubtful the horse would go anywhere; he had sensed the stallion's connection to Amadahy, so he knew that the equine wouldn't move from this spot. Naida at his side, he slipped into the cave to find an impatient Lady awaiting him. 

At his entrance, the water spirit flew to his side, her blue eyes frantic. "Is she all right?" She asked hurriedly, taking the girl from his arms and gently settling her down on her bed of mats made of cotton-like plants. Covering her ward up and gazing down at her with a tender expression, Lady turned to the plant Elemental.

"What happened?" She demanded, "You should have been back hours ago."

"She adopted a horse." Damek answered, tiredly, rubbing his face and motioning to the faint outline of Misae just visible outside the wall of water.

"She's getting too comfortable with those travelers." Damek growled, his dark eyes flashing dangerously, and Lady laid a restraining hand on his arm, warning him to be quiet.

"What else?" She asked softly.

"Kendala came," Damek confessed, running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"Kendala?" Lady's voice was sharp, and Naida gave a warning rumble from where she was next to Amadahy. The girl slept on, unaware of what was happening around her. "What did she want?"

"She said some…unsettling things." Damek confessed, gazing at his mentor with haunted eyes.

"What things?" Lady demanded, but Imp merely shook his head, refusing to say more.

_Lady._ Naida's voice sounded softly. _Kendala told us that the gods had spoken._

At this, Lady's ivory skin drained of all color, and she gazed at the white wolf in shock. "You're sure?" She asked hoarsely, shaking, and Damek wrapped an arm around her, concerned. He had never seen her like this, and he didn't like it.

"What?" He asked, worried, but the water spirit shook her head, silent.

"She's leaving." She murmured softly, sinking down next her charge and stroking the damp, raven-black hair that had fallen over the sleeping girl's face. She turned her face up the ceiling, as if appealing to the gods.

"Oh, Yasmin," she sighed mournfully, "have I really failed you that much?"

"Lady," Damek asked, nervous, "what are you talking about?"

The water spirit refused to answer; instead, she reached out and fingered the blue glass flame that Amadahy wore around her neck. "Her family is in Corus." She murmured, half to him, half to herself.

"What?" Damek couldn't believe his ears, and he stared at his mentor with his mouth hanging open. "They're in Corus? That can't be," he continued, "they've long been dead, haven't they?"

Lady turned to him, and in shock, he realized her eyes were swimming with tears. "No, Damek," she whispered, her voice breaking, "Dahy's family is very much alive. That's way she has to leave. She has to go."

"No," Damek mumbled, backing away. "No, she can't leave."

Lady rose slowly to her feet, shaking her head. She reached out to him, wishing to comfort him. "Damek…"

"No!" Damek yelped, then spun, frantically searching for a way out. Bolting out of the cave, he started out for his hollow tree home, biting back tears.

The water spirit that was once known as Amadahy stared after the young man and sighed in hopelessness. She gazed down at her best friend's oldest daughter, and tears began to drop from her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, what have I done to you?" She whispered to the sleeping girl, but only the silence answered her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was Chapter 3! Slightly angsty at the end, but one of my favorite chapters! Please tell me what you think by reviewing, and no flames please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all, and a Happy Thanksgiving to you all! I apologize profusely for such a long delay, but whenever I tried to sit down and write, something stopped me. I thank you for your patience, and I thank all my wonderful reviewers for their reviews. This is a long chapter for you, and please enjoy this token of my apology.**

**Disclaimer: Only what you don't recognize is mine. **

**A/N: The Ginata flower mentioned in this chapter is actually a name I came up for the Barbados flower. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 4

_The woman glanced about her, taking in her surroundings. The moonlit clearing was very familiar, and dew glittered like star-shine from the surrounding foliage, giving the entire grassy circle an ethereal look. Tipping her head back for a moment, the woman surveyed the inky star-studded blackness above her in a sort of approval, and her blue eyes changed shades as she dropped her gaze back to the earth. _

_For there, sprouting magically from the center of the clearing was a snow white lily, its broad petals seeming to sparkle in the seemingly magical starlight. Stunned and looking a bit teary-eyed, the woman padded forward on bare feet that left no imprint in the dewy grass around her. _

_Sinking gracefully to her knees, the woman reached out with one shaking hand to gently caress one soft petal, tears springing to her eyes as she continued to stare at the flower. Her blue-tipped silver-blonde hair fell forward as her blue eyes stared unseeingly into the distance as she viewed some long forgotten memory, and her long graceful fingers danced over the flower, memorizing the shape and contours of each petal and leaf. _

_Just as suddenly as the flower had appeared, a bright blue flame appeared, dancing in the air before the woman. The lady stared in shock, and her hand flicked out to cautiously touch the edge of the flame. There was no doubt that this fire was from the gods, but she did not know what it meant. To her surprise, the flame was a cool as the water that flowed through her jungle, freshened by the cold rivers, not as hot as a burning forest fire, as it was supposed to be, for blue fire always signified the hottest heat. _

_The blue flame danced through the air, slowing until it was next to the flower. Tentatively, it slowly encased the flower in a veil of blue flame. The flame flickered over the flower, giving the petals a delicate blue sheen. Slowly, the flame died away, giving the flower a brighter glow than before. _

"You have ignored the gods' warnings, Amadahy of the Bimala." _The majestic voice flowed from all sides of the clearing, and hastily wiping away the tears that had fallen at the surge of memories, the woman stumbled to her feet. _

_Slowly, a light brighter than the stars above shone in the clearing, gathering light until it nearly blinded the woman. When the light cleared, she found herself staring at a figure she had seen only four times before, and with a gasp, she realized why this clearing was so familiar. _

_The Goddess watched the woman in front of her, her green eyes sharp. While she cared for all women, the three that resided within this jungle were different. While the Goddess never played favorites, in her heart of hearts, she did not want to deliver the news that she knew had to be said. It would crush one and delight the other. She knew that she was not to become too intertwined with mortals' affairs, but the woman whom the news concerned was different. She exhibited a spirit that mortals had not seen for centuries, even with Alianne Crow and her Lioness mother around. When Amadahy Kanoni once again reappeared in Corus, one family would never be the same again. _

"Warnings? Dear Mother Goddess, I was not aware of any warnings," _Amadahy murmured slowly, trying to regain her composure. She fidgeted under the supreme goddess's gaze, and she dropped her gaze to the ground, once again feeling as lost and hopeless as she had when she had first come to this clearing in a dream, more than sixteen years ago. She had stared at the Goddess in awe then, wondering why she was not in the Black God's Realm. _

"We have told you what you are to do." _The Goddess reprimanded her lightly, and Amadahy flinched slightly, unused to the majesty and power she felt in that simple scolding. _

"You were never to have hidden her from those travelers." _The Goddess continued, the power in her green eyes forcing Amadahy to meet her gaze._ "You knew that these mortals were the ones that were to take her back to her family, and yet you hid her."

_At this, Amadahy glared at the Goddess, not caring what she said as her righteous anger and the fact that she might lose her foster daughter overwhelmed her._ "I hid her because I made a promise to her mother that she would not come to harm! I hid her because I knew that if she revealed herself at the wrong moment, she would be killed!"

"It was her choice, and it is still is." _The Goddess's voice rang out, and Amadahy bowed her head, knowing she did not stand a chance against the more powerful immortal._

"How will she find her family when she gets to Corus?" _Amadahy asked, no longer trying to fight what she had grudgingly accepted as the final word._

"The scent of flowers will draw her to where she truly belongs." _The Goddess told the Elemental and water spirit, gesturing to the white lily that stood, still and waiting. With nimble fingers the Goddess plucked the lily from its home in the warmth earth, and stood, offering the blossom to Amadahy. _

_As she accepted the simple flower, realization dawned, and Amadahy stared down in awe at the lily._ "Flower." _She said simply, her blue eyes clouding over in pain and bittersweet memories as she recalled all her friend had done for her._

"She must go to Corus." _The Goddess commanded, and Amadahy nodded, complying to her sovereign's wishes. _

"How is Yasmin?" _Amadahy risked asking, and the Goddess a gentle smile to creep into her visage. She would give the water spirit the glimpse she asked for, only because she knew that Amadahy would not rest until she knew that her friend was well and whole and could take care of her returned daughter. _

_Waving a hand, a mirror-like substance appeared, and Amadahy leaned forward eagerly, staring into the mirror. The vision cleared, and Yasmin stood there, well and whole. The years had not aged her much, Amadahy noted, pleased, and Kiyo stood with her as the two watched a boy and a girl practice with short knives. With a jolt, the water spirit realized that she was watching Amadahy's younger brother and sister. With a pang, she realized that she would never enjoy that life, and the least she could do would be to give it to her foster daughter, her namesake. _

"You are pleased?" _The Goddess asked gently, her ebony hair stirring in the gentle wind that had picked up. _

_Amadahy nodded wordlessly as the mirror vanished, and stared at the Goddess, tears pricking her eyes as she clutched the lily to her. _

"She will go to Corus." _She promised hoarsely, closing her eyes as the Goddess waved a hand. In a moment, she was spiraling back into sleep, where she welcomed the unrepentant darkness that swept in to consume her. _

* * *

Amadahy jolted awake, her eyes focusing bit by bit as she blinked blearily at her surroundings. It took her a minute, but soon she realized that she was back in her cave home, not resting in the grassy clearing where the Smith caravan had sheltered. In a panic, she was on her feet in an instant, but then calmed as she realized that Misae was grazing just beyond the waterfall, and that she could hear no danger from anywhere. 

Footsteps alerted her to someone's arrival, and she looked up expectantly as Damek appeared, his tan face grave and drained of all color. Sliding through the gap between the rock face and the waterfall's thundering spray, he carefully perched on the side of her bed of mats and motioned her down beside him.

With interest, Dahy realized that he carried the small pink flower she favored so much. Naida nudged her hand as she settled beside the plant Elemental, worried at his appearance. His face was pale, and his dark eyes were dull and lifeless. His hair stood at all angles, as if he had been running his hands through it furiously, and he looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

She shivered, suddenly scare for him. The last time she had seen him like this, tree-cutters had been in the jungle and had been destroying part of her home. He had reacted by being violently ill as the trees and plants died around him.

The last time she had seen him like this, he had been dying.

Silently, Damek motioned for her to turn so her back was facing her, and she complied, calling to some of the water nearby. It pooled in her hands, and she splashed some on her face and cleaned her teeth as Damek set the flowers aside and pulled her hairbrush from the nearby satchel she used as a substitute wardrobe.

As the brush ran through her hair, Amadahy relaxed, but a few seconds later, her eyes flew open as the full meaning of what he was doing hit her. Twisting around, she confronted him, her blue eyes turning dark as she stared at him, scared and worried.

"What's going on?" She asked, but he didn't answer; merely motioned for her to turn back around. Refusing, she glared at him and pressed, "You never offer to braid my hair with Ginata flowers unless you're trying to apologize, or I'm in trouble, or something bad has happened." Her face paled as she considered the third option. "Nothing's happened, has it?"

For the first time since he'd come in, Damek stared at her, annoyed. "Will you turn back around?" He snapped, and not wanting to press her luck or make him any angrier, Amadahy complied, her blue eyes puzzled and worried. Slowly, she relaxed again under Damek's gentle touch.

* * *

Meanwhile, on his side, Damek submerged his hands in the thick black hair before him, his mind spinning. He separated her hair into parts as a preparation for braiding with the ease of long practice, and unseeingly, he began to braid her hair. He lost himself in the simplicity of the movements as he tried to understand why she needed to leave. Amadahy herself had no idea she had to leave, and Damek knew, somehow, that keeping her from the strangers would do none of them any good. 

Realizing that he had reached the end of the braid, Damek leaned over and plucked a Ginata flower from the pile, gently inserting it at the top of the girl's braid. With a touch of plant magic, he convinced its stem to weave into the hair strands, easy to remove and looking as if the flower had suddenly decided to grow there. He placed the rest of the flowers into the braid, infusing them to the hair with a gentleness that he rarely showed.

Done, he got to his feet, suddenly feeling very confined. At his feet, Dahy squirmed, suddenly aware of the missing heat at her back. Damek watched as her blue eyes flew open, and she tipped her head back to stare at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting to her feet. Naida beside her whined, worried about Damek's strange behavior.

"Nothing," Damek murmured, and then he was gone, bolting for the trees. The plants, he knew, didn't have secrets. They didn't know what it felt like to hide things from someone they loved. They didn't know what it was like to feel like your world was dissolving around you.

* * *

"You want to take her to Corus with us?" Travis stared at his father, more bemused than shocked. "Why?" 

Ethan stared at his son, then decided to tell him part of the truth. "Well, think about it," he reasoned with his son, his blue eyes gleaming. "She was obviously not raised here, and she seems to be alone." Travis bit his lip, realizing that his father did not know of Damek and "Lady's" existence.

"She would enjoy Corus; you've seen how thrilled she is with our wares." Ethan continued, seeing his son's open indecision. "Besides," he added, knowing that everything would go according to the plan, whether his son agreed or not, "Corus is the capital of Tortall. It is very possible that her family is there. And what family," he wheedled, "would not want a handsome merchant's son for their daughter?"

At this, Travis blushed, and Ethan smiled to himself, knowing that his first instincts about the two had been correct, at least on his son's part. His son seemed very taken with the mysterious young lady he had stumbled across, and for her part, the girl seemed to returned his affections, at least partially, even if she herself did not know it.

Yes, Ethan told himself, everything would work out fine. He had thought originally that the young woman's appearance would destroy his chances of making a fine spot for himself at court, but soon he realized that she would double them. For on the first day she had showed up with Travis, he had recognized the blue flame pendant she wore. He had seen its likeness on several wanted flyers almost two decades ago, and he had completely forgotten about them until the sight of that blue glass flame jogged his memory.

If he could get the girl to court, pass her off as a noble, and then ransom her to her family in exchange for a high price, he could buy a noble's title, without having to fight for it. Of course, his son's apparent attraction to the girl could prove to be a problem, but Ethan didn't think it would be.

"Then it's decided," he said aloud, drawing his son's hazel gaze. "Your friend Amadahy is coming to Corus with us."

* * *

Amadahy padded out into the sunlight, whistling to Misae. The stallion came obediently, snorting, and patting him, Amadahy swung onto his back, sitting still until he calmed. Swinging his head around to gaze at her with clear blue eyes, the white stallion snorted again, and Naida answered with a low rumble. 

Nudging him into a walk, Amadahy turned back to glance at the waterfall once before steering Misae into the jungle and into a gallop. As the wind rushed into her ears and pushed her hair back, she felt free as she raced into the jungle, wondering what surprises today would hold.

Slowing Misae to a walk finally, Amadahy glanced around her. She was near the Smith caravan, she realized, and if on cue, the familiar form of Travis appeared from behind a thick tree, a smile covering his face as he recognized her.

Amadahy smiled back as she blushed slightly, avoiding his gaze for a moment. "I'm sorry I ran off like that last night," she told him, "but Lady wanted me home."

Taking her hand, Travis jumped back a step as Misae snapped at him, snorting and glaring at him from beneath silver eyelashes. "Misae!" Amadahy snapped at her horse, laying a hand on his shoulder in reprimand. Snorting hard, the horse bobbed his head, seeming to say that he wasn't intent on apologizing anytime soon.

"It's all right," he informed her, raising her hand to his lips gently brushing it. Amadahy blushed harder, charmed by his gallantry, and wondered if he meant Misae's snap or if he was referring to the way she was spirited away the night before.

"I was wondering…." Travis trailed off, cleared his throat nervously, and began again. "I was wondering if you would like to come with us." He stared up at her, his hazel eyes guarded, wondering what her response would be.

"Come with you where?" Amadahy asked, watching him with sharp blue eyes that changed shades repeatedly now; she was nervous. Surely he didn't mean….?

He confirmed her highest hope and deepest dread with a simple question. "Will you come to Corus with us? I mean," he rushed on, "you don't have to, I just wondered because you always seemed as if you belonged somewhere else, and Corus is the capital, and I thought you might like it there and--"

He was cut off by Amadahy's hand on his lips, effectively hushing him. Realizing what she was doing, she drew her hand away hurriedly, blushing.

Impulsively, she took his hand, and just as impulsively, she heard herself murmur, "I would love to come to Corus with you."

Travis's hazel eyes widened with delight, and he grinned broadly. "I'll go tell my father," he told her solemnly, but his expression belied his delight. Turning, he was gone again, and turning Misae, Amadahy headed for home, wondering what exactly she had just done.

* * *

Bursting into the cave she called home, Amadahy was delighted to find Lady and Damek waiting for her, as if they knew she had news to tell. 

"Travis asked me to go to Corus with him!" She burst, unable to wipe the grin from her face. "And I said yes!"

Silence followed this statement, and Amadahy looked between the two, confused and puzzled. Her mentor, whom she assumed would be shocked and dismayed, merely looked resigned, as if she had already known this would happen. The only reaction she gave was to tighten her grip on a white lily Amadahy now noticed for the first time, her knuckles turning white.

She stared up at her ward, her dark blue eyes changing to a stormy gray as tears seemed to well in her eyes. "Congratulations," she whispered, rising from her perch on a boulder and coming to wrap her arms around the girl she had viewed as a daughter for sixteen years.

Amadahy returned the hug, confused. The hug seemed to have all the warmth of a regular hug, but it seemed to be missing something. She pulled back, and realized that her mentor was crying, something she had never seen. It scared her, but she calmed as Lady wiped away her tears and whispered softly, "May the gods bless you."

"So mote it be." Amadahy responded automatically, but she was already turning to Damek, wondering where he had gone that morning. All thoughts of that flew out of her head and she glimpsed the plant Elemental's face.

Where his face had been pale earlier, it was now flushed its normal color, and his dark eyes, once lifeless and dull, were now over-bright, and shining with an emotion she couldn't name.

"Congratulations, Dahy," he murmured, coming forward to take her hands in his. The words sounded lifeless to him, but to Dahy, they just sounded strained, almost strangled.

"You'll have plenty of adventures with Travis," he continued, sounding overly cheerful, even to himself. He forced a smile as he brushed a strand of dark hair out of his face. "May you never want."

Amadahy stared at him for a moment, confused and scared by how strange her family was acting. Suddenly, she collapsed into Damek's arms, and he was there to catch her, holding her up as she buried her face into his shirt, suddenly realizing what she had done.

Going to Corus meant that she would have to leave the only place she had ever known, leaving the only people she called family, in order to have an adventure, and to travel with a young man she barely knew.

Gently, Lady pulled Dahy away from Damek. "Come on," she murmured. "You need to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Curling up onto her mat, Amadahy cried herself to sleep, hopelessness and pain overwhelming her as the repercussions of her impulsive actions caught up with her.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and fair, as if the gods were mocking her pain. Amadahy stood with Damek, Lady, Naida and Misae as Travis appeared. Lady stiffened as she watched Travis approach, but he merely glanced at her once before turning to Amadahy. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Amadahy nodded wordlessly, her blue eyes a blue-gray as she tried to conceal her fear. She turned to Lady, rushing into her arms as she blinked back tears.

"May the gods protect you." Lady whispered, closing her eyes as grief swamped her. Amadahy nodded, unable to say anything as the same grief swamped her. Deep down, excitement pulsed, but right now all she could think of was how she would never see them again.

Turning to Damek, Amadahy gently stepped into his arms, and rested against his chest as he murmured into her ear. She memorized what his warm voice whispered to her, convinced it was the last time she would hear him speak.

"If you ever need me, call for me. Use the plants. They always know how to find me."

Pulling away, he pulled something from seemingly nowhere. He presented it to her, and Amadahy stared in wonder at the bright blue flower that he held, wondering at the color. It was the same color as her eyes, and she knew that none grew in the jungle, which meant that he had created it especially for her.

Blinking back tears, he watched him with wide blue eyes as he tucked it gently behind her ear, infusing the long stem to twine with her raven-black hair, and he gently brushed a few strands away from her face, that strange emotion once again shining in his peat brown eyes. Staring up at him, Amadahy realized suddenly that his eyes contained amber specks that she had never seen there before.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, staring down at her, and at that, she threw herself back into his arms, never wanting to let go and muffling her tears in his shirt. The grief welled up inside her again, deeper and stronger this time, and she barely noticed when Damek slowly, reluctantly extracted her from his embrace, his brown eyes shining as he tried to conceal what he truly felt.

Lady watched as Damek stood ramrod straight, his face expressionless, and Amadahy knelt on the jungle floor in order to say good-bye to Naida. The wolf's distress tore at her heart, as did Amadahy's obvious pain, and she knew that neither would be able to live without the other. They had bonded in a way that she did not understand the night Amadahy was found, and she knew that if they were separated, they would waste away.

"No," she found herself commanding, pulling Amadahy gently to her feet. Staring into the girl's confused blue eyes, she explained, "You have to take her with you. You need each other. She will remind you of us."

Amadahy nodded, her gratitude made plain her eyes, all the words she could never say. Travis watched all these farewells with the slightly uncomfortable stance of a stranger who is watching a family part and doesn't know what to do after they are over.

As Dahy swung up on Misae, he watched for her to approach him, then swung up behind her with practiced ease. Misae snorted, and Lady noticed that Damek rumbled with warning, but neither could do anything about it. With Naida pacing at their side, the two disappeared into the foliage, and in dismay, the two Elementals realized that Amadahy never looked back once.

* * *

Amadahy stared in awe around her. They had just passed into Corus' gates, and she had never seen so many people in one place. The long trip had taken three days, and she had learned so much. She fixed her eyes on the glittering palace in the distance, knowing that that was their final destination, but just as quickly she tore her gaze away, staring at the wonders around her. 

As they passed through the marketplace, Amadahy stared around her with a wide-eyed innocence that Travis gently laughed at, remembering his own wonder the first time he saw Corus. Misae spooked at very few things, having been driving through places like this before, and Amadahy stared at the sights and sounds. And the smells! She was so used to the clean smells of the jungle, she was overwhelmed.

Only once did she feel homesick, and that was when they were passing through the marketplace. Suddenly, the scent of wild lilies and something else Amadahy couldn't identify drifted towards her, and she felt an irresistible pull, something she couldn't explain, to go follow it.

"Do you smell that?" She asked, staring in all directions, trying to figure out where it came from.

"What?" Travis asked, staring at her strangely.

Blushing, Amadahy dropped her gaze to Misae's mane. "Nothing," she mumbled, and soon the flowery scent vanished.

They passed through the gilded palace gates as soon as Ethan Smith proved who they were, and as she dismounted in the courtyard, Amadahy once again stared in renewed awe. She buried her hands in Naida's ruff, and the wolf rumbled comfortingly.

"Welcome," Travis said, grinning as he gave a short bow, "to Corus."

* * *

**A/N: And now our story truly picks up its pace! When will Amadahy discover her family? What will happen after that? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Please review, and no flames please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many apologies for taking this long to get a chapter out, but I have given you an amazingly long chapter as a peace offering in hopes that I will still get reviews! Here is Chapter 5, and in it, we meet some new people, as well as some old familiar faces. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize is mine. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 5

Amadahy slowly dismounted, barely registering the fact that a groom came up to lead Misae away. Her attention was diverted back to her horse when the stallion snapped at the groom. At the groom's startled yelp, Amadahy turned back, slightly annoyed.

_Misae,_ she scolded silently, _I do not need to be protected from everyone. _

_Lady,_ the silver stallion shot back, _I do not trust ones that would lead me away and mistreat me. _

Amadahy frowned, her sharp blue gaze on her horse now, no one else. She wasn't sure if the stallion's comment was aimed towards her, or him. Shrugging it off, she caught his gaze with her own.

_You will do as I ask._ She instructed him gently, running a hand over his shoulder.

With a heavy snort, Misae drew his head up, his strange blue eyes challenging hers. Exhaling slowly, the stallion dropped his head, silently surrendering to her command.

_Yes milady._ The stallion finally sighed, and turned towards the stable entrance that was just visible off the courtyard.

Amadahy turned to the groom, smiling in apology. "He'll let you take him now," she explained. She was expecting a smile, or a word of thanks, but the groom merely stared at her, fear flitting behind his composed blank mask, and hurried off, Misae trailing grudgingly behind.

Amadahy turned to find Travis watching her, looking slightly edgy. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he had crossed to her side.

"In the future," he whispered softly, "try not to do things that scare people. Not everyone is used to what seems normal to you."

Amadahy nodded, wondering why she had to hide her personality, but at the same time knowing that he had a point. She wanted people in this new place to like her, and if that meant suppressing her powers for a time, she would do it.

She was about to ask him what they should do now; the rest of the caravan had long since scattered, off to their separate duties and to find rooms in the vast palace, and Ethan Smith had vanished within moments of their arrival, claiming that he had a important business partner that needed his attention.

The girl was distracted from her query when a young woman, about two or three years older than her slipped into the courtyard. Her long blond hair, trailing down her back, was done up in a simple braid, much like Amadahy's, and her clear blue eyes lit up when she found Travis. Seeing the way they both grinned at each other, Amadahy guessed that this young woman was important. Her heart sunk for a moment as she wondered if Travis had a sweetheart.

"Ellie!" Travis called out joyfully, striding quickly to embrace her firmly.

"What trouble have you stirred up lately, little brother?" The young woman replied, grinning as she returned the hug.

Travis pulled away, a look of mock shock and outrage covering his face. "What makes you think that I have caused any trouble?"

The lady stared back at him, blue eyes laughing as she gave him a look. "As I recall," she quipped, "you were the one who decided to steal Father's money box and then insist that he would never miss it."

Travis laughed along with her, recalling childhood adventures. "You know me too well, dear sister." He said, pausing for a moment to rub the sharp white scar that ran across his right hand. "But you are wrong about one thing," he murmured, refusing to look at her, his hazel gaze focused on his feet. "Trouble usually finds me."

The lady's gaze sharpened, and she slid her hand under his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"This trip changed you," she murmured, staring deep into his eyes, as if searching for something. "You're not who you once were."

Travis dropped his gaze, looking somewhere else, anywhere else, and landed on Amadahy, lingering in the background.

A smile lit his lips, and he took her hand, leading her over to the other woman. Amadahy followed obediently, noticing how the other woman's lips twitched with some secret mirth as she watched them approach.

"Amadahy, this is my sister, the Lady Eleanor." Travis grinned at his older sister, then took her hand. "Ellie, this is Amadahy. I met her while on the trip."

Eleanor took in the other girl's exotic appearance, and apparently liking what she found, let a genuine smile grace her lips while extending her hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Amadahy," she murmured, "it is not often that my brother brings a sweetheart home."

She was delighted when they both blushed, and Travis glared through his flushed visage. "Ellie!" He hissed, thoroughly embarrassed.

Eleanor turned to her younger brother, smiling broadly. "What?" She asked, staring at him innocently.

"Ellie," Travis sighed, vexed, "I met Amadahy on the trip. She was living alone in the Sanam Jungle, and Father was kind enough to offer her an opportunity to come with us." The young man turned his hazel gaze to the girl next to him, squeezing her hand.

Amadahy blushed under Travis' gaze, but it did not go unnoticed by her that Eleanor's smile had abruptly faded, and her blue eyes lost their mirth.

"Father offered her a chance?" She asked sharply, her jaw tightening as her eyes flashed.

Travis rolled his eyes at his sister's reaction, and stared down at her, annoyed. "Ellie, don't start with this 'Father is just trying to elevate his court position' theory again. I've heard it before."

At this, Eleanor seemed to puff up in anger, and suddenly seemed to become two feet taller in her rage. Her blue eyes took on a different sheen, and she snapped, "Don't patronize me, Travis Smith! Just because you come back from a trading trip bragging about all your newfound knowledge and bringing with you some wild girl that you managed to tame does _not _give you the right or power to tell me what to do or what to think, nor does it make you older than I!"

"Don't call her that!" Travis snapped back, his hazel eyes dark with rage, as Amadahy looked on, bewildered and angry. Naida snarled deep in her throat, but Amadahy ignored the wolf, wondering which sibling would back down first.

Travis was the first to concede, slowly losing his fire and anger under his sister's rage-filled gaze.

"I'm going to find Daemyn," he muttered, wheeling around. Without a backwards glance to either Amadahy or his sister, he crossed the courtyard, his jaw clenched in anger.

As her younger brother disappeared, Eleanor seemed to calm down. Relaxing, she sighed and looked over at Amadahy. "I'm sorry," she told the other girl, "I never meant to insult you like that, but I can't stand it when my brother suddenly decides that he's older than me? Don't you hate it when they do that?"

Smiling despite of herself, Amadahy answered, "I don't have any brothers, but I have a friend who is like that sometimes." As soon as the sentence left her mouth, she was swamped with grief for Damek and Lady, fresh and new, but she slowly brushed it away.

Meanwhile, Eleanor had taken her silence as acquisition, and was still talking. "There is a ball tonight, which you must simply attend, for everyone will be there, and we must find you a better suitor than my brother."

At Amadahy's blush, she merely laughed, taking the younger girl by the hand. "Come with me," she urged, blue eyes sparkling, "we must get you ready for the ball."

"When is the ball?" Was the only response Amadahy could reply with to this outpouring of information.

"Two hours from now."

At this, Amadahy stopped in her tracks, checking the sun's position before staring in incredulous and slightly apprehensive awe at the court lady.

"Two hours from now?" She squeaked, her blue eyes changing to an aqua shade as she tried to process this information. Two hours to put on a dress? Two hours to do what?

Eleanor stared in wonder at the mysterious girl, watching in amazement as her eyes changed colors, it seemed, to suit her mood. She could sense the girl had never been to a court before; this may be the first time she had seen a city, let alone this many people.

Letting her facial features settle into a gentle smile, she coaxed the girl instead, trying to reassure her at the same time. "It's all right," she soothed, tugging on the tan hand enclosed in her pale one. "We don't spend the entire time trying on dresses."

* * *

No, they didn't spend the entire time trying on dresses, Amadahy mused three-quarters of an hour later, but they did spend a lot of time looking at dresses. After discovering that Amadahy had no clothes of her own except for the dress that she wore and a few spare clothes, Eleanor had flown into a whirlwind, generously gifting her new friend with what seemed to be half her wardrobe, consisting of everything from breeches and shirts to dresses and petticoats. There were also shoes to go with these outfits, and after a quarter of an hour, Amadahy felt her head begin to pound as the dazzling colors swam before her eyes dizzyingly. 

A knock on the door interrupted Ella's—that was the name she insisted Amadahy call her—"Eleanor is such a grandmotherly name!"—current lecture about the disadvantages of wearing pink at the Beltane ball. There were, Amadahy learned, several sets of rules to court life, and her head swam as she tried to absorb it all. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the buzzing noise, glad for a diversion.

She melted into the background of the room to observe as Ella rushed to the door, a smile lighting her face as she pulled it open. Her blond hair flying everywhere, she eagerly pulled her guest into the room.

The person who had interrupted Ella's current tirade was a well dressed young man about two or three years older than Amadahy, dressed in black breeches and a flowing tan shirt. He was followed inside by a tall, willowy girl of eighteen, her brown hair streaked with copper, and her gray-green eyes shining as she grinned, revealing white teeth.

Ella enthusiastically embraced the man—holding him a moment more than deemed necessary, Amadahy noticed with a smirk—and then turned to the girl, her hands flying in some sort of odd pattern before enclosing the girl in a warm hug.

"Ellie, you have to come!" The young man was the first to speak, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Jed, what's wrong?" Ella asked, her brow creasing with worry, but the young man—Jed—merely grinned in the face of her fear.

"Nothing's wrong," he was quick to reassure her, "but the Queen says they've come!"

"They're _here_?" Ella looked astounded for a moment, and then turned to the girl, her blue eyes almost feverish. "Arella, is he telling the truth?"

Amadahy watched in curiosity as the girl nodded, her green-gray eyes flashing with the same happiness, and her hands flashed in the same sort of pattern that Ella had greeted her with.

Ella turned back to Jed. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She headed for the door, but while she had been interrogating Arella, Jed had noticed the strangely exotic girl that lingered in the back of the room.

"Hold on, Ellie," he murmured, catching her by the upper arm and bringing her back to him. He nodded to Amadahy, whose blue eyes changed to blue-gray with fear at having to meet these new people. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Ella blushed in embarrassment, then ushered Dahy forward. "Amadahy, this is Jed of Hollyrose, and Arella the Singer."

Jed reached out to grasp her hand gently, raising it to his lips. "Charmed, milady." Amadahy blushed, embarrassed by all this attention.

Her hand flew to her blue glass charm as she fingered it self-consciously. Naida rumbled comfortingly at her side, and Jed's brown eyes widened in shock at the sight of the full-grown wolf by the girl's side.

He backed up a step, and Amadahy quickly curled her fingers into the wolf's ruff, showing the man that he had nothing to worry about.

"She won't hurt you," she reassured him, her voice shaking slightly. As if to back up her statement, Naida padded forward to nudge his hand, whining softly. Tentatively petting the wolf, Jed turned to his companions with an incredulous grin.

Arella the Singer, as Ella quickly explained to her new friend, was one of the most beautiful singers and dancers in the court, but she had been deaf since the age of ten. "I'll translate for you," Ella whispered, her hands flashing in that odd pattern Amadahy had noticed twice before. "We've developed a private means of communication that no else knows."

Amadahy looked up, meeting the girl's gray-green eyes with her own. Her eyes changed to a shade of aqua, the closest she could get to the girl's green-gray. "How are you?" She asked politely, extending her hand.

She was met by incredulous and awe-filled eyes, followed quickly by a pale face. Quickly, Arella's hands flashed out, and Ella watched, her brow furiously as she tried to comprehend.

"What?" She gasped, her hands flying out to match her words. Arella repeated her hand motions, her eyes now crowding with tears as she began to grin, a hope-filled smile that made Amadahy smile in response, even through her worry.

After a moment, Ella turned to her new friend, a smile of her own mirroring Arella's. "Well," she murmured, sounding strangely satisfied, "it seems the Arella can hear you."

Amadahy stared at Ella, not comprehending. "But I thought you said she was deaf?"

"She is," Ella told her, grinning, "and somehow, she can hear you. She says that she can hear your voice faintly in her head—she says it reminds her of a rushing stream."

Amadahy puzzled over this for an instant, but then realized what was happening—her water powers must have opened the sound waves. She grinned, glad that she could help, and then realized that Jed was soaked to the bone, something she hadn't noticed when he had entered. Her water powers once again unleashed, she realized that it was raining, the drops beating a tattoo on the stone courtyard outside Ella's window. The water called to her, and as much as she longed to run out in play in as she once did as a child, she knew that that carefree life was no longer her own.

Calling to the water that had collected on Jed's clothes, she pulled it to her, eagerly taking it. Jed started as the water left him and heat enveloped him. All three stared at her for a moment, and then Ella grinned.

"I can see where you would be useful." She murmured, squeezing Amadahy's hand. Dahy held it for a moment, pleased at the gesture and glad that she had just ostracized herself from court for exhibiting her powers.

"Are we going or not?" Jed and Arella were waiting by the door, but Ella shook her head remorsefully.

"We can't, not yet." She murmured, brushing her blond hair away from her face. "Amadahy and I have to get ready for the ball."

Reading her lips, Arella let out a yelp and scrambled out the door, heading for the entertainer's wing of the palace, "to get ready," Ella told Amadahy later.

Jed paused at the door, capturing Ella's lips in a soft kiss before departing. Amadahy looked on with a gentle smile at the passionate affection between the two, but her smile grew into a knowing smirk as Ella turned away from the door, blushing.

"Let's get back to our preparations, shall we?" She murmured, brushing her hair away from her flushed face as she turned back to the pile of dresses that lay neglected on the bed.

* * *

An hour later, Amadahy was poised at the top of the grand staircase in the royal ballroom. She was nervous enough as it was; the stories Ella had told her about girls that made one little error and were banished were bad enough, but she was in the first real gown she had ever worn in her entire life, and she was terrified that she was going to mess up her first chance to fit in. 

Jed gallantly offered her his arm, along with a warm smile. "You'll do fine," he promised, and Ella nodded encouragely with a smile of her own from where she stood on Jed's other side.

Taking a deep breath, Dahy nodded, saying a prayer to any listening gods that they watch over her, and stepped forward.

"Lord Jed of Hollyrose, escorting the Ladies Eleanor and Amadahy," the herald announced, and Dahy walked forward, clutching Jed's arm tightly as fear swamped her.

She let out a small gasp as the grand ballroom stretched below her, and she couldn't take it all in. Her gaze swept around the glittering ballroom, the golden pillar, the marble floors, and the glittering nobles…that were all staring at her.

Gulping down her fear, her hand strayed automatically to the glass flame around her neck. Wrapping her fingers around the cool glass, she released a meditative breath, closing her eyes for an instant.

In that instant, she had made it down to the bottom of the steps, where Jed and Ella slipped off as Travis came forward to lead her onto the dance floor.

Splendid in black velvet breeches complemented by a dark blue shirt, Travis stared in wide-eyed wonder at the lady that had suddenly appeared where the half-wild girl he knew once stood. His jaw had fallen open when they had first appeared at the top of the steps, his gaze immediately drawn to the dazzling beauty that he had first found in the jungle.

"Close your jaw, you're letting the flies in," his red-headed friend Daemyn chuckled from beside his friend, but then had fallen silent at his first glimpse of Amadahy also.

The once wild girl was clothed in a shimmering gown of blue, shot through with silver threads, and her wavy black hair was pinned back away from her face becomingly. The faintest of face paints accentuated her already fine features, and the dress complemented her slim figure. Her only decoration was the glass flame she continuously wore, and she played with it nervously, looking around.

Love-struck, Travis took her hand and led her out onto the floor, thankful at last that his mother had insisted that he take dance classes along with his sister. He heard the musicians strike up a lively waltz, and he followed the music, wondering what he was going to say to this lovely young woman he now held.

Amadahy watched Travis, marveling at how handsome he had become. She was slightly nervous around him for some reason, but Arella's beautiful voice soared over the dancers, accentuating the music, and she relaxed, wondering what she was going to say as she carefully followed his lead, making a mental note to have Ella teach her the dance steps later.

The two parted without a word, both nervous, and Travis was replaced by the semi-familiar figure of his red-headed friend Daemyn. With a gracious bow, he led her into the next dance, his sharp blue eyes taking in everything about her, but his eyes sharpened considerably when they fell on her flame pendant.

"Forgive me for asking, milady," he murmured quietly, causally, "but I couldn't help but notice your unusual pendant. Might I inquire from where you acquired it?"

Reaching up to finger the pendant gently, Amadahy answered, her brow furrowed in confusion at this stranger's question. "I don't know where I got it." She answered, her blue eyes changing shades as she tried to recall some distant memory. Daemyn took in the strange occurrence, but said nothing, merely making a mental note of it.

"I was told by my mentor that I was found with it when she found me as a baby." Daemyn merely nodded, then moved on to other topics. Little did Amadahy know that she was being interrogated, and if she had known, and for what purpose, she would have been shocked.

* * *

"Your Majesty, I swear to you, it was her!" The red-headed man wiped his brow, jittery and nervous. After almost twenty years, he may have found what the King of Thieves was searching for, but the king was skeptical, something that the thief did not need. 

This thief was not dressed like many he knew, though. He was dressed in dark brown breeches, expensive, a loose cream shirt, also of fine quality, and a dark red tunic glittering with golden threads. His blue eyes stared steadfastly at his monarch; he knew he had found the girl, but his king did not want to rush into things.

"You're sure?" The question was calm, collected, but by his king's shining green eyes, the thief knew that he was trying not to let his hope crumble into tiny pieces, as it had countless times before.

"She had flame pendant, she had the changing blue eyes, and I swear she looked like you and the Lady!" The thief insisted once more, his blue eyes shining. "I swear to it by the Trickster!"

The king nodded slowly, his green eyes thoughtful. "You may go now," he told the man, waving a hand towards the door. "Return to your post," he instructed, "and keep a careful watch over this girl. She may be the one we have been looking for."

The thief known as Red to the Rouge and currently masquerading as Sir Daemyn of King's Hill nodded, gave a short bow to his sovereign and exited the room, heading under the dark cover of night back to the palace.

As the man left, the king exhaled slowly, bringing a hand up to cradle his face. Wiping wearily at his face, he lowered his hand, gazing into the shadows of the room.

"What do you think?" He asked the shadows, and out of the dark silence, someone answered.

"She will find her way towards us, have no fear of that," a calm voice murmured as a figure melted out of the shadows.

Nalin Brandon, the current king of the Rouge and once known as Sprout to family and friends, eyed his younger brother critically. Chaim Brandon was only sixteen, but he took after their deceased parents, and he favored his mother in looks. He had thick black hair, and his blue-black eyes shone even in the shadows. He took after his father in his skills with knives, his silent tread, and his quick mind.

But there were strange things about this third child of the legendary Lady Ice and Shadow. He could sometimes see bits of the future, and was gifted with an extraordinary amount of information about a person just by looking at them, giving the Rouge an advantage. He helped his older siblings in any way he could, but he would often slip off and not reappear for hours.

"Do you think it's her?" The former Sprout asked his younger brother, his green eyes shining at the fact that his niece may have been found at last.

Chaim's blue-black eyes reflected that joy, but they were tempered by fear. "The nobles have her in their grasp," he murmured, his voice never rising above a whisper in the empty room.

"What?" Nalin demanded, half-rising from his chair at this potential danger.

Chaim motioned his older brother back to his chair, and a smile touched his lips for a moment. "They will not harm her," he told the King of Thieves, "and for the moment, they are protecting her. But there is one," he added, eyes shadowed, "who means her more harm than good in the end."

Nalin growled a curse, his green eyes flashing as his black hair fluttered into his face. "So there's nothing we can do?" He demanded.

Chaim shook his head slowly. "She will find her way to us in time," he promised. "The Great Seer has shown me that, at least."

Nalin stared at his brother, green eyes feverish with a wild hope. Sighing, he settled back in his chair, quiet.

"Well, then," he murmured finally, "the only thing we can do now is wait."

* * *

**A/N: Well, our old friends Sprout and Chaim are back, but now, they're all grown up! No worries, Yasmin and Kiyo will appear later, along with Amadahy's younger siblings. Will Amadahy find her way back to her family, or will she get so caught up in the nobles' world that she will forget that she ever had a family? Tell me what you think in a review, and I'll try to update faster. Please review, and no flames!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, super long chapter, and only a week or so in between updates! Well, this extremely long chapter is my Christmas gift to you all, for this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thanks to all my reviewers, and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: The world is Tammy's. I just like to play in it. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 6

Damek wandered the maze of trails, lost in thought. It didn't matter where his feet took him; it was his thoughts he was running from now, the thoughts that haunted his every waking moment, and more often than not, his dreams.

The snap of a twig caused his wayward thoughts to retreat, lingering in the back of his mind, waiting for the next moment when he was less occupied. Damek gazed in the direction the sound had come from, and then slid towards it. Why should he be afraid? He had lived in this jungle for a decade now, and it had yet to rebel against him.

Dully, Damek noted that he had wandered farther into the jungle than he had originally thought. This observation made him wary, as this stretch of jungle was well-known as Kendala's territory, and he did not want to tangle with the storm Elemental any more than he had to.

The plants, sensing his presence—he hadn't stopped in this part of the jungle for weeks—came alive, throwing clouds of pollen into the air as a celebration. Laughing at the vegetation's eager greeting, and coughing slightly at the immense cloud that cloaked the area, Damek almost missed the sound of his name, rippling towards him on a nearby breeze.

"Damek." At the call, the plant Elemental froze, recognizing Lady's voice. The spirit's voice, once so dull, sounded joyful, and a small blossom of hope bloomed in his stomach, warming him from the inside out. He stood still, waiting for the rest of the message, wondering, hoping, and half-praying that the gods had heard his prayers.

"We've had contact." There was an audible note of joy in Lady's voice, and Damek could have sworn that his heart stopped beating.

"I'm coming!" He practically yelled, batting away the pollen in his enthusiasm. He turned towards Lady's waterfall home, joy making it seem as if his feet had wings. An idiot grin spread over his face, and his brown eyes sparkled for the first time in a month, but he didn't realize it. All he could hear was the pounding of his feet, the racing of his heart, and Lady's silver laughter as it drifted after him.

* * *

Amadahy watched the water cascade down, taking a multitude of joy from this simple sight. To her, the moving water was more than just a pretty sight, it was a bittersweet reminder of all she had left behind. Reaching out a hand, she delicately drew out a necklace made of water, twisting itself to her liking under the tutelage of her fingers. 

It was over a month now that the water Elemental had come to Corus, and she didn't know what to do with herself. Yes, court life was all well and good, but she was now craving something more. She was one to go seek adventure, and her soul longed for the simplistic wild life she once had, and the confines of the palace walls were merely making her restless. To relieve some of her wanderlust, Amadahy had taken to tending to the courtyard outside her suite of rooms. She entered and exited the small oasis by her bedroom window, a good four or five feet from the ground, but the height did not daunt her, merely challenged her long-inactive body.

Wearing her simplest of court dresses, Amadahy had often secluded herself to this small place in order to tend to the hedges that surrounded the courtyard, cultivating the flowers that bloomed there with a care that Damek would be proud to see. The ornate fountain at the center was her favorite, though; a miniature waterfall that took her back to the first place the she had ever called home.

As Midsummer approached, Amadahy spent more and more time in her courtyard, almost ignoring the rest of the court. Ella and Travis, understanding that she needed time alone, most often times left her to her own devices, but every so often Ella would coerce her friend into attending some ball or another, much to Travis' delight.

Things between the two had become slightly more strained as the season wore on, with Travis tending to stick to his father's side, intent on learning the tricks of making deals, and Amadahy kept to herself, often feeling lonely and homesick for Lady's gentle comforts. Ella tried to engage Dahy in social activities, but even accompanied by Jed and Arella, Amadahy saw that the majority of the nobles at court were afraid of her, scared by what they didn't know. They didn't understand her changing eyes, her strangely accented native Common, or her strange silences, so eerie and piercing.

Lazily closing her eyes, Amadahy let the water drop back into the water, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on her face. With the garden that she had cultivated, breathing in the simple smell of the plants, accompanied by the tinkling of the fountain, and the birdsongs, Amadahy felt that for an instant, she was back in the jungle.

While the other nobles took refuge inside the cool palace during this humid weather Corus was experiencing—most strange for Midsummer—Amadahy relished it, donning her original simple flowing white "shifts," as Ella had described them with distaste, and spending hours at a time in the small garden, accompanied only by Naida.

* * *

Footsteps alerted her to someone's presence; a moment later, one of the gardeners appeared from the maze of hedges that lead out of her simple garden and into the complex maze that was part of the complex palace gardens. The man seemed to be at least five years older than the girl sitting next to the fountain. She watched him in silent interest until he finally noticed her, and after a moment, he nodded to her politely. 

"Good afternoon, Miss." Amadahy nodded back, a shy smile gracing her lips as she watched the man go about his duties. As he tended each of the plants with a gentle hand, the man must have felt her gaze upon him, for after a minute, he straightened, and looked over at her perplexedly.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?" He asked politely, the edge in his voice clearly stating that he would much rather be tending to the plants, instead of talking to some jumped-up noble.

Amadahy almost shook her head, but with a jolt, she remembered the flower that Imp had given on her departure. After a month, even with the most tender care, the flower was dying, and she wanted so desperately to keep it alive. However, when she tried to plant it in the bed that surrounded her courtyard, even using all the tricks that Damek had taught her, the delicate bloom refused to be planted, and Amadahy had despaired, convinced that the last reminder of her childhood friend would wither, along with his memory.

"A moment, please?" She asked hurriedly, and at the gardener's grudging nod, she scrambled back into her room, ignoring the man's wide-eyed stare as she calmly scaled the five foot wall between the ground and her windowsill as if it was a ladder.

Dashing into her room, Amadahy grabbed the dying bloom, and vaulted out of her window again, only wincing slightly as her bare feet made contact with the stone of the courtyard. After all her years in the jungle, her feet had toughed to the point of being like elephant hide, and she had experienced worse than just the impact of feet on stone when she made a careless blunder in the underbrush full of poisonous and thorny plants.

Ignoring the gardener's wide-eyed gaze of awed respect and wonder, Amadahy held the blue rose towards him, watching as his green eyes widened in delight and shock. He took the thorn-less rose from her, inspecting it eagerly, and when it had held up under his probings, he looked at her, the annoyance gone from his gaze.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked, eyes shining as his face split into an incredulous grin.

"A friend made it for me." Amadahy replied, watching as he handled the petals reverently, testing their silkiness with one trembling finger.

The man's smile dimmed somewhat, and he nodded knowingly. "Aye, and I take it that your friend was a mage?" His voice was deep and husky, with a strange accent, Amadahy noticed, studying him.

Brought back to earth at the question, the girl shrugged, blushing at the thought of her dear friend. "Of sorts." Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by a memory: Damek watching her, grinning cheekily as if he had just bested her, his hair sticking out at all angles, as if had been running, and his brown eyes gleaming wickedly.

"This is a strange bloom, to be sure." The man seemed to be talking to himself, not seeming to notice the girl's silence. Blushing, Amadahy turned to him, trying to get the memories of her friend out of her head.

"What did you need me for?" The man asked, and Amadahy took the flower back from him, holding it close.

"For weeks now," she confessed, "I've been trying to get this flower to take root, but it won't, and now, with only water to sustain it, it is dying. My dear friend gave it to me," Amadahy continued, wondering why she kept blushing when she thought of Damek, "and I would give all I have to keep it alive."

The man was smiling gently when she finished. "Aye, I can't say no to that loyalty," he murmured softly, green eyes bright. "I'll see what I can do."

Grinning her thanks, Amadahy led him to the spot she wanted the flower planted: a decorative pot that Ella had purchased for her early on, seeing her friend's enthusiasm for the small garden outside her window. A mixture of blue and silver, the pot reminded Amadahy of Lady, and with a pang, she wondered if the spirit missed her as much as the girl missed her mentor.

Shaking away her memories, Amadahy realized with embarrassment that the gardener was waiting for her to hand over the flower. With a mumbled apology, the girl offered it to him, watching with interest as he inserted it into the pot with delicate hands.

Green plant magic sparkled, and then the flower stood in the pot, defiant and tall, beautiful in the sunlight. Calling to the fountain, Amadahy transferred water to the pot, moistening the dirt at the bloom's base.

The gardener didn't bat an eye at the floating water, and when she was finished watering, he pulled a small packet from the pouch at his belt. "Here," he said, handing it to the girl. Her blue eyes changed to sky-blue with curiosity, and she took it from him carefully.

"What is it?" She asked, staring at him.

"Plant food," he answered, "your flower should take to it. I've added a touch of my magic to help it grow better, and keep bugs from it, so you shouldn't have any problems. If you do, just seek me out."

Amadahy grasped his hand, grateful for his help. "Thank you….," she trailed off, cursing silently, wondering why she hadn't asked for his name earlier.

The man didn't seem to notice her embarrassment. "It's Kobe." He told her with an easy smile. "It looks like you've got this part of the garden under control," he continued, winking at her in friendly humor.

Amadahy grinned back, and watched as he walked away, hoping that at last, she had made another friend.

* * *

The sound of toenails of stone drew her attention away from the retreating figure of Kobe disappearing and to the source of the noise. Naida was often by the girl's side when she retreated from court life, but since a week ago, she had taken up wandering the palace. As restless as her charge, the wolf was dying to get out of the palace walls. But she wouldn't go without her ward. Lady had charged her with the girl's protection, and Naida would willingly give her life for the young woman she had bonded with sixteen years ago. 

Restless, she paced in front of the girl, her mind-voice satisfied that she finally had something to do. _Youngling, Arella needs help._

At these words, Amadahy looked up, the boredom feeling her eyes in a heartbeat. Over the weeks, as Arella realized that this strange girl could be trusted, an odd system had been arranged. Strangely enough, Arella could make herself perfectly clear to Naida, who could tell Amadahy, who could translate for both Arella and the others by negotiating. More likely than not, this time around, Arella had gotten into a spat with a fellow dancer.

"I'll be right there," the water Elemental promised, heading towards the fountain. "I just want to see if Lady's there again."

The white wolf shook her white pelt and sighed, but padded forward anyway. For the past few weeks, the girl had started to miss her old home, and every so often, would try to contact her mentor through the fountain's splashing pools. It hadn't worked, thus far, but Amadahy wouldn't give up. She kept trying the calm, clear pool that resided in her mentor's home, instead of the many pools that mapped the jungle.

Brushing her fingers across the water, Amadahy closed her eyes, feeling her power bubble under her skin in waves, flowing into her veins. "I call upon the Lady of the Water and the Sanam jungle," she announced clearly, picturing the pool she had so often seen, tucked into the back corner.

The pool bubbled and frothed in response, but after a moment, calmed, the ripples ceasing, turning the surface as smooth as glass. Amadahy searched the clear surface, waiting, watching, hoping, until the glass water rippled, and there was Lady, smiling at her charge through the water.

"Lady." Amadahy sighed, breaking into a grin as she took a seat on the large stone rim of the fountain, Naida climbing up to take a seat beside her.

* * *

Damek fairly flew into the cave, his heart hammering, hoping he wasn't too late. Seeing his mentor leaning over the large pool at the back, he raced towards her, unable to wipe the idiot grin off his face. Skidding to a stop beside her, he dropped to his knees, ignoring the slight pain that shot through his legs as his knees connected with stone. Leaning forward, he found Amadahy grinning up at them, looking no different than the day she left. 

No, Damek mused silently, drinking the sight of her in, she had changed, but in subtle ways that only one that knew her well might notice. She was tanner, and her blue eyes sparkled with life, but she seemed a bit drawn, a bit…bored, Damek decided finally.

Waving down at the image, he said clearly, "Hey, Dahy."

He saw her grin grow bigger, and his heart lurched suddenly as he saw her. Gazing down at her image, he barely heard Lady ask urgently, "How are you doing?"

Amadahy's smile faded a bit, and she answered, "I'm fine enough, Lady. I'm making friends," she reassured her mentor, seeing the question hovering on her mentor's face. "I like it well enough at the palace," she shrugged, "but I'd like to see a bit more of the city."

"How's Travis?" Lady asked, a sly smile in her voice and on her face, and to Damek's dismay—mentally, he noticed that he had never cared this much before—the girl in the pool blushed, averting her blue gaze.

"He's fine." She answered, refusing to meet their gazes: Lady's grinning face, Damek's suddenly mulish face.

"Should I be preparing for a wedding?" Lady asked teasingly, and in unison, both of her pupils' heads flew up at the same time to stare at her in shock: Amadahy with a pleased and blushing embarrassment, Damek with a mulish resentment and a growing anger.

"Lady!" Amadahy protested, shocked, but Damek heard the pleasure in her voice, and it made his blood run cold.

Suddenly, her blue gaze turned to the young man next to her mentor, and she smiled at him. "Damek," she told him, once again sounding as if they were very young and she had done something that would please him, "I planted the flower that you gave me." She disappeared for a moment, but her surroundings stayed the same, and Naida didn't move.

A moment later, she was back, cradling a silver and blue pot. In it, Damek could make out the form of the blue rose he had cultivated for his friend, and the pleasure at seeing the care she had taken with it sent a hot flush through his veins, and he grinned at her.

"You did a very good job," he told her softly, gently, and she started, pleased at the compliment. Lady gave her pupil a swift and piercing glance, but he did not seem to notice; his gaze was locked on the young lady in the pool.

Naida nudged the girl, and Amadahy glanced at the wolf, smiling at her companion. By the silence that ensued, Damek knew they were talking to each other, and his heart fell slightly at Dahy's next words.

"I have to go," she said, sitting up, obscuring her face from her old friends. "There is a dispute that I have to settle." She suddenly sat down again, and stared intensely at the ones she had left behind.

Her voice suddenly choked with emotion, she whispered to them, "I miss you, and I always will." With that, the water rippled, and she was gone, replaced with just dappled water, reflecting her eyes.

"Goodbye." Damek whispered to the water. Lady whispered her own goodbyes, her eyes wet with tears. As good as it had been to see the girl again, her hurried parting cut into both of them, more than either would ever admit.

Suddenly tired, Damek decided that he had to get away. "I'm going for a walk," he announced suddenly, standing. Lady made no move to stop him; she merely watched him go. She worried about the moody young man her fun-loving pupil had turned into, but it was expected. He was now eighteen, Amadahy's seventeenth birthday was today, and he missed her more than ever. She left him alone, for now, but one of these days, they would have to talk.

* * *

Padding through the palace halls, Amadahy made her way towards a familiar wing of the palace, her mind whirling. Her recent conversation had stirred up dormant feelings, and she tried to suppress the pangs of homesickness, as well as her loneliness. 

Turning down yet another hallway, Amadahy heard the familiar sounds of a voice raised in indignation, and another, deadly silence that seemed to follow, as if the owner of the second voice couldn't talk, but could send death stares.

Which she was.

Drawing even with the two quarrelers, Amadahy noticed that Arella had once again picked a fight with the bossiest woman in the dancing troupe: Bata.

Bata was a beautiful, buxom young woman in her early twenties, and the clear leader of the group. She hated people that didn't obey her, and she didn't have much tolerance for Arella, for while she couldn't hear, was blessed with a more beautiful singing voice than Bata herself. Which in Bata's small mind, was the same thing as disobeying, which often led to spats that Amadahy had to solve.

As soon as she spotted the younger girl, Bata rushed forward to grab Amadahy's arm, tears welling up. "Tell this whore that she is not welcome anymore!" She spat tearfully, seeming to choke back a sob as her green eyes flashed in anger.

Coldly, Amadahy shook the older woman off, turning to her friend. She had no use for Bata, and preferred to take Arella's side openly, but she knew that she would just incur Bata's wrath if she did so.

"What happened?" She asked kindly, taking in her friend's pale face, large watery blue eyes, and stubborn jutting chin. Fervently, she wished Ella was here, but her friend was off in the city with Jed, and would not be back until evening, leaving Amadahy to fend for herself.

Sighing, Amadahy waited for Naida to finish listening, ignoring Bata's indignant screeches. Annoyed by the noise, she turned to the other woman.

"Kindly shut your trap before you draw unwanted attention to yourself!" She hissed, her blue eyes changing to a dark blue in anger.

Chastised, Bata shut her mouth with a snap, just as Naida turned to her charge.

_Youngling,_ _Arella says that the dispute started over a man. Apparently, one of Arella's suitors is Bata's brother, and Bata expressed her displeasure most severely at finding them together._

Amadahy smiled at the wolf, inwardly smirking at her friend's delicate wording. "Most severely" indeed! She knew that Arella was telling the truth; the dancer was too in awe of Amadahy's powers to tell a lie in her presence. Bata, on the other hand….

Amadahy turned to the head dancer. "Why do you have a problem with your brother seeing Arella?" She asked quietly, watching the older woman carefully.

"He's too good for this common whore!" Bata spat back, the fire once again returning to her gaze. Green eyes so like the ones Amadahy had seen earlier that day…

Suddenly, revelation struck, and she stared at Bata with new eyes, calculating now. "Kobe is your brother?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes!" Bata shot back, staring at Amadahy like she was stupid. "And this whore seduced him! He refused to come to my performance this afternoon because he was with her!" She screeched, pointing a shaking finger at the silent figure across from her.

"Perhaps your brother did not come because he doesn't like your singing?" Amadahy asked lightly, her blue eyes sharp. Bata stared at her for a moment, then closed her mouth, glaring, while Arella hid a smile behind her hand.

"This isn't over!" Bata snapped, glaring at both of them. "I will find a way to get her out of this troupe! No freak belongs with the renowned dancers of Jocu!"

"You are dismissed, Lady Bata!" Amadahy shot back, suddenly tired of this charade of pretending to like the woman across from her. "I will not be so kind next time."

With a final glare, and her green eyes promising murder, Bata stalked away, leaving a fuming Amadahy and a relieved Arella in her wake.

Signing "thank you," Arella slipped off, and Amadahy watched her go, wishing her luck silently. With a sigh, she continued to wander the hallways, the smooth stone under her bare feet reminding her of the smooth stone in the bottom of the rivers at home, smoothed to perfection by the rushing waters.

Closing her eyes, Amadahy could almost feel the water lapping at her toes. She wandered the hallways, almost in a daze, lost in memory…

* * *

A short time later—it could have been hours later, she didn't know—a fierce tugging on her hand alerted Amadahy that she should pay attention. Her blue eyes flew open, and she found herself staring at the frantic face of Arella. Before she could ask what was wrong, the other girl pointed to her feet. 

Gazing down, Amadahy realized that the water she had been imagining was real. Six inches of water lapped around her calves, feeling cold and pleasant against her legs after a month of nothing but bath water. But from the screams that rang through the hallways, not all of the palace occupants found the half foot of water flooding every single hallway in the palace pleasant.

Naida commented from where she stood, the water licking her legs, _Arella says that if they find that you did this, you will be punished._ More frantic signing from the singer, and the wolf continued, _She says you need to hide in the city for the rest of the afternoon. She says Ella was last seen at a tavern, the Dancing Dove. She will show you the way out of the palace, but then you must make your own way there_.

Instead of sounding worried, the wolf sounded merely amused and excited, as if she knew something the girl didn't. At Arella's insistent tugging, Amadahy complied, running smoothly through the water, clearing their path, hoping she didn't get caught.

* * *

Half and hour later, Amadahy was wandering through the market, hopelessly lost. She was enjoying her solo trip through the city, but she wished that someone could direct her towards the Dancing Dove. Suddenly, a commotion reached her ears. 

A striped calico kitten raced out from behind a nearby fruit stall, and at once, Amadahy caught the scent of wild lilies, the scent she hadn't smelled since her first trip through the city.

"Saru! Saru!" Childish voice called out, and a moment later, a young girl and boy charged out from the same direction of the kitten. Meanwhile, the kitten, Saru, had spotted Amadahy, and sensing the girl's powers, streaked towards her.

Minutes later, the children came pounding up to her, finding a tall, strange girl with a white wolf by her side cradling a purring Saru.

The girl, clearly the leader of the two twins, boldly walked up to Amadahy and quickly petted Naida. "I like your wolf." She said calmly, meeting Amadahy's blue eyes with her amber ones.

The scent of wild lilies was stronger now, and Amadahy smiled down at the girl, struck by the familiarity and kinship she felt radiating from this young girl. The twins looked to be no more than seven, and they were as different as night and day.

The girl was olive-skinned, lighter than Amadahy's dark tan, but the same shade as the once-wild girl at her palest. Her wavy hair, so like Amadahy's, was chestnut, and her bold amber eyes sparkled with life. Her brother had the same skin, but he had messy raven-black hair, the same shade as Amadahy's, and piercing green eyes. He had a meeker, quieter air about him, one of a thinker, and yet, he walked with authority. He followed his sister complacently, but Amadahy sensed that if need be, he could lead.

"Thank you for finding Saru," the girl continued, staring up at Amadahy. "I'm Azula," she announced, "and this is my brother, Jachai, but everyone calls him Weaver."

"Azula and Weaver." Amadahy repeated, bemused, wondering why the names seemed so familiar, as well as their faces. She had never seen them before, and yet felt a kinship towards them, a connection she couldn't name.

"Would you like to meet our family?" Azula continued, not waiting for an answer. "They would want to meet you, and I know you would like it." Deciding to humor them, Amadahy nodded, and with that, each twin grabbed her hand and whisked her into a maze of streets.

A short time later, Amadahy stood under the sign of the Dancing Dove, pleasantly surprised. Ella and Jed were supposed to be there, and Amadahy looked forward to surprising them. Grinning at her two young guides, she let herself be pulled inside, Naida following.

The tavern quieted as they entered, but the children took no notice, racing each other towards an oak table that sat in the corner, and calling for Amadahy to follow.

* * *

Nalin Brandon looked up as the tavern quieted. The last time it had become deathly still in the tavern, he had almost died moments later. Wary, he looked up, reaching for a dagger. Finding what his thieves were staring at, he gasped, his heart almost stopping. 

Padding forward on bare feet was a young woman he hadn't seen for seventeen years. It was her birthday today, he remembered vaguely, staring at her as if in a trance. She had come back to them, but she wasn't the same. Yes, the changing blue eyes were the same, the wavy black hair she inherited from his sister, and yes, she wore the flame pendant.

She wore a simple white dress, and she was tan, tanner than her young siblings. But that was just outward appearances. Her blue eyes spoke of a wisdom that could not be found in Corus, and she watched her brother and sister play with a flickering blue gaze that said that she was trying to remember. With a jolt, Nalin realized that she looked like Chaim when he went into one of his trances, and a pang struck him as he thought of his mother.

* * *

His niece had come back to them. Chaim stood staring, taking the girl in, from the flowing simple white dress, to the white wolf by her side. His blue-black eyes flashed, and he watched as Azula and Jachai brought her in. He watched as his older brother stared in astonishment, and he sent a prayer of thanks to the Great Seer before grinning. 

A rattling in the kitchen alerted him to his older sister's presence; Yasmin must have heard the silence and wondered what it was about. He twisted around to watch her appear, unable to stop grinning.

* * *

Seventeen years had been kind to Yasmin, and she still retained her lithe figure, thanks to vigorous thieving that she did over the years. Kiyo was often at her side, helping her raise her younger twins, but she never forgot her lost daughter, her Amadahy. Her black hair was pinned back in a bun, but her green eyes were as sharp as ever. 

Taking a step out of the kitchen, Yasmin took one look at the sight before her and almost fainted. Feeling the blood rush from her face, she whispered, "If this is a dream, then what have I done that the gods would send me such a cruel one?"

Chaim answered her. "It is no dream, sister; she is here."

Tears beginning to form, Yasmin took two more steps forward, out in the open, her green eyes large in a white face. Seeing their mother, her twins scampered forward, but stopped, alarmed, at the sight of her face. Amadahy, too, regarded this woman with calm curiosity, wondering who she was.

Stepping until she was almost level with her long-lost daughter, Yasmin stared deep into the face of one she thought she would never see again. No longer trying to hold back tears, she blurted out one word, one that hushed the whispered conversations that had started to grow at the edges of the room.

"Amadahy?"

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Don't you love semi-cliffies? But, she found her family again! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Tell me what you think by reviewing, and no flames please! Merry Christmas to you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have been sidetracked with exams, and my muse decided to take a nice long vacation and not show up until a few days ago. I thank all my wonderful reviewers that have stuck with me so far, and welcome to Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: The world is Tammy's. I just create the characters you have seen in this story. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 7

Amadahy stared as the whispered conversations around her got louder, the same bits and pieces being repeated over and over.

_"Amadahy?"_

_"You mean the Lady's lost daughter? She's been gone for years, hasn't she?"_

_"Apparently not. She seems to be back." _

_"Why'd she come back now? It's not like her family needs her now, they can support themselves." _

_"Hush, do you want them to hear you? Word is, His Majesty's been searching for that girl for nigh two decades, and he don't take kindly to people slandering his kin." _

The bits of conversation swirled around her, but she seemed to be oblivious to it all, her gaze drilling into this woman who was staring back at her just as intensely, looking for some recognition. Amadahy surveyed the woman in front her, wondering who she was and how she knew her name.

The woman was in her early thirties, with midnight-black hair that rivaled Amadahy's, and piercing green eyes that were currently filled with tears. Her tan skin was close to the shade of Amadahy's, but something in her stance, the way she held herself and the shape of her face, told Amadahy that this was no stranger.

The strange niggling feeling in the back of her brain that had been there since Azula and Jachai appeared began again, this time with a vengeance. Amadahy shook her head, tying desperately to remember, knowing that it was vital. One memory broke free from the dark recesses of her mind, and Amadahy blinked in surprise as it filled her mind, clear as any vision.

_

* * *

A baby lay in a well-made wooden cradle, waving her tiny fists and gurgling to herself. Her strangely intense gaze was focused on a small glass flame that was suspended above her cradle on a fine silver chain, swaying softly in the breeze that crept across the nursery. The blue flame seemed to pulse with the flow of water, and the baby gurgled in delight, her small cap of black hair standing up at all angles, her blue eyes clearing from cyan to match the pure blue that colored the pendant. _

_The baby's face puckered into a soundless cry as she reached for the flame that swung just out of reach. As if summoned by some unspoken command, a woman's face appeared over the cradle, slender fingers reaching out to soothe the fussing infant. _

_"Hush, Amadahy." The woman crooned, her green eyes softening as she murmured to her first-born. A light smile graced her lips as she continued, "I told you, you can have the flame when you come of age. You are still too young to know what this means, and who it represents." The smile dimmed slightly as she continued, "The time is not right, although many would think so." _

_"There will come a time," the much-younger Yasmin whispered to her daughter, "when you will understand what this means to you, and who you are. We will just have to wait until that time." _

* * *

Amadahy blinked as the vision faded, shaking her head slightly as her surroundings came back into focus. The woman, Yasmin, was still standing there, and expectant look on her face. 

Hesitantly, Amadahy looked back at her, and when blue eyes met green, some strange connection, the loving bond between mother and daughter that had long since been severed, was partially restored.

Amadahy took a step forward, her fingers instinctively reaching up to curl around the glass flame. Yasmin watched her daughter's actions, slightly apprehensive. Would her daughter remember her new-found family?

Time seemed to stand still, until finally, Amadahy stopped and looked her mother straight in the eye. Something inside her trembled; she still didn't know if this new memory would help her at all, or if she was right, so hesitantly, she croaked softly, "Ma?"

That was all it took. Yasmin rushed forward, a smile breaking through the tears that now began to fall. "Amadahy!" She cried, pulling her now almost fully-grown daughter into her arms. Amadahy returned the embrace awkwardly, unsure of how to act around these people, who, ten minutes before, had been perfect strangers.

"Ma." Amadahy murmured the word again, relieved at how much easier it came out this time. She was also relieved to find that the embrace didn't feel as awkward as before. Resting against Yasmin's shoulder, Amadahy felt for a moment, that she was home.

Excited squealing broke into this tender embrace. "Mommy!" The loud, shrill voice was clearly Azula's, offended and demanding. "You never told me that we had another sister!"

Both women pulled away for find Azula staring at them, amber eyes wide with excitement. After a moment, she had run forward, hugged Amadahy around the waist, and stood there, staring up at her new sister. "I'm glad you're my sister," the little girl confided in a soft whisper. "I like you."

She backed up, blushing at her confession, but Amadahy smiled gently. "Thank you," she said gratefully, glad of the immediate acceptance she got from her younger sister.

Yasmin turned to her only son. "Jachai, aren't you going to welcome your big sister home?"

Jachai's green eyes were huge, and he stared at Amadahy. "You're my new sister?" He asked wonderingly, looking from his mother to this new girl, who had appeared out of nowhere and was now part of the family.

At his mother's urgings, Jachai shyly walked over to Amadahy, giving her a hesitant hug. "Are you coming home with us?" He asked shyly, his green eyes on the ground. Amadahy laughed softly and gently embraced her younger brother, kneeling down to be on eye level with him.

"I hope so." She told him softly, and to her surprise, she found that she really meant it.

Straightening, Amadahy found that four people still awaited introductions. One, a man that was sitting at a round oak table, had an air of command about him. His green eyes watched her steadily, and the faintest hints of a smile flitted about his firm mouth. His black hair, so like her own, was a bit wild, but he brushed out of his face impatiently.

The second was a young man her age, with strange blue-black eyes and tan skin that pointed to some Yamani heritage. He had black hair, like the other man, and their facial features alone pointed to the fact that they were kin. It was his eyes that caught Amadahy's attention. Although they were that strange blue-black shade, they held a wisdom that could not have come from living in Corus, or anywhere on earth for that matter. It was a divine wisdom that was sparked only by the gods and delivered to only a few.

Yasmin stirred behind Amadahy, clearing her throat and drawing her daughter's attention away from the handsome young man. "Amadahy," she murmured, gracing her daughter with a loving glance, "these are your uncles, Nalin, also King of the Rogue, and Chaim."

Amadahy stared at this newest development, and turned to her mother, incredulous. "The Rogue?" She asked, shocked. She had heard tales of the Rogue both inside the palaces walls and from Lady herself, and both conflicted with the other. Deciding to suspend judgment for the moment, she bowed stiffly to her uncle, drawing a chuckle from Chaim as Nalin grinned outright.

"There's nothing to fear from me, lass," he said kindly, standing up to draw her into his warm embrace. Amadahy complied, wondering if she liked the nickname or not. She and Chaim watched each for a moment, before the latter stiffly nodded; clearly, he was choosing to be aloof and distant in this warm family reunion. Frankly, this sat well with Amadahy, who was wondering how much more embraces she could take. Growing up with only Lady, Damek and Kendala, as well as the animals, she was overwhelmed by this new (and in her mind, large) family that had appeared out of nowhere, ready to accept her as their own.

The round, cheerful looking woman with dark hair and sparkling brown eyes was introduced as Nalin's wife Eva. After crushing her niece in a hug, Eva returned to the kitchen, insisting that while she would have liked to stay, the meat pies did not make themselves.

That left the tall, lanky man that had stood quietly in the background, waiting his turn. Something in Amadahy longed towards him immediately. Maybe it was the avian powers that she sensed with her own, merely hiding behind this human exterior, or perhaps it was his voluminous silence, so like Damek's, that said everything. His copper hair was cut short, accenting his amber eyes that he had clearly passed on to his younger daughter. Those amber eyes were strange too—they had the sharpness and cleverness of a hawk, or one of the eagles that Amadahy was used to befriending back in the jungle.

So it was without hesitation that she made her way over to him, and he watched her, surprise flickering slightly behind his amber eyes. She barely heard Yasmin as her mother murmured, "This is your father, Kiyo." Amadahy's blue gaze was locked on her father's, but she heard him murmur quietly, for only her to her, "I thought you would have been afraid to come."

With that statement, something clicked, and Amadahy knew that coming here had been no mistake. Someone had guided her here, and now she at least knew who to thank. "How could I be afraid of my own family?" She asked softly, and Kiyo's sharp eyes softened as he swept her into a hug that she gladly returned, feeling warm and safe for the first time since leaving the jungle.

"How cute." Someone drawled from the back of the room, and all of Amadahy's family turned to face the speaker. A burly man stood up from where he had been sitting, a sneer decorating his face.

"So, you found your way back, have you?" The man asked, glaring at Amadahy. "Well, wench, can't you see that your family has no use for you?"

All of them bristled, and Nalin stood, drawing a dagger, ready to confront the speaker, but Amadahy was quicker. Hot rage boiled in her veins, but her head observed all of this coolly. Flicking out a hand, she called to some water that rested in a bowl nearby. Reminding the water that she commanded of the snowy north and ice, she hardened the slips of water into icicles, sharp as daggers. Pausing to make sure they were sharp enough, Amadahy flung them in the man's direction, making sure to put enough power behind it.

Stunned by the force of her icy power, the man was driven backwards against the wall, knocking his seat over as he went. Dazed, the man could only watch as the ice daggers pinned him to the wall, slicing through his clothes and imbedding them into the wall. Stuck, the man could only howl in frustration, but no one came to his aid. They were all staring at the girl in shock, and new whispers started up as the man sputtered for some help.

Amadahy glared at the man for several seconds before turning back to her family. Nalin was staring at her, his mouth open in shock. Chaim was nodding calmly, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Azula and Jachai looked on with wide eyes, delighted, and Kiyo watched this display, grinning.

Yasmin was white-faced, her green eyes glowing in disbelief. "Amadahy…" she whispered, just as Azula burst out, "Can you teach me to do _that_?"

By her mother's tone, Amadahy could tell that Yasmin wasn't referring to her, but she dismissed it for the moment by turning to her little sister.

"I don't know if I could teach you," she confided, but her heart twisted when Azula's face dropped in disappointment, so she added, "but we'll see, okay?"

The little girl brightened, and Amadahy turned to Nalin. "I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience," she murmured, bowing. Nalin stared at her for a moment, incredulous, and than started laughing, a low chuckle that quickly escalated into a full laugh, shaking his large frame.

Amadahy watched him, wondering what was so funny, when Kiyo came up beside her. "Nalin's just shocked at what you did. He'll get over it." The girl stared up at him, a bit worried, when a new voice calling her name prevented her from asking her next question.

"Amadahy? Amadahy!"

Amadahy spun, looking for the caller, and grinned in relief as Ella and Jed emerged from the crowd, looking at her with a bit of awe and respect. The grin slid from the girl's face when she saw their expressions.

"Please don't do that." She begged, grasping their hands and pulling them over to where the rest of her family stood. Naida leaned against her leg, comforting her. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean to do it."

Ella, however, had apparently moved on to other, more important things, for she burst out, "Dahy, I didn't know you had family here in Corus!"

The girl stared at her friend, and then at her family. Surprise flitted across Yasmin's face at the nickname, but a second later it was gone, to be replaced by a welcoming smile as she gazed at her daughter. The rest of her family waited for her to introduce her friends.

"This is Eleanor Smith and Jed of Hollyrose." Amadahy said, grinning at her friends.

Nalin's face tightened almost imperceptibly, and he asked swiftly, "Smith?"

Ella faced him, her blue eyes steady as she turned to the King of Thieves. "Yes," she replied evenly, confusion evident.

Nalin said nothing more, merely murmured something softly to Chaim, who frowned, nodded, and slid away without a word.

"Dahy!" Ella poked her friend in the ribs to get her attention. She mock-glared at the other girl, a smile playing at her lips. "Why didn't you tell me you had family in Corus?" She asked again, and Amadahy shook her head, a smile of her own playing across her face.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know."

Ella face morphed into one of ultimate sympathy. "Oh, Dahy, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Amadahy shot Jed a look, one that told him to get his girlfriend out of there before she made things more awkward for her new friend.

She faced her mother, a sad smile crossing her lips. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She told them, surprised to find that she really would regret not being able to go home with them. Home. Strange, wasn't it, that she didn't know which home she belonged to now.

Yasmin grasped her daughter's hand, panic flaring as she thought of losing her newly-found daughter so soon. "You'll come back, won't you?" She asked, her green eyes feverish. She was backed by affirmations by Azula and Jachai, that they too, wanted to see their new big sister again soon.

Amadahy embraced them all, knowing that they needed the comfort more than she at the moment. "Of course I'll come back," she promised, following Jed and Ella out of the Dove, Naida at her heels. "I'll come back tomorrow." She promised quickly, before ducking out into the night air, leaving her family to stare after her longingly.

* * *

Ella pounced on her friend the second they left the Dove. "Dahy, you have family here?" She practically shrieked, latching onto her friend's arm with a vice-like grip, determined to pump the girl for every scrap of information she held. "And you didn't know!" She moaned theatrically, while Jed chuckled and Amadahy rolled her eyes in a vain attempt to escape her friend's wild imagination. 

Ella paused for a moment to consider her friend thoughtfully, then nudged Jed. "Jed, didn't Arella send us some message to watch out for Dahy today because she was in trouble back at the palace?"

Amadahy let out a groan at this, remembering the flooded palace rooms that awaited her when she got back, and possible punishment, while Naida behind her commented, smirking in the way that only a pleased wolf can, _Let this be a lesson to you, youngling. Next time you want to let your imagination go, find a safe forest to do it in. Otherwise, you'll end up like Ella._

Giggling softly at the wolf's comment, Amadahy complied to her friends' pleas to hear the story behind Arella's message.

Laughter floated all around the three companions as they traveled the well-worn road back to the palace. Hearing their laughter floating back to him, a young man in the upper room of the Dancing Dove smiled to himself, knowing that things would turn out right in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Well, she met her family now, and I hope that that satisfied you all. She will come back, in the next chapter, but be looking for clues to more of the danger that is lurking around Amadahy. This story isn't over yet, so stayed tuned!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! Well, once my muse starts, she doesn't seem to stop. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I am sorry to say that this chapter is mostly filler, and that the really good stuff begins in the next chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, none of this is mine. If it was, I would be amazingly rich, and these fanfics would be insanely good books that everyone loved. Alas, they are not, and so I must content myself with what I have. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 8

Amadahy woke up a few days later, strangely excited for some reason. She lay in bed for a moment, Naida restless at her feet, before she remembered: She was going to see her family again today!

Suddenly filled with energy, she bolted from the bed, startling Naida, who calmly leapt down as if nothing had happened and ate her breakfast that was waiting for her next to the bathroom. Amadahy flew through the day's preparations, bolting down her breakfast in record time. She was puzzled however, when they were ready, when Naida headed in the opposite direction of the door. Leaping out of the open window, the wolf called for her charge.

_Youngling, you might need to see this. _

The strange sound of her mind-voice rattled Amadahy, and swallowing her fear, the girl clambered down into her private courtyard. Her heart sank as she saw her wolf standing protectively over a wilting flower in a familiar silver-and-blue pot; in all the excitement, she had forgotten to feed Damek's rose.

Shamed, and feeling very guilty, Amadahy raced back inside, grabbing the packet of plant food that Kobe had given her. Scrambling down from the windowsill, Amadahy bolted over to the rose, hoping she wasn't too late. Her heart in her throat, she opened the packet, pinching generous amounts of the magicked plant food onto the potted soil the rose resided in.

Holding her breath, Amadahy waited, breathing silent prayers that she wasn't even aware of. First one, then another, green spark began to emerge from the light green dusting of plant food that was liberally applied to the rose. The sparks lazily crawled up the stem, replenishing color and luster to the drooping petals. Calling hurriedly to the fountain after the sparks had faded, Amadahy drizzled water onto the plant, which the rose accepted, in a seeming grateful manner.

Crisis averted, Amadahy straightened, her heartbeat back to normal and a relieved smile on her face. Naida watched her for a moment, then let out an amused yip as Amadahy jumped when the giant bells tolled the time--seven hours past the midnight call. Inspired by a sudden idea, Amadahy turned and made her way to the fountain, Naida trailing behind curiously.

Swirling a hand in the water, Amadahy murmured, "I call upon Damek, ward and pupil of the Lady of Water and the Sanam Jungle." Her face was composed and calm, but her heart thundered with the spontaneity of her idea. Would Damek be glad to see her? She hadn't talked to them since a few days before, the day she had gone to see her family. It seemed like so long ago now.

Just as she had hoped, her water powers still connected her to the pools of the Sanam Jungle, and they found Damek just as quickly. He seemed to be sitting on the bank of a small river, just staring into the distance.

Amadahy smirked; for once, she would be the one doing the scaring. With a childishness she hadn't felt in awhile, she called out, "Damek!"

* * *

Damek almost fell into the river's fast moving current as he heard his name being called. Looking wildly around, he saw blue light bloom over the surface of the river: the sign of Amadahy's magic. His heart beating wildly, and a grin sliding over his face, unbidden, the young man leaned forward, his dark eyes glowing in anticipation. 

"Dahy!" He cried out, louder than he meant, and he saw her satisfied grin, and knew that she had meant to scare him. He glared at her, but the light in his eyes revealed his joy that she was there.

Amadahy laughed in the face of his supposed anger, and her blue eyes, changing to a sky-blue with mirth, sparkled at him. "Don't worry," she told him with feigned innocence, "you can scare me later."

Damek smirked at her, resting on his stomach to get a better view of the river's surface and her. "I'll hold you to that." He told her, laughing slightly.

A moment later, the laughter was gone, to be replaced by an uncharacteristic worry. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get Lady?"

Amadahy smiled down into the fountain's pool, touched by his concern. "I'm fine," she told him, suddenly doubting her reason for contacting him and wondering if she should tell him.

Sure enough, his brow furrowed, and he stared at her, confused. "Why did you call on me then, if you're perfectly fine?"

Amadahy blushed under his gaze, and drew a finger delicately through a portion of the water that wasn't being used as a two-way mirror. "I don't know why," she confessed, staring down at the fountain's dark stone rim. "I was lonely, I guess, and I wanted someone to talk to." She refused to raise her gaze, a blush staining her cheeks as her eyes turned to a dark blue with uncertainty. "I just thought of you."

She was so busy seeming to memorize the fountain's stone carvings that she missed the broad grin that lit up his face. "That's okay," Damek told her, and she raised her gaze to his, making his stomach jump and his heart beat faster as he took in her pleased expression.

It seemed to him like they were kids again, and they were communicating in a secret way, like they did when they didn't want Lady to find out that they had done something wrong. (Which she usually found out about later, thanks to Kendala.)

He leaned closer, his nose almost brushing the river's surface, wishing she was there with him, wishing that he was able to grab her hand, not just grasp at some reflection in a two-way mirror made out of water. "I've missed you, you know," he murmured to her, hoping she heard.

The delighted grin that spread over her face was enough. "I've missed the jungle, too." She said off-handedly, and Damek would've been insulted that she didn't miss him too, had he not seen the emotion in her eyes. She missed him as badly as he missed her, she just couldn't say it there. She did not have the freedom of speech he had here, with only the plants whispering around him. At the palace, anyone could be listening.

Her face seemed to dim for a moment, and then brightened. "Oh, I do have something for you to tell Lady!" She gushed, and Damek braced himself, knowing that he would probably take this as bad news.

He was right, in a way, when Amadahy rushed on a moment later, "I finally found my family!"

Damek dropped his gaze for a moment, involuntarily calling to memory the conversation he had with Lady a few days before Amadahy left. He had found that Amadahy had family in Corus, and that's why she had to leave.

His silence and dropped gaze was enough. When he looked up again, Amadahy was gazing at him as if seeing him with new eyes. "You knew, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question, and Damek felt it burn through him, as much as the accusation and pain in her eyes burned through his heart.

"Dahy, I swear, I would have told you, but Lady swore me to secrecy!" He was babbling now, he knew, desperate to keep her friendship and the connection. He needed this, he needed _her_. "Please believe me!"

Apparently, using her nickname was the wrong thing to do, for Amadahy pulled away until her face was almost completely obscured. "I don't know what to believe about you now." She told him coldly, and Damek stared, hoping she would give him another chance, before she spat, "I'm going to go visit my _true_ family now, and perhaps _they_ won't lie to me!"

With that, the water rippled again, and Damek was left with only his dismayed reflection staring back at him: An eighteen year old who had just been spurned by his best friend.

That last remark had hit its target, and Damek resisted the urge to curl up where he was and cry. Instead, he stood, growling curses under his breath as he made his way towards Lady's home. The plants shrunk back, feeling his bloom of power as he passed, his anger growing.

Storming into Lady's cave home, Damek stood glaring at anyone and everything until Lady looked up. Instantly, she was at his side, blue eyes frantic and worried.

"Damek, what's wrong?"

Damek turned to her. His dark eyes were dull, and he looked utterly lost. "She found her family." He whispered brokenly, and Lady encompassed him in her embrace, inwardly rejoicing and wailing at the same time as Damek finally gave way to the tears that had threatened to fall since Amadahy had left them.

* * *

Amadahy turned away from the pool, hurriedly wiping away tears, and Naida commented from where she was worriedly looking on, _Youngling, you didn't need to treat him so harshly. He was only protecting you._

"Protecting me!" Amadahy yelped, rounding on the wolf, who stared back at her with impassive golden eyes. "How was he protecting me?" She asked, glaring. "How could he protect me by lying to me?"

_He cares about you,_ was the calm reply. _We do strange things to protect the ones we deeply care about._

Brushing away the wolf's words, Amadahy growled, "Look, I don't want to hear another thing about it. I'm going to the Dove to go meet my family like I promised. Are you coming?"

Heaving a sigh, Naida trotted after her fuming charge, muttering to the wind—since she knew Amadahy could hear her but wouldn't acknowledge it in her fury or process it, _He could have picked a better way of showing that he cared. _

* * *

By the time Amadahy reached the Dove, her anger had cooled, and she was ready to greet her family again. She was ecstatically embraced by her mother, and was shown up to a room that she could call her own for the time being. Happy at being so welcomed, Amadahy eagerly conceded to going shopping with Yasmin that afternoon for a new ball gown, and was then pulled off by Azula and Jachai to play. 

It turned out that Azula was serious when she said she wanted to learn Amadahy's water trick—the young girl, nicknamed Princess, had an unusually powerful Gift for someone her age, and Amadahy helped her practice by shaping water.

"Now," she instructed the girl beside her, watching a deep bowl filled with water a few feet off, "I want you to pull the water from that bowl and shape it into whatever you want."

Azula nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I think I understand," he said calmly, watching the water. Putting both hands out, she beckoned to the water, biting her lip as she tried to control her power. Slowly, surely, the water began to rise, and Amadahy watched with pride as the water slowly became a miniature horse, complete with a flowing mane and tail.

"That was great!" She congratulated her young pupil, and Princess beamed, pleased and delighted by her older sister and clear idol's praise.

"Now," Amadahy challenged her, "can you make different shapes?"

After her water lesson with Azula, Amadahy was dragged off educate Jachai, who's goal was a little different from his twin's—he wanted become a master storyteller—hence the name "Weaver."

Complying, Amadahy spent the next hour telling Weaver most of the stories that she knew from her childhood in the jungle, legends that Lady told her, or that she made up. There were even a few scarier ones that Damek had made up for her benefit, and her heart grew heavy as she told those, remembering how they had parted on such bad terms that morning.

Weaver was scared after hearing such horror stories, so Amadahy switched to lighter stories—tales of how the constellations were made and how they got their names. She had just finished a particularly long tale about The Cat constellation, when Weaver decided that it was time for lunch.

Amadahy watched him enter the Dove at a run, and suddenly deciding that she was not that hungry, decided to go sit in the refreshing shade of the Dove's expansive garden.

Much to her surprise, she found Chaim resting against the trunk of one of the largest trees in the garden. He looked up at her, and merely scooted over so there was more room for her. Settling down next to him, Amadahy said nothing, and he offered no conversation, and so, they sat in silence.

She had always felt closest to Chaim, in the few days that she had known him, perhaps because he was her age. Or maybe it was because he was one of the few things that she remembered from her previous life in this family. Or maybe it was because he was not that sociable, and that he reminded her of the quiet silences in the jungle.

Nevertheless, she passed her remaining afternoon in silence, Naida snoozing comfortably by her side.

* * *

Wandering the halls on the way back to her rooms, Amadahy ran across a familiar figure heading her way: Travis. 

She stiffened, wondering why she was so apprehensive. Things between she and Travis had cooled considerably since the first ball, but she still felt the slightest of feelings for him, so she blushed when his hazel eyes met her clear blue ones.

"Amadahy!" Travis sounded glad to see her, and so the girl relaxed slightly, still not completely comfortable.

"What do you need?" She asked, genuinely curious, and he showed her two letters that he had been clutching fiercely.

"Can you deliver these for me?" He asked, his voice slightly strained, his hazel eyes darting everywhere but her.

"Of course," Amadahy complied, taking the letters from his shaking hands, and then looked at him, catching his eye.

"Travis," she asked, "is anything wrong?"

"No," Travis answered, even more nervous now, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Amadahy frowned at him, then at the letters. They were addressed to Ella and Jed respectively, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them. When she looked up again, Travis had gone, and she frowned at the place where he had been, puzzled by his strange behavior.

Naida at her heels, Amadahy set off to deliver the letters, never once realizing that the griffin seal of the Smith house was printed on the back, sealing their deadly contents.

* * *

**A/N: Well, then, that sets us up for the next chapter! Please review, and no flames!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whew, three chapters in a day! Don't expect it every time there is an update, but I had to get this chapter out. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but please understand why. This is one of the most pivotal chapters in the story, and I needed to get it posted. This is where the real fun begins, so please enjoy Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 9

In the palace of Corus, Tortall, there are many lavish rooms, each decorated with much extravagance. Once such room was near the middle of the palace, and even though it was close to midnight, one man was busy pacing his study, deep in thought.

Ethan Smith had been trying to elevate his court position for almost twenty years now, ever since his daughter Eleanor was born. He longed to be more than just the king's favorite merchant, sent to do important business in Carthak and Galla—he longed to be a noble, to have his own fief. True, his longings had something to do with his own family—he wished that Travis and Eleanor would have all the luxuries their deceased mother had had, but mostly it had to do with his own greed.

Ethan had tried everything to become a noble in the past nineteen years: Bribery, flattery, paying people to masquerade as nobles and fill the king's ear with all his good deeds, but to no avail. He was at the end of his rope on their trip through that jungle, but it had revealed a secret weapon and a plan that he had never thought of before.

Ethan Smith knew who the girl was—he had seen her likeness on many wanted posters around Corus seventeen years ago, but he never expected for her to turn up on his return trip from Carthak in the middle of a jungle! He had seized the opportunity there, knowing that he might possibly have the chance to become a noble, if he played his cards correctly. It was then that he realized that he had a secret weapon.

He had realized, through careful surveillance, that the girl, Amadahy, was enraptured by her son. Travis seemed as equally enthralled by the wild girl, and Ethan had once again seized the opportunity that presented itself to him. He realized that if he could get the girl to Corus, he could possible extort the money from her desperate family. Seeing the attachment Travis had to the girl, it was easy—too easy—for Ethan to convince Travis to ask the girl to come with them. As he had hoped, she had fallen easily for his trap.

He hadn't expected for his daughter to take the girl under her wing when she got there—he had hoped that her suitor from Hollyrose could keep her occupied long enough for him to carry out his plan, which was why he had sent the letters. The letters, that set his final plan into action.

Ethan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, pausing for a moment in his pacing to stare at the fire. He had never tried capture before, but it seemed—seeing that Travis and the girl had not formed any sort of romantic attachment—the only option. His original plan was for his son and the girl to become lovers, and then with some gentle prodding, Travis would marry the girl. At that point, Ethan could demand enough of the girl's dowry from her family that it would be enough to catapult him into high society.

But as time passed, and as his window of opportunity was fading, Ethan realized that he would have to ransom the girl. It wouldn't be hard, he mused; there was a ball in two night's time. He would plan his actions carefully—if he moved too soon there would be too many questions. It would have to be farther into the evening, so when the girl and his son disappeared, there would be no question as to where they had gone. After all, they were the supposed young lovers of the court, and everyone knew that lovers could only take so much dancing together before they slipped off to other activities.

Ethan Smith grinned to himself as he banked the fire. Everything would go as planned, and he would finally have what he had always wanted.

* * *

"Amadahy!" The noise woke the girl from a deep slumber, and she observed through bleary eyes that the was a lot of sunlight streaming through her window for so early in the morning. 

Stumbling out of bed, she opened the door to find a grinning Ella and Arella staring back at her, followed by a harried-looking woman with multiple tape measures that identified her as a seamstress.

Amadahy blinked in confusion, before Ella clarified, grinning joyfully, "Wake up! We're going dress shopping, and we have to hurry, because the ball is only two days away!"

Before Amadahy could protest, Ella had shoved her back into her bedroom, Arella just seconds behind her. Naida watched through sleepily amused golden eyes as the two girls convinced Amadahy to put on a simple dress. When Amadahy had finally dressed, and stood sleepily in the center of the room, the two other girls whisked her out, giggling madly, with a white wolf trailing behind.

* * *

"No!" Amadahy protested, staring at the three pairs of eyes that stared at her pleadingly. Ella and Arella had coerced Yasmin to come along with them and supervise the dress shopping. (Which wasn't entirely true, seeing as Yasmin had willingly and eagerly volunteered to come along to chaperone the three girls, one of which being her daughter.) 

"No!" Amadahy said again, firmer.

"Why not?" Ella pouted, staring at her friend reproachfully while Arella watched from the sidelines, giggling.

Amadahy just glared at her. Had they not seen the dress they wanted her to get? She cast another look at it and shuddered. The monstrosity they called a "dress" was a hideous thing. First of all, it was pink, a color Amadahy couldn't abide, and it was covered in all manners of ribbons and lace. Small adornments were something Amadahy could abide, but this thing looked like a pillow cover one of the sillier court ladies would make.

Shuddering again, Amadahy turned to her friends, her resolve set. "No." She repeated again, and Ella shook her head, sighing at her friend's seemingly hopelessness at dress shopping.

"Wait a moment," Yasmin said, smiling softly as she grabbed her daughter's arm, as Amadahy was headed for the door. She disappeared amongst the racks, to return a moment later, a dress in hand.

"Will this do?" She asked, and all three girls gaped in astonishment.

The dress was much simpler than any of the others that they had looked at so far, which meant that Amadahy liked it immediately. But it was the colors that got her. The dress was calf length, meaning it was perfect for Midsummer, and the sleeves were only quarter length and ended at the elbow. The colors were that perfect blend of the purest blues and the gentlest greens, a combination of colors that made Amadahy think of the grassy banks of the pools in the jungle and the clear blue of her favorite waterfalls. The blue also set off her eyes and matched her flame pendant, while the green balanced out her tan skin and midnight hair.

"Ma, it's perfect." Amadahy whispered, overwhelmed. She moved into her mother's arms, and Yasmin grinned, returning the hug, pleased that her daughter approved of her choice.

They left the dress shop, giggling and pleased with their choices. Amadahy began to look forward to this ball, surprising herself. Weeks before, she would have hated it, but this ball was in celebration of Midsummer, and even if you hated balls, you have to love the holiday.

* * *

The next two days passed quickly, and suddenly, Amadahy found herself in Ella's rooms, watching her friend do her hair before donning her dress. Playing with the strands of midnight hair, Ella muttered to herself, and Amadahy grinned, hoping she could distract her friend long enough for her to put her hair down. She liked her hair as it was at the moment, and if Ella put it up any higher, it would be on the top of her head. 

"Ella," Amadahy began innocently, "has Jed proposed yet?"

The clatter of pins hitting the floor, and a maid scurried to get them, as Ella stared at Amadahy in the mirror. "Dahy!" She gasped, a smile mapping her face in spite of her best efforts, and a blush painting her cheeks a very becoming shade of pink.

"What?" Amadahy asked, blinking at her friend innocently.

Ella shook her head, laughing, and then turned the question on her friend. "Has my brother proposed yet?"

Amadahy had been expecting this question, but she was not ready for the reaction. Her cheeks heated with a deep blush, and she stared down at the vanity top, willing her voice not to shake.

"No," she responded, trying to keep her face straight.

"You seem disappointed." Ella teased, but seeing her friend's glum expression, tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry," she consoled, hugging the younger girl around the shoulders, "you'll find your own happiness."

Amadahy blinked up at her friend, grateful. "Now," Ella said, stepping away from Amadahy's hair, "we should be getting ready, not gossiping!"

Twenty minutes later, Amadahy was staring at a court lady in the full-length mirror that was hanging on the wall of Ella's rooms. This lady wore very little face paint, but she didn't need much. Her dress was a mixture of blue and green hues, and her blue eyes changed shades as she studied her reflection.

"You're beautiful," Ella complimented from where she stood in the doorway of the bath room, wearing an equally beautiful silver dress that complimented her blonde tresses.

A knock at the door ended their primping session, and Ella opened the door eagerly to come face-to-face with a scrubbed and gallant Jed of Hollyrose.

The second Jed saw Ella, his face melted into an expression of pure adoration and love-sickness. "Beautiful," he breathed, his eyes shining as he drew her to him for a kiss. As they parted, Amadahy cleared her throat from where she stood watching, a slight smirk curling her lips.

At her expression, Ella (if possible) blushed harder. "We should get going." She murmured hastily, and took Jed's arm. He offered the other to Amadahy, who took it eagerly, looking forward to her first Midsummer ball.

* * *

When they arrived at the ballroom, Amadahy was surprised to find that Travis had been looking for her. He brought her a cooling glass of punch, which she took eagerly, surprised by his affection. The nervousness and anxiety she had seen the other day was gone, to be replaced by the caring and affectionate Travis she had known back when she first met him. 

"Would you care to dance?" Amadahy looked up, startled. The last time she and Travis had danced, they hadn't been able to say two words to each other, but she wondered if they could do better this time. Willing to give him a second chance, she nodded, gave him her hand, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Amadahy…" Travis trailed off, unsure of what to say, but Amadahy waited him out, wondering what he was going to say. They moved in time to the music, constant practice making them both experts, and attempting to carry on a conversation.

"I apologize for the way I've been acting lately," Travis told her stiffly, and Amadahy hid a smile at his formal tone.

"It's all right, Travis," she murmured, daring to reach up and touch his cheek, trying to comfort him. She could feel his skin heat under her hand at the unexpected touch, and she hurriedly removed her hand, blushing.

"Thank you," he murmured as the dance ended. Instead of parting and finding a new partner, he gently led her out into the palace gardens, under the light of the moon. Grateful to get away from the heat of the ballroom, Amadahy complied, following willingly.

They wandered the gardens in silence, for Amadahy just wanted enjoy the night air, and Travis seemed much more withdrawn than before. The stars were twinkling down at them, and the roses perfumed the air. Amadahy was gazing at her surroundings, awed by the beauty, when Travis reached out to grasp her wrist gently.

"Amadahy…" he whispered, in a tone so soft and heated that she shivered slightly, suddenly cold. There was a strange emotion in his eyes: a strange mixture of fear and excitement.

"Amadahy…" he whispered again, and suddenly, his lips were on hers, soft and warm. Shocked, Amadahy could only stand there, and then she responded, wrapping her single arm around him neck, as he still had hold of her other wrist. Warmth exploded in the pit of her stomach as their kiss continued, and suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her arm from the base of her wrist, and quite unexpectedly, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...Travis seems to be a bit of prig at this point, doesn't he? I'm sorry, but that part was begging to be written. I hope you don't all murder me for that extreme cliffy, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and no flames!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, the good news is that I didn't leave you hanging that long with the cliffy from Chapter 9. I am putting Chapters 10 and 11 up together, because they pretty much go hand in hand, and they work very well together. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 10

Darkness was the only thing that greeted Amadahy when she awoke. As she sat up, her head swam, and she shook it slightly, trying to dislodge the pain and figure out what was going on. She flexed her wrists, and winced slightly as something stung. Raising her hand, Amadahy realized that it was so dark, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Raising her other hand, she searched her wrist for the stinging irritation, but only came up with smooth skin. She was not bound in any way, she found, stretching her aching legs. Her muscles were merely cramped from being in one position for too long.

She didn't dare try to get up, but she settled into a better position, trying to discern something about the room around her. From what she could make out, the room wasn't much bigger than a horse's stall, covered in packed dirt and surrounded on three sides by solid stone walls, and guarded by a barred iron door on the fourth. Wondering who had put her here, Amadahy shook her head again, trying to ignore the buzzing at the back of her skull and remember the last thing that had happened.

With a gasp, she remembered. Travis! Growling a curse, Amadahy stilled when she heard footsteps, and tried to gather some water to her, so she would be able to defend herself.

Nothing happened.

She tried again, trying to beat down the panic that had risen in her throat. What had happened to her power? She tried again, summoning water from the stones that dipped into her cell. Again, nothing happened. Refusing to give way to a panic attack, Amadahy sat and thought. So, someone had blocked off her magic. There was water nearby, but she couldn't use it. For the first time in her life, she was helpless, and she didn't like the feeling. At all.

She was just getting over the first wave of panic and horror when the door to her prison slammed open. Amadahy flinched at the light that poured in, not used to it, and blinked up at the three figures it illuminated. Their faces were in shadow, but the one off to the side had the build and armor of a guard, while the one on the other side looked to be Travis.

Amadahy glared in his direction, but her attention was quickly directed to the man standing at the front, staring down at her. His face was in shadow, and it wasn't until he spoke that she realized who it was.

"Well, well, well." Ethan Smith chuckled, sneering. "Look's who's awake."

At this, Amadahy could only stare at him in shock and horror. He was the one keeping her down here? Why?

He seemed to read the question on her face. "Are you comfortable?" He asked, feigning worry. He chuckled some more, and all the girl could do was glare at him.

"You won't get away with this." She told him, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"I won't?" Ethan Smith asked dangerously, shifting slightly as his laughter died.

"No." Amadahy shot back, glaring.

"And why is that?" Came the silky question, sneering.

"Ella will find me." Amadahy said bravely, hoping she was right.

The laughter that boomed from Ethan made her heart sink. "My daughter?" He asked incredulously. "My daughter, rescue you?" He shook his head, as if she was a dim-witted child.

"You obviously didn't read the letters, did you?"

"What letters?" Amadahy asked suspiciously, hoping to keep him talking so she could learn as much as possible.

Ethan seemed happy to oblige. "Those letters that Travis gave you, that bore the griffin seal of my house. The letters that you delivered yourself, the letters that told my daughter and that simpleton suitor of hers that you would be staying with your family in Corus?" His sneer became wider, twisting his face into an ugly grimace. "You mean those letters?"

Amadahy just stared at him, before she came up with another savior. "My family." She spat defiantly, glaring.

Ethan shook his head again, and her heart sank. "Your family won't know where you are until they get this ransom letter," he purred cruelly, pulling a white letter out his tunic.

Seeing that her options are dwindling, Amadahy gave it one last try. "Damek and Naida…" she murmured, half to herself. They would know that she was in trouble.

At this, Ethan's sneer became a full-blown grin, but the sight of it did not cheer the girl up. "I'm sorry to say that your wolf had an unfortunate accident." He told her, sneering. "She might make a nice rug though."

Amadahy glared, her temper fraying, but it didn't snap until his next words.

"As for Damek…" Ethan sneered coldly down at her. "Your Damek is never coming for you. He's dead. I saw to it myself."

At this, Amadahy lunged to her feet, her blue eyes turning to a blue-black with boiling rage. "Murderer!" She cried, lunging towards him, not really sure how she would injure him, but knowing she had to try.

Out of nowhere, Ethan's broad hand came to connect with the side of her face, sending her sprawling back into the dirt. She stared at him, the shock of being struck registering before the pain. She bit her lip to stop the ringing pain that washed over her, and she still managed to glare at him as she stumbled to her feet.

"Why?" She croaked, staring at him.

"I need the money," Ethan murmured carelessly, sounding bored and disinterested now.

Amadahy responded with a few choice words that she had learned in the Corus streets, and Ethan's hand once again swung out, this time to connect with the other side of her face and send her right back into the hard, packed dirt of her cell.

Travis winced at the sight of Amadahy curled on the ground, trying to rally her strength for another attack. Seeing her like this made him regret to going along with his father's plan from the very beginning, but he knew if he spoke now, he would be punished as well, perhaps even more brutally.

Amadahy glared up at his father, still defiant, even though blue and purple discolored bruises were already rising from where Ethan had struck her. Travis glanced away, and his conscience poked him again, demanding he do something, instead of stand there.

Travis tuned it out, and followed his father out of the cell, only glancing back at Amadahy once.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Amadahy was slowly giving up hope. Her captors had not mistreated her brutally, aside from the few kicks and slaps she was treated to, she was fed and not bound in any way. She had the freedom to move about her cell, but she was usually so tired and hungry that she no longer found the energy to walk. 

Just as she had suspected, her connection with Naida had been severed after the first few days, and she was beginning to believe that Ethan's words really were true. Trembling, Amadahy curled up in the dirt, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. She wasn't given a blanket, and she had to make do with one of her original dresses from the jungle, made for intense heat. Even one of her heaviest ball gowns would be welcome—it would at least retain some body heat and warm her.

Time passed. One day, the door of her prison swung open, and Amadahy shielded her eyes from the unaccustomed light, blinking fearfully up at whoever her newest captor was.

Ethan Smith's cold voice rang out again, and the girl winced. "So, you seem to be getting along fine in here," the man said, appearing not to notice the girl's slimmer body and shaking figure.

Amadahy could only glare, and even that she could not hold for long. She dropped her gaze, wondering what torture she would have to withstand now.

She flinched away from his foot as his sturdy boot came out to nudge her ribs, as if checking to see if she was still alive. Her limp hair hung down in front her face, and her blue eyes had descended into a permanent blue-gray. She stared at him, the spark gone from her eyes. She no longer cared.

This seemed to please the man in front of her, who was once again flanked by Travis and the guard. "You know," he continued conversationally, as if they were sitting in a cozy shop and discussing the weather, "I had hoped that you would come to like this place. Your parents have yet to respond to the ransom letter, but that's all right." Even in the dark, Amadahy could see his cruel grin. "Well, it's all right for me," he amended. "It's not like you're going to go anywhere soon, seeing as I have the only key in and out of this place. And besides," he continued, motioning to the two beside him, "these two are the only other ones who know where you are, and they're not going to be telling anyone."

"Father."

The small word came from Travis, who looked as if he was about to object. Amadahy's heart leapt for a moment as she considered the possibility that he would stand up for her. Her small hopes were shattered when Ethan Smith turned to glare at his son, and Travis quailed under his stare, silenced.

"I'll be seeing you." Ethan Smith told his captive, and then turned and left the room, followed by his son and faithful guard.

* * *

Travis followed his father into the sunlight of the upper palace, trying to tear his mind away from that dark room under the palace where the girl he had brought here was captured. He had almost distracted his mind with other pursuits when he found his sister waiting for him in his room. 

The look on her expectant face was enough for him, and Travis felt his heart sink. Great. More lying.

Ella watched him for a moment, waiting for him to speak, and then jumped right in after a moment's pause. "Have you seen Amadahy lately?"

Travis sighed; he had been trying to fend off this question for the last two weeks Amadahy had been missing. Ella was becoming suspicious, Amadahy's family thought she was comfortably ensconced in the palace, becoming a noble lady, and only Travis and his father knew the truth.

"No." He told her, sighing again.

Ella's blue eyes sharpened, and her mouth firmed. "Are you sure?" She asked, in a tone that told Travis to watch his words. She suspected something.

"Yes, why?" Travis asked, genuinely curious.

Ella shook her head. "She's not at the Dove," she sighed, running a hand through her blonde tresses, worried. Travis' heart leapt into his throat, but he needn't of worried, for Ella continued without a glance in his direction, "Perhaps she went back to the jungle," she mused.

Travis breathed a soft sigh of relief and pounced on this alibi. "Yes!" He told her, a bit too enthusiastically, for Ella gave him a strange look. "I mean," he amended, "I got a note from her a few days ago. Her mentor in the jungle summoned her back."

Ella nodded, seeming to accept this lie. "Why didn't she say good-bye?" She wondered, her voice breaking. Travis felt bad, deceiving his sister, and he was tempted to tell her the truth right then and there, but the threats from his father were too prominent.

"I don't know," he mumbled, sounding downcast. "She said in her note that she was called away in the middle of the night."

To his surprise, Ella came over to him and enfolded him in her embrace. "I'm sorry," she told him. "You loved her and she didn't say good-bye either. She'll come back someday." She whispered consolingly, and Travis returned the hug half-heartedly, the sinking of his heart telling him the truth, the truth he could never share with his sister.

Before he could say something else, Ella pulled away. "I have to go," she murmured, her blue eyes a bit watery. Travis nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, and watched her leave.

As the door closed behind his sister, Travis let out a sigh of relief. She had almost stumbled over the truth, but thankfully, he had managed to come up with a believable alibi. Squaring his shoulders, he left his rooms, an idea pounding his brain.

There was something he needed to do.

* * *

Amadahy was too tired and emotionally drained to look up when her door opened again. She had tried for the last hour to get water to come to her, but she was having no luck. She felt fragile and weak, something she was unaccustomed to, and she felt as if her favorite toy had been taken away. She only lifted her head when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. 

She peered up into the darkness, and her heart nearly stopped. "Damek?" She whispered, hoping and praying it was he.

"Who?" Her guest asked, and Amadahy groaned and looked away.

"What do you want, Travis?" She snapped, a bit of the fire coming back into her eyes, which her guest was glad to see.

"I don't want anything," he told her, gently helping her to her feet. "You're free."

Amadahy stared at him in the dim light, swaying on her weakened legs. "What?" She took a stumbling step forward and almost fell. Travis caught her and gently set her back on the ground, which she did gratefully.

"You're free." His voice was so soft, she wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"How can I believe you?" She asked, staring up at him as if she had never seen him before.

"Just trust me." He told her, taking her hand and crouching down next to her. "It's just past the midnight watch, my father is long asleep, and I can help you get back to the jungle."

But Amadahy had heard only one thing. "Trust you?" She hissed incredulously, sitting up straight suddenly, glaring at him with all the venom she could muster.

"Amadahy…" Travis trailed off, because she wasn't done yet.

"Trust! Trust you? I have always trusted you, and look where it got me! It put me in this hole, this prison, and my best friends murdered! So please excuse me if the last thing I do is trust you!"

Travis bowed his head, guilt swamping him. "I'm sorry about your friends." He told her sincerely, really believing his father's word when Ethan had said that Naida and Damek were dead.

Amadahy glared at him. "Get out." She spat. "I am never going with you anywhere ever again. The next time I see you, it will be to kill you!"

Travis sighed, but stood anyway, complying. He knew that it this point, there was no reason for her to trust him, and that she wouldn't be coming with him.

"I am truly sorry, Amadahy." He murmured, before the door swung shut with a _clang_.

The echo of the door slamming echoed the Amadahy's lonely heartbeat, and it was only after she was sure Travis was really gone that she broke down and sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Amadahy! This chapter was hard for me to write, and was very depressing. But wait, it gets better! So please review before push the next chapter button! Please review, and no flames!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 11, which I am posting right after 10 because this one takes place a few days after the last squence of events in Chapter 10. This is personally one of my favorite chapters, and I hope you agree. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The world is Tammy's. The characters you don't recognize are mine. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 11

It was dark.

But then again, it was always dark now, these days that had no beginning and no end, this meaningless passage of time where Amadahy sat in the small room she had yet to leave and let her mind wander. More often than not, her mind wandered to all that she had left behind, and only occasionally did she wonder about her family. She had never really known her family, so she did not miss them—she only occasionally wondered if they missed her.

No, the deep ache in her heart was for Lady and Imp, for the beautiful waterfalls and steamy jungle she had called home, for the peaceful silence that descended as the sun did, when only the creatures of the night roamed the darkness. She missed Naida's comforting presence in her mind and beside her; she could no longer sense the wolf, and she feared the worst. The girl missed even Kendala, with her thundering temper, the rains she controlled, and the lightning that flashed across the dark sky at her bidding.

Amadahy shifted in the darkness, seeking a better position. Her eyes had adapted to the dark rather well, and for all that she could see of the small room, a single patch of moss was her only companion. With a sudden jolt of remembrance, she reached out to stroke the moss, tears leaking from her eyes.

As the tears continued to run down her cheeks, she was besieged by memories. Memories of Damek carefully tending plants as she watched, guiding her along the moonlit paths so they wouldn't get lost, chasing her around and hiding in tree stumps, and grinning at her cheekily when he bested her. The memories shifted, and she seemed to see Damek before her, a roaring waterfall at his back. He held a rose out to her, grinning happily, and enthralled, she reached out to grab it.

Her hand clutched air, and the image dissolved as she curled in a ball on the dirt floor, seeking some comfort as she sobbed. Her fingers ran over the dirt, searching frantically for something familiar, and her tears continued to soak the moss as she gave up and wrapped her arms around herself, her will finally breaking as she accepted the truth.

Damek was dead; he would never come back.

Sobbing, Amadahy ran her hand lovingly across the moss, now wet with her tears, and Smith's words rang her ears, sneering as much as they had the first time. _Your Damek is never coming for you. He's dead. I saw to it myself. _

In contrast, Damek's last words to her sounded in her ears, calming her and driving away the despair she still felt at Smith's echoing statement. _If you ever need me, call for me. Use the plants. They always know how to find me._

Raising a tear-streaked face to the moss, she whispered fiercely to the small plant. "Damek, if you can hear me, if you're still there, please come. I need you. I need you," she murmured, and then her head sank down on her arms as she once again lost herself to the peaceful sleep that had been haunting her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, the moss began to sparkle with a green light, which raced beneath the stone wall, seeking another plant to send the message to.

* * *

Three days later, miles away in the Sanam Jungle, sitting next to a pounding waterfall, was the cause of Amadahy's grief. Damek stared moodily at the waterfall, blindly, wondering about the young woman. He had taken to haunting the jungle in the months that Amadahy had been gone, much to Lady's dismay, and he no longer wanted to do anything. He couldn't find the energy to move much, and the plants sensed it, and as a result, the jungle had begun to suffer. 

Damek only started from his melancholy thoughts when a butterfly landed on his nose. He stared down at the creature, surprised, and brought his hand up, holding the butterfly on his finger and asking silently, _What brings you here, little one?_

The butterfly fluttered her wings slightly in impatience, and the essence her wings gave off caused the man in front of her to start. The scent of Ginata flowers floated to him, and he sighed, his dark eyes descending into shadow as he recognized the scent of Amadahy's favorite flower. He was so caught up in the memory, he almost missed the butterfly's words.

_Message._ It fluttered. _Message for you._

"What message?" Damek demanded, straightening with interest.

_Message._ The butterfly repeated.

"Where's the message from?" Damek asked impatiently, mentally kicking himself for forgetting how slow butterflies talked sometimes.

The butterfly paused. _Three days north._ It finally murmured, and Damek froze, barely believing.

"From Corus?" He breathed, and the butterfly twitched its antennae in reply.

Damek was on his feet now, pacing and surging with an energy that he hadn't felt in months. In response, the jungle around him began to bloom again, surprised by this sudden surge of green energy.

"The message." He ordered, and the butterfly fluttered its wings so hard it almost took off again.

_Message._ The butterfly repeated obediently, and Damek growled a curse, frustrated.

"What is the message?" He asked calmly, barely controlling his temper.

_Message. If you hear me, if you still there, please come. I need you. Message._ The butterfly fluttered nervously, waiting, while Damek stood there, stunned.

_If you can hear me, if you're still there, please come. I need you. _The words rang in his mind, and he snapped back to the present, feeling more certain than he ever had in his life. The butterfly, satisfied that its mission had been fulfilled, took off, but not before Damek voiced his last question.

"Wait," he called softly, and the butterfly paused, suspended in the breeze. "Who sent the message?" The butterfly was already onto the next flower, but her reply drifted back to him.

_Lost water-girl. _

* * *

There was no doubt in Damek's mind about what needed to be done now. Slipping silently towards the edge of the jungle, he prayed to the gods that Lady wouldn't sense what he was doing and come after him. He was doing what he had sworn years ago he would never do: He was going back to the place where he was born. 

The small village lay on the edge of the jungle, and Damek knew from personal experience that they bred fast horses there. It was a horse he needed now, a swift one that would carry him to Corus without any problem. Thus, he was sneaking from the jungle to rescue Amadahy without a word to Lady.

Hopefully, he would be back before she noticed. If not, may the gods protect him.

"Good-bye," he whispered to the jungle around him. "I will miss you." With that, he was heading towards the village, making sure he had everything he needed in a pack slung over his shoulder.

Sliding through the gate to the horse corral, Damek glanced around at all the equines, searching for the best one. A swift movement caught his eyes and drew his attention over to the next corral.

A sleek black stallion stood there, watching him with curious dark eyes. Damek grinned, recognizing a kindred spirit. He slipped silently over to the stallion, thanking the gods that whoever had turned out the horse had forgotten to take his bridle off. He knew how to ride bareback, and quite well, so that was never a problem.

He had just opened the gate as the stallion stepped forward obediently, prancing with excitement as his freedom neared, when a sharp gasp made him freeze and reach for his belt knife.

"Mithros!"

Whirling, Damek's jaw dropped as he came face to face with someone he never expected to see. He found himself staring at an older version of his childhood friend, and he blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Charisse?" He asked, just as the young woman asked, "Damek?"

The two continued to stare at each other, and Damek took in her appearance, awed. When he had left ten years ago, Charisse had been a bouncing girl of seven, with curly black hair and a cheerful personality.

Those ten years had turned her into a beautiful woman of seventeen, with green eyes the stood out against her tan face, and her curly hair had softened into waves that curled around her face in a most becoming way. Her fuller lower lip gave her the appearance of pouting coquettishly, and her white teeth gleamed in the darkness as she smiled at her old friend. A dark green dress hugged her curving figure, and Damek stared in opened-mouth shock as she grinned at his reaction.

Damek jolted back to the present as the stallion behind him nudged him firmly in the middle of the back, impatient to be on his way. Drawing a shaky breath, Damek turned back and started to walk the stallion out of the corral, avoiding Charrise's confused gaze.

"Damek?" She wondered after him, her hushed voice getting higher, "What are you doing?"

Calling to a nearby rosebush, Damek perfected one of the blooms into a full rose, and carefully snipped off the stem, being as gentle as possible. Ignoring the thorns that bit into his hand, he rummaged into his pack for the small vial of Dreamrose that Lady had given him last year, and dropped a tiny bit onto the petals, being carefully not to get any on himself. The last thing he wanted was to be taken captive while he was trying to rescue someone.

Turning back to the woman, he presented the rose to her with a smile. "I missed you," he told her sincerely, watching as she flushed with pleasure under his dark gaze and accepted the rose with a shy smile, unsure of how to act around this mysterious stranger she once knew.

"Thank you," she said softly, and she buried her nose into the petals, just as he had hoped. "It smells--" She never got to finish. With a soft sigh, she crumpled to the ground, already asleep.

Swinging up onto the stallion's smooth back, Damek turned the horse towards Corus, his mind already elsewhere.

* * *

The horse and rider were almost silent as they slid into the palace stable yard three nights later. Both had ridden hard, and both were tired, but Damek was nowhere near giving up. Setting his jaw, he strode into the stable, confident no one was there. 

Carefully putting Tynan away, (as Damek had chosen to name the stallion) the man turned to survey the stables, making sure he wasn't being followed or watched. He had gotten past the guards at the front gate, but he wasn't so sure about the palace itself. Searching for something, Damek froze as he heard an all too familiar voice sound in his mind. Its proximity made him think she was somewhere close, for he could not mistake the white wolf's call.

_Youngling?_ Her cry was as desperate as it was hopeful, and he sped up, searching along this aisle and the next, wondering where she was. Spotting an open stall at the end of the row, he quickened his pace to a sprint. He flew down the aisle, virtually silent, spooking sleeping horses as he passed them. Slowly to a stop, he peered into the darkened stall and stared.

Naida was on her feet, a heavy chain around her neck, shackles chaining her to opposite walls. Her white tail swung slowly in greeting, and her dark eyes welcomed him. In relief, Damek noticed that she had been treated well; her coat was full and she didn't seem starved.

Dropping to his knees before the wolf, the man worked quickly, his hands searching his pack frantically. This close, he noticed the fresh pink scars on the wolf's muzzle, and he wondered what they were from.

_I refused to be broken._ Naida told him bluntly, gazing into his dark eyes. _They beat me. _

Finally locating what he was looking for, Damek pulled out a small vial. Dropping the liquid onto the metal collar, he waited for the magic to take affect. The liquid he was using was a powerful magic, one that could melt or dissolve almost any metal created. But unfortunately, there was only enough to break the metal chains apart.

He slowly removed the chain from the wolf's neck, and when he had done so, the canine came to him. Damek enfolded her in his arms, biting back the tears that came from having a familiar friend so close. He breathed in her wild scent, taking comfort from the one who had guarded him for as long as he had known her.

Rocking back on his heels, he stared at her. "Where is she?" He asked.

Naida needed no further questioning. At once, her fur came up, and she began to snarl, her dark eyes ablaze with fury. _They took her,_ she growled, staring up at him. _They took her away. _

Damek swallowed the lump in his throat as fear engulfed him. "They didn't…?" He trailed off, unable to speak, but to his relief, the wolf shook her head.

_No, she is not dead,_ she growled. _I would have felt it._ You _would have felt it. But now we must find her,_ the white wolf continued, trotting to the stall door. _She is in danger. _

Naida's sense of smell and strong connection to Amadahy led them down into the catacombs of the castle, down into a dank, dungeon-like room with a single torch lighting the cavernous room. A heavy iron door was across from them, Damek had no doubt that Amadahy was inside. In despair, he noticed it was locked, and they did not have the key. He glanced hopelessly around for a way in, but his search yielded nothing.

He glanced down at Naida, and watched in curiosity as the wolf studied the door calmly, her ears tipped forward and her dark eyes glowing with life.

"Naida, what…?" Damek wondered after the wolf as she trotted to the door, sniffing at the lock, and then the hinges. Growling softly, the wolf whirled around to stare him into silence, and then she went back to sniffing at the door.

Damek watched as the wolf threw back her head and howled a low note, one that echoed around the room. He was about to shush her when he noticed the light mist that had surrounded the lowest of the hinges. With a soft _pop_, the hinge came loose, and the door buckled slightly. Staring, Damek watched in shock as the wolf preformed her own magic to free the girl trapped inside.

A middle note, the middle hinge came loose. The highest note yet, and the top hinge came off. Naida stepped back, swinging her tail proudly, and then looked at Damek. At her unspoken command, he stepped forward and pulled the door open, peering into the total darkness inside. Although it was dark where he was standing, this new room was so dark he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

With a delighted whimper, Naida bounded forward, and Damek followed, watching her white coat as it stood out in the darkness. He found her nosing and licking a familiar form. Damek's heart clenched as he saw Amadahy's lifeless form, and he fell to his knees next to the wolf.

"Dahy," he whispered, "Dahy, get up!" He shook her gently, but she merely mumbled something and turned away. Naida continued to wash her face, whimpering with sadness and joy as the man stared, dismayed. What had they done to her?

* * *

Amadahy stood, letting the waterfall brush her face over and over again. The strokes of water were soothing, and she closed her eyes, loving the way the water released her. Suddenly, a voice shot through her mind, along with a sharp pain somewhere. 

"Dahy," the familiar voice pleaded, "get up!" Sharp pain followed this statement, but Amadahy fought the sensation, her blue eyes panicked as the waterfall began to fade, once again leaving her in the dark.

* * *

Her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright, colliding with two somethings on her way up. Cringing with fear, she huddled away from these new tormentors, until something soft and wet was shoved into her hands. Peering down, Amadahy blinked with disbelief. Surely she must be dreaming, if she saw Naida before her! But no, the wolf lay across her lap, her dark eyes expressing all she couldn't say. 

_Youngling, I missed you. _

Tears began to fall as Amadahy buried her face in the wolf's matted ruff, inhaling that comforting scent that she had known since she was little, and that wild scent that reminded her of home.

"I missed you too," She murmured to the wolf, but then pulled away, her blue eyes questioning as her brow knit in confusion. "How did you get out?"

In response, the wolf gazed towards a man that Amadahy had not noticed until that moment. He reached out towards her, and she yelped, cringing and huddling away in fear. She scooted away until her back hit the wall, and she huddled there, tears springing to life and fear swamping her as she stared at her assailant.

She opened her mouth to cry out, but Naida's sharp chastisement stopped her. _Amadahy!_ The wolf snapped, baring her teeth. _Stop this foolishness! _Amadahy paused, staring at the wolf in shock, and the canine continued, _Look_ harder.

Amadahy peered into the darkness in front of her, afraid of what she might find. The unaccustomed light that flooded into the chamber blinded her for a moment, and then she peered up at the man that had freed her. His face was in shadow, but his form was one that she knew well.

She blinked at him, wondering if she was dreaming. "Travis?" She wondered softly, and she heard the man sigh, almost in exasperation.

"Dahy," he said softly, "it's me."

With a gasp, Amadahy flung herself into his arms, jolting Naida from her lap in her scramble to reach the safety of Damek's arms. Huddling into his firm chest, she felt his arms close around her, solid and warm, and she cried softly, clutching his shirt.

"They told me you were dead." She choked out, raising a tear-streaked face to his. Her blue eyes were shining in the gloom, and the man's heart warmed as he saw some of her spirit return.

"Nothing would keep me from you if you were in trouble." He promised her, his voice rumbling in his chest, and Dahy shivered from the warmth and raw passion she heard. His hand gently ran over her face, wiping away her tears, and she curled into his arms, her eyes drifting shut as she registered that she was safe.

"Oh, Dahy," Damek sighed, pressing his lips to her raven-black hair as he stared down at her. "What have they done to you?"

Rising to his feet, he almost stumbled as Amadahy clutched at his shirt, her blue eyes flying open. "Don't leave me!" She almost shrieked, the tears welling again, and Damek pulled her tighter.

"I would never leave you," he murmured, and he felt her relax.

"Never?" She asked, sounding like a lost child.

"Never," he promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she wound her arms around his neck, gazing up at him with new eyes.

"I knew you would come," she murmured, her eyes closing again as they changed to a dark blue. "Damek?" She murmured sleepily, and he shifted slightly in reply. "Could we go to the Dove? I need to see my family before we go home."

Damek's face darkened at the mention of Amadahy's family, but he was interrupted from dwelling on them as Naida broke into his thoughts.

_We should go,_ she told him, trotting to the door, _we could be caught._ Damek nodded, then slid out behind her, still cradling the exhausted girl in his arms.

* * *

They made it out of the castle without any more opposition, for all were sleeping, including some of the guards. After saddling both Misae and Tynan, and making them promise to behave, Damek followed Naida into the darkened streets of Corus. 

Under Naida's directions, Damek soon found the Dancing Dove, where the wolf insisted Amadahy's family was. Stabling the horses, Damek debated about which way he should show himself. There was no way he was leaving Amadahy alone, even if she was with her family, but in the end, Damek decided to travel down the Street of Willows. He could sense through his magic that Amadahy's blood ties here were strong, and after a few wrong turns, he finally managed to locate the correct house as a soft rain began to fall.

* * *

Kiyo awoke with a start, instantly realizing that something was wrong. Even after all these years, his falcon instincts were still quite strong, so he followed his gut and slid out of bed, careful not to wake Yasmin. His amber eyes glowed in the gloom as he paced down the stairs silently. 

The man froze as a knock sounded at the door, and cautiously, he went to open it. Arming himself with as many weapons he had on hand, (which was quite a few, thanks to Yasmin's thieving habits,) he slowly opened the door. As the door swung open, Kiyo stared in shock.

A young man stood on his doorstep, spattered with rain as more dripped down into his dark eyes. A white wolf stood by his side, bristling with protectiveness and wariness. But that was not what drew Kiyo's gaze. What drew his gaze was the sleeping girl in the man's arms.

His eldest daughter had come back to them, for the second time.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Damek to the rescue! Well, did you like it? Hate it? Needs some more plot? More romance? More action? Tell me what you think by reviewing, and please no flames!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and here is Chapter 12. Per request this chapter contains Damek/Dahy romance, reunions, and just plain fun! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the characters you don't recognize are mine. The world is Tamora Pierce's. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 12

"I don't care!"

The young man snapped fiercely, glaring angrily down at the water in front of him. The bubbles across the surface rippled and popped, as if someone was speaking. The young man's dark eyes glowed in frustration. "It doesn't matter!"

At this, silver light glowed from the pool's surface, and the young man growled a curse. Angrily, he slapped the water of the fountain, spraying water everywhere and wetting the darkened stone of the fountain's carvings.

"Shame, Damek." A woman's voice rang out in the air, and the young man froze, a look of mortification and fear crossing his visage, before being replaced by set determination. When his mentor did appear, Damek bowed low, knowing he would be lucky if he got off with a scolding.

"I would have thought you had more respect for me." Lady chastised lightly, "rather than disobey me directly." The amusement in her voice clearly stated the she was not going to fault him, but instead of being relieved, Damek's hold on his boiling rage snapped .

"I only left because Dahy was in danger!" He retorted, and the plants around him, sensing his overwhelming anger and protectiveness, became protective themselves. Thorns and brambles grew twice as long, and they clustered around him, making sure that no one tried to overcome the dangerous barricade they had created.

The woman merely watched all this happen for a moment, making no move to approach or move from her seat on the stone rim on the fountain. Sighing in exasperation, she lifted a hand. The plants, sensing an unspoken command from a higher power, shrunk back reluctantly, returning to their previous homes in the small house's many flower beds and groves.

"Damek." The woman's voice was soft, coaxing, almost pleading, but her pupil ignored her, his dark gaze focused past her, still smoldering in slow-dying anger.

"I know you went after her," Lady continued, as she had the young man's attention and he was a part of the conversation instead of his stony silence. Damek made no move that told her that he had heard her, but she pressed on. "And I'm glad you did."

At this, Damek's gaze snapped up, landing directly on hers. "What?" He asked, disbelief ringing clear.

Lady nodded, suppressing a grin. She knew that he would go after her, and it had taken the message. She had been aware of the message, and while it had made her blood boil that Dahy was being treated that way, the message was clearly for Damek, and Lady was bound to the jungle for a century for being given a second chance at life. The only reason she was here at Yasmin's house was because she had spurned the gods' warnings and decided that her pupils meant too much to her to ignore.

"Yes," she told the young man who was still waiting for her answer. "I would have gone after her myself, but you beat me to it."

Damek relaxed, secure in her understanding and approval. He glanced towards the house, worriedly, wondering how Dahy was doing.

"You should go check on her." Lady urged him, not missing the glance.

Damek turned back to her, concerned. "What about you?" He asked. "I should at least introduce you to Yasmin, if you're going to stay."

"I'm going to stay," Lady told him firmly. "I didn't ignore the gods just so I could come here for a minute and then leave. I'm not leaving without you and Dahy. As for Yasmin," she said, a mysterious and sly smile crossing her face as she got to her feet and headed towards the house, "don't worry about her. We've met before."

* * *

Yasmin was in the kitchen, supervising the evening meal preparations and trying to keep her rambunctious twins out of their older sister's room. The whole family was concerned about Amadahy, but at the moment, she was still sleeping off her ordeal. It had been two days, and she still had not awakened, causing some concern. The twins didn't understand why Amadahy couldn't play with them right now, and as a result, were even more energetic and harder to entertain. At the moment, they had snuck in the kitchen to bribe the cook for some sweets, but Yasmin had caught them in the act. 

Wiping tendrils of hair off her forehead, Yasmin sighed, tired. Having to take care of these two and worry about her older daughter was taxing, and she didn't know how much more she could take until she just fell asleep on her feet. Kiyo was out and about, and the twins were being particularly contrary that day.

"Ma," Weaver whined, "Azula won't tell me a new story!"

"I don't want to tell you a dumb story!" His sister shot back, sticking her tongue out.

Before Jachai could lunge at her and start a scuffle, Yasmin raised a hand, weary of their bickering. "Why don't you go play with Naida?" She asked, hoping the tolerant wolf was around.

Azula pouted, her amber eyes mulish. "She won't play with us. She won't leave Dahy's room, and when we did ask nicely, she told us that she couldn't leave until some lady got here."

"What lady?" Yasmin asked, wondering if they could take another guest, but her daughter just shrugged.

"I dunno. She just said, 'I can't play with you until lady comes.'" Azula told her, and Jachai nodded emphatically, pouting.

"What about Damek?" Yasmin asked, wondering where the young man was. Even though she had only met the young man a few days ago, he had explained to her where he came from, and she found his devotion to her eldest daughter endearing. He had warmed to her twins, and they had become devoted to him ever since he had shown them how to make plants turn different colors.

Azula frowned, her pout deepening. "He can't play." She told her mother. "He's outside, talking to the fountain, and when he saw us, he told us to run along."

"He was talking to the fountain?" Yasmin asked, puzzled.

Azula nodded, "Yeah. He was talking to the water, and when he saw us, he wouldn't let us get near. We did hear a lady's voice though, but he wouldn't tell us who he was talking to."

Sighing, defeated, Yasmin pulled a few coins from her purse at her belt. "Here," she sighed heavily, handing over the coins. "Go buy some bread from the market, and yes," she said, seeing the eager faces, "you can buy some sweets on your way home."

Squealing with delight, the twins raced from the kitchen, babbling excitedly about what they would buy. Yasmin sighed, rubbing her temples. Although they would return home with no bread and sweet-filled stomachs, it got them out of her way for the time being, and she needed a rest.

Cool fingers replaced her own, and moist and deft fingers massaged the pounding away from Yasmin's head.

"My poor Flower," an achingly familiar voice crooned in her ear, smoothing away black tendrils of hair and fixing them back into their bun, "it's hard taking care of them, isn't it?"

Yasmin pulled away from the speaker the second the words left their mouth, and swung around, pulling a dagger from its sheath at her belt. The next second, the knife hit the floor, and Yasmin's face drained of all cover, convinced she was staring at a ghost.

The ivory skin, the changing eyes, the blue-tipped silver hair, the gentle and caring smile, the simple blue dress…it couldn't be, and yet it was.

"Amadahy?" Yasmin whispered incredulously. The vision nodded, and that's when Yasmin fainted.

* * *

Amadahy awoke slowly, groaning softly as her muscles complained at the slightest movement. Blinking her eyes several times to adjust to the sunlight, she surveyed her room. She appeared to be in a bedroom of sorts, and the mattress beneath her was so warm that she wanted to sink back into it, after weeks of sleeping on the hard stone floor of her cell. 

Realizing that she must be at her parents' house, Amadahy relaxed, letting her eyes drift closed. She was prepared to drift off to get some more much-needed sleep when her bladder complained.

Growling an incoherent curse, Dahy slowly sat up, shaking her head slightly as the room swam. When everything came back into focus, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, tentatively placing her feet on the floor. The cold stone floor was a shock, but her legs seemed strong enough to support her. Standing up, the girl swayed, slightly unsteady, until the world righted itself. Gazing down at herself, the girl realized that she needed a bath, one soon rather than later.

Locking her gaze on the bathroom door, Amadahy headed for bathroom, her legs shaking and taking unsteady steps, her feet not quite hers again. She knew she had to make it, for a nice, hot bath of releasing water was waiting for her.

* * *

When Yasmin came to, she once again found herself staring at a face she thought she would never see again. She realized that her face was wet, and seeing the ball of water that was cradled in the other woman's hand, she understood. 

"Amadahy?" She asked, still not ready to believe.

"I must say, Flower," her old friend said, holding out a hand to help her up, "I never thought you would faint at the sight of me. Or have I become that fearsome of an enemy?"

Yasmin felt a smile appear against her better judgment, knowing her friend's humor when she heard it. "Don't flatter yourself," she shot back, taking the proffered hand and pulling herself to her feet. She stared at her old friend, wondering. The hand that she still held felt solid enough, but she didn't know if it was true.

"Would I lie to you?" Amadahy asked, her clear blue eyes changing to a darker shade as she waited for the answer.

Yasmin shook her head, rushing into her friend's embrace as tears began to fall. "You wouldn't lie to me," she whispered, "and I'm glad you came home."

Sinking down in a chair, she pulled her long-lost friend down with her, fixing her with a commanding green stare.

"Now," she asked, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

Amadahy relaxed as the warm steam floated all around her, reminding her of the humid days in the jungle. She had been in this bath for over an hour, merely reveling in the fact that she had her powers back. She had made all sorts of creations out of water, and was now shooting up arc after arc, pleased with the display. 

She heard the door open and close, and she sighed, realizing that someone had come to find her. Biting back her disappointment, she exited the bath, drawing a towel around her as she dressed in one of her original white dresses that her mother had found for her, the silk soft and smooth against her wet skin, too tired to put on a more formal gown.

Opening the door, she let the steam billow out before her, urging it to the window. After it had cleared, she got a look of who had been looking for her.

* * *

Damek opened the door as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb Amadahy if she was still asleep. Closing the door softly behind him, he looked around the room. Naida was nowhere to be found, but she had often taken breaks before from her silent vigil, and was probably out finding food where she could. The windows were open, letting in the summer sunlight, the breeze, and birdsongs. 

Turning towards the bed, Damek's heart leapt into his throat. It was empty, and the bedsheets were rumpled, as if its occupant had been moving around. Gazing around frantically, he calmed somewhat as he caught sight of the light gleaming from underneath the bathroom door.

"Amadahy?" He asked softly, but the splashing of water was his only reply. Turning his back and moving over to stand by the window, Damek waited. Minutes later, a warm cloud of steam hit his back, moving around him out the window. Realizing that the hot steam came from the bathroom, Damek turned.

Amadahy stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking more radiant than he had ever seen her. The light illuminated her slim figure, made slimmer by her weeks of imprisonment, and her simple white dress, which Damek had seen her wear many times before, outlined every curve.

Swallowing hard, Damek took in the rest of her appearance, awe-struck. Her tan skin had paled from weeks of imprisonment, but her wild spirit was still there, contained in flashing blue eyes that were constantly changing. Her black hair, still damp from the bath, flowed around her face in waves, curling at the ends. She was truly beautiful, the young man realized, and in that second, he fell in love with her all over again.

"Are you all right?" The question dragged him out of his stupor, and part of his brain kicked back in, enough for him to form coherent sentences.

"I should be asking you that question," he pointed out, and a gentle smile curved her lips.

"I know," she told him, "but you seemed a bit flushed. I was just wondering." Belatedly, Damek realized that she was right—his cheeks were warm with heat, and he had trouble thinking clearly. Mentally shaking himself, he crossed the floor until he was standing directly in front of her.

"Are you all right?" He asked, turning the question back on her as his dark eyes softened in concern.

Amadahy nodded silently, and then, without warning, rushed into his embrace. She rested against his chest, sagging slightly as her legs, tired from all the exercise, gave out from underneath her. Supporting her, Damek wound his arms around her waist, before carefully scooping her up. She smelled faintly of Ginata flowers, as well as a floral type of soap. She snuggled into his chest, her eyes closing sleepily, much as she had two days ago when he had rescued her.

"Thank you for coming to find me," she murmured as he made to set her down on the bed. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she shrieked, her body tensing up under his hands.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, curling tighter in his embrace as Damek instinctively tightened his grip around her.

"Dahy, Dahy." He soothed, smoothing her damp hair away from her face. "I told you, I'm not going to leave you."

She blinked up at him with the clear blue gaze of a child. "Will you stay with me?" She asked simply, one of her hands working free of its position to grasp his. She failed to see the red that blazed across his face at her request, just as she failed to feel his skin heat under her soft touch.

"Of course," he whispered, and still cradling her, sat on the bed, placing her next to him. Sitting with his back against the wooden headboard, he stretched his legs out, getting comfortable. He expected her to stretch out next to him, but instead, she rested her head on his shoulder, resting on her side, facing him. Instinctively, his arm curled around her, pulling her to his side, and she snuggled against him. Feeling the warmth of her body next to his, Damek wondered sleepily why they fit so well together. Comforted and exhilarated by her proximity and touch, he looked down to see that she was already asleep.

Smoothing her hair back and away from her face, Damek played with one limp curl, realizing that he liked her hair this way, more so than the normal waves she kept it in. Gently brushing his hand against her cheek, he froze as her eyes fluttered open, but she merely gazed him a peaceful smile, captured his hand in hers, and fell back asleep. Leaning back against the headboard, Damek found himself doing the same, even though he was trying not to.

* * *

"I knew it!" The excited exclamation sounded like it came from a squealing schoolgirl, and her companion shushed her before closing the door soundlessly, cutting the sleeping couple off from their view. 

"I knew it!" The joyous cry came again, and this time, her companion clapped a hand over her friend's mouth before dragging her down the hall to another room.

Shutting the door and locking it, Yasmin turned on her friend, who was looking positively gleeful. "You knew about this?"

"I was hoping it would happen." Amadahy told her, grinning.

Yasmin shook her head, eying her friend. "You knew that your pupil would be falling for my daughter?"

Amadahy looked insulted, and her blue eyes took on a darker hue as she stared her friend down. She couldn't hold it for long, and her grin was soon back in place, along with the clear blue shade.

"I didn't know if it would happen," she confessed, "but Yasmin, they've been living the jungle with each other for seventeen years. I assumed at some point they would discover each other."

"And you did nothing to stop it?" Yasmin asked, wondering if she wanted to be mad about the almost non-existent supervision or just happy her daughter had found someone.

"Flower," Amadahy asked pleadingly, "what could I do? They were bound to discover that they felt differently for each other eventually. You might say that the gods willed this to happen."

"You could have sent her away." Yasmin told her friend, green eyes sharp.

"I _did_ send her away," Amadahy defended herself, the grin slipping. "I sent her to you."

Silence followed this statement, before Amadahy continued on a more serious note. "Just be glad that she didn't fall for Travis, and that Damek came to find her."

"Who's Travis?" Yasmin asked, feeling as if she had missed something important in Amadahy's retelling of how she and her daughter got here.

Amadahy's blue eyes were serious, and the smile and laughter was gone. "Travis is the man who kidnapped your daughter."

It took two seconds for Yasmin to arrive at her decision. "All right," she admitted with a sigh, "you're right. They belong together."

"But," she warned as her friend bounced gleefully, "if she goes back to the jungle with you, I want to hear wedding bells before I get the announcement that I have grandchildren, understood?"

Standing up, Amadahy wrapped her friend in comforting hug, realizing that the woman had just consented to give up her daughter a second time, and willingly. "I've protected her with my life these past seventeen years, and I swear to you," she told her friend, wiping away the tears that trailed from Yasmin's green eyes, "I swear to you that she will be safe."

"Always?" Yasmin asked, holding her friend's blue pair with her own.

"Always." Amadahy echoed firmly, knowing that she could keep her original promise to her friend and still protect her foster daughter. A smile graced her lips as she pulled her friend tighter, murmuring softly, "Always."

* * *

**A/N: I liked this chapter, I do think it's one of my better ones. Well, what do you think? Good? Okay? Bad? Tell me by reviewing, and please, no flames!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 13! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and as you can see, this is a majorly long chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**A/N 2: This chapter actually needs the T rating, as we get to mentioning sensitive subjects in here. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: The characters you don't recognize are mine. The world is Tamora's. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 13

"Amadahy!" _The childish cry rang out in the darkened forest, echoing in between the trees, their canopies only lit by the faint moonbeams filtering down. The speaker seemed rather worried, but the girl huddling at the base of the tree said nothing, merely sniffled and wiped at the tears trailing down her cheeks. Her white dress stood out in the dark, her knees drawn up to her chin as her toes dug into the soft earth. Her midnight hair was brushed angrily back from a pale face, and dark blue eyes glared out into the unforgiving night. _

"Amadahy!" _The cry came again, but once again, the little girl said nothing. She wiped a few stray tears away, sighing heavily. She was somewhat hoping the seeker wouldn't find her, but even in her anger, she didn't want to worry him. Her name was being called more and more rapidly in succession, each one tinged with a bit more of genuine fear. _

_Suddenly, a seven-year old boy appeared from behind one of the larger trees._ "There you are!" _He cried, rushing forward, the relief evident in his voice. The six year-old girl just stared up at him with dark blue eyes large in a tear-streaked face, brushing her leaf-and-twig entwined hair out of her face._

"What do you want?" _She asked sourly, turning away from him slightly, setting her chin mulishly in defiance. _

"Whatcha doin', runnin' away like that?" _The boy demanded, his brown eyes sparking with anger as his dark hair flopped into his eyes. Brushing it away in impatience, the young Damek looked at his friend, and noticed for the first time her tear-streaked face. _

"Oh," _he said awkwardly, squatting down next to her and peering at her face as she turned her back to him, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment, _"you've been crying."

"Yes, dodo, I have been crying!" _The girl snapped, glaring at him, furiously wiping at her face. _

_Damek tilted his head like a curious bird, examining her closely._ "Why?" _He asked, genuinely curious, reaching towards her in order to pull one of the larger leaves from her hair. _

_Amadahy dodged his hand, not wanting to accept his kindness, and glared even more._ "Were you not there?" _She hissed, baring her teeth in a bestial way._ "Kendala hates me so much, she left the cave and told Lady she wasn't coming back." _No matter how much she tried to suppress them, the tears began to fall, and she tried to dash them away._ "I chased her away."

"No." _Damek said calmly, with wisdom beyond his years._ "You didn't. It was her choice to leave. Besides," _he said with forced levity, trying to cheer his friend up,_ "I heard Lady say it was time for her to go anyway."

_Amadahy managed a weak smile, and allowed Damek to wipe away a few of her tears. She combed her fingers through her hair, ridding it of the worst of the leaves and twigs._ "Thanks," _she told him, reaching out to grab his small hand with hers._

_Damek smiled back, squeezing her hand._ "Let's go home. Lady will miss us if we're not back soon, and then she'll get mad and send out a patrol."

_He stood, and in the process, grew taller and older, until an eighteen year old Damek towered over her. Amadahy rose with him, and in doing so, arrived at her present state. The two stared at each other, not at all surprised at the sudden changes, but suddenly, Damek pulled his hand from hers and backed away. _

"Damek?" _Amadahy wondered after him, and then leapt back as blue-and-white fire raced between them, cutting her off entirely. She stared at him over the flaming barricade, for some reason desperate to get to his side, and touched the flames._

_As expected, it burned her hand, and she yanked it back, cradling it gingerly. Calling up some water, she nursed her hand until the stinging had cooled. A sudden snap told her something was wrong; looking down, she realized that somehow, her necklace had snapped, and now lay in a million shattered pieces on the ground. Biting back tears, Amadahy looked across at Damek who was gazing at her with such love and despair that for a moment, it seemed to sear her soul. _

_A shadowy figure stepped up behind Damek, wrapping a slender arm around his waist, and Amadahy peered at it. The figure stepped into the moonlight, and Amadahy saw that it was a woman, about her age. She was beautiful woman of seventeen, with green eyes the stood out against her tan face, with wavy black hair that curled around her face in a most becoming way. Her fuller lower lip gave her the appearance of pouting coquettishly, and her white teeth gleamed in the darkness as she smiled up at the man beside her. A dark green dress hugged her curving figure, and she stared at Amadahy in an almost mocking way, a smug smirk curving her lips. _

"Hello, Charisse," _Damek murmured, gazing at her with obvious affection, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. Jealousy burned through Amadahy, so scalding hot that it surprised her. The boiling jealousy gave way to disappointment and burning hurt when Damek sweetly captured Charisse's lips with his._

"Damek!" _Amadahy called desperately, once again seeking a way over the fiery barricade, but the flames grew taller and stronger, forcing her back and almost obscuring her view of her friend._

"He can't hear you." _A chillingly familiar voice whispered in her ear, and Amadahy shivered, more from fear than anything else. She turned to find the one person that she didn't want to see. _

_Travis' hazel eyes were empty and cold, and yet, they seemed to hold a spark of affection. His warm hand reached out to take hers, but to Amadahy, it was as cold as ice. _

"They can't hear you." _He told her again, and she turned to him desperately. _

"Tell me how to get over the flames!" _She begged him, but Travis shook his head, pity replacing the affection._

"You can't," _he told her almost sadly._

"I have to!" _Amadahy snapped back, her eyes turning blue-black with rage._ "I can't let her take him!"

_A smirk curled Travis' lips, as if this is what he wanted to hear._ "Of course you can't," _he agreed, and Amadahy stared, not sure what he was getting at._

"You can't let her take him," _Travis continued,_ "but if you don't do something, this is what his future will be, and you won't be able to do anything about it."

"Tell me how to break the barrier!" _Amadahy begged, ignoring the fact that she was groveling before the enemy._

_Travis pointed to the broken glass pieces on the ground._ "Those can stop the barrier, but only for a few seconds," _he warned,_ "and once you are on that side, you cannot cross back over, and you will be on your own."

_Amadahy cast another desperate glance over the barrier, where Charrise and Damek were happily cuddling. In that second, she knew where she wanted to be._ "I don't want to come back over to this side." _She told him firmly. _

_Travis nodded sadly, as he knew what her choice would be._ "May the gods bless you," _he told her, before he faded away into the night._

_Setting her chin, Amadahy bent down to gently gather the glass flames from the ground. Facing the flames, she swallowed her fear. This was for Damek, and if she wanted to get him back, she had to do this. _

_Throwing the glass shards into the flames, she held her breath. Would it work? _

_Silently thanking the gods when the flames sunk into the ground, Amadahy almost bounded over to the other side, her legs carrying her far beyond the flames' reach and over to Damek's side. Behind her, she could hear the flames roar back to life, but her gaze was locked on the couple in front of her. Charrise was glaring at her in obvious hatred, and Damek was merely looking confused. _

_Amadahy locked gazes with the other woman, and somehow knew what to say._ "He's not the boy you once knew," _she told the village girl kindly, slipping her hand into Damek's. She was faintly aware that he squeezed her hand and sent a smile her way, but she was mainly waiting for Charrise's reaction._

_The other woman bowed to the jungle girl, her eyes gleaming with mirth and new respect._ "You have chosen wisely." _She said simply, and before Amadahy could question her, like Travis, she too vanished into the night._

* * *

Damek woke with a start, feeling very well rested and relishing the feeling of sunlight on his face. Wondering why he wasn't in his own bed, he froze when he turned slightly and found a sleeping Amadahy next to him. Thankfully, he noted, they were both still fully clothed. As more memories from the night before came back to him, he relaxed further, secure in the knowledge that nothing had happened. Armed with this information, he turned to watch his companion. 

Amadahy's brow was furrowed in concentration, as if she was having a bad dream, and incoherent words poured from her mouth, in too much of a babble for Damek to understand them. Instinctively stroking her forehead, he watched as she calmed, her the lines around her eyes smoothing out. Running gentle fingers over her cheeks, Damek gently traced her lips, just studying her face. Blood rushed through his veins as he realized that sometime in the night, their legs had become entwined together, and her hand had come to rest on the patch of bare chest that had was revealed by his unlaced shirt, which must have come undone during the night.

Suddenly deciding that he needed a bath, and that it needed to be a cold one, Damek slid away from the comforting smell and warmth of the woman next to him, resisting the overwhelming temptation to crawl back beneath the sheets and wait for her to wake up. Damek stood by the bed for a moment, merely taking in the picture she made, and the curves and lines of her body. Blood rushed through his body again, hot and burning, and he bolted for the bath.

* * *

Amadahy slowly came out of her dream, blinking blearily at the sunlight streaming in. Rolling over, she was surprised to find that Damek was no longer beside her, and her heart dropped. Rolling back onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling. What had her dream meant? 

Her musing were interrupted by the door of her room opening and closing, and hoping it was Damek, Amadahy sat up eagerly. Hearing the sound of water splashing in the next room, she realized that Damek was in there, so she greeted the white wolf that appeared by her beside with enthusiasm.

As the wolf raised her nose and sniffed at the air curiously, Amadahy yawned, murmuring, "Morning, Naida."

_What, no pups? _

The wolf's question was so unexpected and shocking that Amadahy almost fell out of bed.

"Naida!" She said, unknowingly mimicking her mother's shocked and scandalized tones. Lowering her voice as to not to disturb Damek or arouse his concern, she whispered, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

Naida stared back at her with knowing golden eyes and gave the wolf version of a shrug. _Your mother and Lady were carrying on so much last night about you and Damek that I assumed they were excited about the fact that pups were on their way._ She cocked her head and looked at her charge, her golden eyes sparkling with ill-concealed mirth, her mouth drawn into a wolf's grin. _Are you telling me that they are going to be disappointed?_

"Yes," Amadahy told her primly, "they are going to have to be disappointed for a long while. Damek and I will are not mates, nor will we be in the future, so they are going to have to wait for me to make up my mind."

_Pity,_ the wolf sniffed, hopping up beside the girl. _I like pups._

Shoving her friend playfully, grinning in spite of herself, Amadahy looked up with Damek came in, her blue eyes changing to sky-blue with pleasure.

"Morning." She greeted him, suddenly shy and toying with the covers. Damek seemed equally ill at ease around her, and mumbled a hurried "good morning" while ruffling Naida's thick fur.

_Mates,_ the wolf sniffed in disdain, loud enough for both of them to hear while wiggling away from Damek's hands. _Always not sure how to act around each other after the mating is done. _

With that, she hopped off the bed, heading for the still open door. As she vanished down that stairs, the room's two occupants stared at each other, each turning varying degrees of red until Amadahy collapsed on the bed in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Chuckling, Damek sat on the bed beside her, and just like that, their friendship was back to normal.

* * *

A short while later, Yasmin and Lady appeared at the girl's door, Yasmin bearing a tray loaded with breakfast and Amadahy bearing a joyful smile. Damek took one look at the two women and slipped past them downstairs, leaving Amadahy to deal with them alone. 

Amadahy swallowed nervously as her mother closed the door behind her, a serious expression marring her usually joyful countenance. Lady perched on the bed next to her charge, while Yasmin took the other side. Both waited as Amadahy gulped down her breakfast and then hurriedly brushed her hair, hoping to look somewhat acceptable.

The girl glanced from one to the other, blushing as she remembered Naida's comment from earlier that morning. "What's wrong?" She asked, nervously playing with her glass pendant. Both women watched her movements, and then glanced at each other as something passed between them.

"Wait a moment," Amadahy said, "how you do you know Ma, Lady?"

"Lady?" Yasmin asked, her green eyes lighting up as she grinned broadly.

To Amadahy's surprise, Lady stuck her tongue out childishly in Yasmin's direction. "Well, it was to keep us from getting confused." She said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a child.

"To get what confused?" Amadahy asked, bewildered and wondering why the two were so familiar with each other. "Ma," she asked plaintively, "what's going on?"

Placing a hand on her daughter's, Yasmin gazed at her daughter, her mouth twisting into a pitying smile. "Dearest," she told her eldest, "Lady and I are not strangers. We met many, many years ago, before you were born. I hadn't even met your father yet."

"How did you know each other?" Amadahy asked, looking from one to the other. She fixed her gaze on Lady. "And if your name wasn't 'Lady,' what is it?"

Lady gave a heavy sigh, her dark blue eyes mirroring her charge's as her ivory skin flushed. She lowered her head, her slivery-blond hair with its blue tips shadowing her face. "My name used to be Amadahy of the Bimala."

"Amadahy?" The girl echoed, staring in shock at her mentor and wondering at how strange it sounded to hear her own name come from her foster mother's mouth.

Yasmin squeezed her daughter's hand. "Yes, Lady's original name was Amadahy, just as yours is."

"Why? How?" Amadahy asked, confused. "If you're Ma's friend, what were you doing in the jungle? How did I get there?"

Both women sighed, and glanced at each. "We're going to have to start at the beginning."

Yasmin started the tale, leaning back against the headboard. "Amadahy was my friend," she said, nodding to the other woman. "She was a water Elemental, and she helped me within the Rogue. My aunt Glissa was her adoptive mother."

"Why was she in the jungle then?" Amadahy pressed, but Yasmin merely waved at her to quiet, and Lady took over.

"One day," she said, her voice sounding that a soothing brook, "your mother got an assignment to infiltrate the palace as a noble."

Amadahy turned to her mother in amazement, but Yasmin merely nodded before turning her gaze back to Lady.

"Your mother befriend a knight there, who ended up capturing her, your uncle, and your grandparents. This knight turned out to be working for a fire Elemental, and as soon as I got wind of what had happened, I headed out to save my friend."

Amadahy drew in a breath in shock. She knew the Elemental cycle well, having been gifted with Elemental powers herself at a young age, and Lady had taught her well.

"You died?" She asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to believe it.

At Lady's solemn nod, Amadahy yanked away from her mentor, turning white and grabbing her mother's hand.

"You're a ghost!" She accused, glaring.

"Amadahy!" Her mother voice was sharp with reproof, and the girl winced.

"Sorry," she murmured, realizing that her mother would not lie to her, and that her mentor could not be a ghost.

Lady said nothing and continued her tale. "The gods gave me a second chance at life, as the minor goddess and protector of a jungle in southern Tortall. Grateful for the chance, I took the offer, but I never thought I would find you."

Yasmin took over at this point, seeing her daughter's confused face.

"Back in Corus, we took Amadahy's body to a river, and placed it there. By some magic, she created a glass flame, the very one you wear now." She said, nodding at the flame that her daughter now toyed with it.

Shocked, Amadahy dropped it as it had burned her, and gazed at her mother. "Is this true?" She asked, and both women nodded solemnly. Although it sounded like a fantastic tale that could never happen, Amadahy could see the pure truth in their eyes.

"Amadahy made me promise to remember her, a promise I gladly kept." Yasmin continued, grinning at her friend. "I named my first daughter Amadahy, my old friend's namesake, never dreaming they would ever meet, other than the Black God's realms."

Amadahy nodded, but something still bugged her. "How did I get to the jungle."

For the first time in her telling, Yasmin looked annoyed. "I'm getting there," she told her daughter, her green eyes sharp. Amadahy bowed her head, chastised, and allowed her mother to continue.

"One night, a few months after you were born, someone kidnapped you." Yasmin said, her green eyes shadowed and her voice low. "We didn't know who or why, just that you were gone. We tore Corus apart looking for you, but you were never found. We never stopped hoping that you would appear."

"A few days after your kidnapping, I was summoned one night by a young wolf." Lady took over, her blue eyes softening. "I came to her aid, surprised to see a baby in my jungle. After seeing your necklace, I knew exactly who you were, but I didn't know why you were there. I took you back to my home, and vowed to raise you in your mother's place, as was my duty to my namesake. The rest you know."

Amadahy nodded, and all three lapsed into silence at the tale, each reflecting on their thoughts. The girl realized that all the pieces to the puzzle of her past fit now, and she felt contentment and a sense of peace wash over her.

"Your mother has agreed to let you go back to the jungle." Lady told her pupil, and Amadahy gasped with pleasure, turning to her mother with bright blue eyes.

"Really, Ma?" She asked excited, almost bouncing up and down with excitement. She calmed when she caught sight of her mother's face: a mixture of joy and fear. "Oh, Ma," Amadahy whispered, crawling into her mother's arms, feeling like a young girl again. "I won't ever forget you." She whispered, "Never ever."

* * *

"Damek!" Amadahy called, running out into the garden, where he was sure to be. "Damek!" 

At the sound of her voice, the man turned, his face lighting up at the sight of her. "Dahy!" He called back, getting to his feet. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern written across his features.

"Nothing's wrong," the girl reassured him, her blue eyes a brilliant shade in her joy. "I can come back to the jungle with you and Lady!"

As Damek let out a whoop, Amadahy squeaked in surprise as she was wrapped in a firm hug, joy and happiness flooding her veins. She was going home with them! Pulling away, she realized how close they were standing. Brilliant blue eyes met brown, and time seemed to stop as they seemed to get closer.

Suddenly, Naida's voice echoed through their minds, smug and sleepy. _If you two are going to nuzzle and cuddle and mate, or whatever you humans do, could you please do it somewhere else? The sunlight is particularly warm in this spot, and I don't want to move. _

As one the two humans turned to her, their expressions mirror images of shock and scandalized amusement. "Naida!"

The wolf merely opened one golden eye, stared at them both, and then went back to sleep.

* * *

The day of departure came too soon, much to the Kanoni family's disappointment. After packing both travelers a lot of food and making them promise to stay in touch, Yasmin stood in her husband's embrace, holding back tears and trying to be strong. Azula and Jachai made no secret of their tears, and begged their sister many times to stay. 

Lady stood by the fountain, watching the farewells unfold. She had said her own private goodbye to Yasmin and Kiyo the night before, and was now waiting for Amadahy and Damek to leave. She would transport herself through the fountain, for the gods had summoned her to a hearing of sorts, seeing as she had ignored their decrees and left the place she was given to protect.

Finally, Yasmin detached the now-sobbing twins from their tearful sister, who rose from her kneeling position to hug her mother one last time.

"Don't worry, Ma." Lady heard her whisper thickly, as if choking back a sob. "I'll come back." Backing out of her mother's arms, she turned her back on her family, swinging up on a waiting Misae as Damek mounted Tynan, his jaw clenched as he fought to show no emotion. Although he had only been here a few days, Lady noted, he had forged a bond with this family, who had showed him more kindness than his original human family had.

Naida stood between the two mounts, and as their riders waited, she threw her head back and howled. It was a wolf's mournful song, one of sadness and longing and a story of a family torn apart, brought back together, and then torn apart again by choice. Her aching song floated through the streets of Corus, and the passerby lifted their heads in wonder and longing, their hearts echoing the pain in the song.

When the wolf had finished, she trotted for the courtyard gate. Misae and Tynan followed, their riders lost in their own thoughts. As the white wolf passed Lady, who was watching the small procession, she dipped her head in respect and farewell.

_Remember, Naida,_ Lady warned, watching the wolf pad away. _Keep an eye on them. Remember what I promised Yasmin. I intend to keep that promise, and if you obey me, you will obey my wish to keep that promise. _

_Of course, milady._ The wolf replied, her tone taking on one of smugness, as if she knew something the water spirit didn't. _No pups, no mating._

_Exactly._ Lady beamed at the retreating wolf, and stepped into the pool, calling on an image of the Divine Realms, where the gods were waiting for her. She sighed as the water surged around her. This was not going to be a pleasurable chat with the gods.

Naida turned to watch Lady disappear into the water, then turned back to trotting next to the horses. _No pups, no mating. With these two, how can that not happen?_ The wolf shook her head. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

**A/N: I love it when the animals know more than the people do! So, what'd you think? Good, bad, needs something more? Tell me by reveiwing, and please, no flames!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to Chapter 14! I apologize to you all for taking forever to update, but I have this amazingly long chapter for you to enjoy as a result. Sadly enough, this story is drawing to a close. I only have one or two more chapters slated before the ending, and I'm sorry to see it go. I would appreciate any plot ideas for a new story or anything else you have for me. **

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! For me, today is a snow day, which is the only reason I'm getting this out so early. I decided to post this particular chapter on Valentine's Day because it seemed appropriate. The rest of this story is going to be rated T, mostly for stuff that you will see below. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The world is Tamora's. The rest of it belongs to me. **

* * *

Chasing Waterfalls: Chapter 14

Two days south of Corus, Tortall was covered with lush forestry. A day's journey south of Corus, and you were still within the limits of civilization. A day and a half, and you were pushing it. Two days south, and you were within a giant mass of green that didn't let up until the almost to the edge of the country, towards the sea.

Within this giant mass of green was a pair of riders, clearly comfortable in their surroundings and their relative privacy. Each rode a large stallion, one the snowy white of the northern mountains, the other the darkness of the southern earth. Neither carried any visible weapons, although the large packs strapped to their well-made saddles spoke of provisions. Any thief willing to rob them, however, might have paused after getting a glimpse of the wild wolf trotting like a well-trained dog at the side of the white stallion.

The riders themselves were strange enough, in their own way. The beautiful woman astride the white stallion wore a flowing white garment, suitable for the southern heat of the jungle they were approaching, but the white dress had no adornment, meaning that these two couldn't be passing nobles. The lady's midnight hair streamed down her back in curling waves, and her clear blue eyes matched the stallion's, as well as the cloudless sky above her.

Her companion seemed to be the same age, well-built and wearing a lightly woven shirt and common breeches, his dark eyes scanning the foliage around them calmly. He sat astride his dark stallion like he was born to it, and his tan face spoke of a village heritage, perhaps one of the closer ones that bred such fine equines. His dark hair, almost the same shade as his eyes, flopped into his face, plastering there from the heat that surrounded them, and he brushed it away several times impatiently.

The two joked back and forth, completely comfortable with each other. The wolf pacing next to them seemed worried about something, constantly glancing at the two with worried golden eyes, as if something was going to happen that it couldn't control. As it just so happened, something was about to happen, just not what the wolf expected.

Amadahy wiped her forehead for the tenth time that afternoon, drawing yet another concerned glance from her companion.

"Are you all right?" Damek asked, entwining her fingers with his, squeezing them gently as his eyes softened with concern.

Amadahy nodded, ignoring the pounding of her head. "I'm fine," she lied, shaking her head and laughing gently, trying to ignore the pain in her temples. "I just must not be used to the jungle heat again. I'll be fine in a few days."

Damek nodded slowly, still looking unconvinced, but he bought her excuse for the time being. Calling to a nearby rosebush, he perfected one of the buds to a full bloom, pulling Tynan up for a moment in order to gently pluck it. Handing it to his companion, he answered her questioning glance.

"You look like you need it." He shrugged it away, but was unprepared when Amadahy leaned out of her saddle to hug him around the shoulders, a grin spreading across her face.

"Thank you!" She cried, touched by the simple gesture and realizing at that moment how much she had missed him and all the small things he did for her. Ignoring the blush that spread over his face as she hugged him, she tucked the bloom behind her ear, where it stood out, a graceful red piece of silk in the dark background of her hair.

Her head began to sting, and her vision swam for a moment. Shaking her head rapidly, she barely registered Misae's question as he sensed his rider's uneasiness. _Lady, are you all right?_

"Of course, I'm fine," she murmured back, forgetting to speak with her mind. Damek shot her a confused look, but it quickly morphed into ones of terror and intense concern as the woman next to him began to sway in the saddle.

"Amadahy?" He asked urgently, but she couldn't hear him anymore. Reigning in Tynan with hurried movements, Damek leapt from the saddle to catch his companion right as she slid from the saddle, her eyes fluttering closed.

The frantic young man stared at the wolf who stood next to the two horses, watching him. "What wrong with her?" He demanded, fear making his voice break.

The wolf trotted over to the feverish girl, touching her cold nose to the woman's temple for a moment, then backing away, concern in every line of her body.

_She has some kind of fever._ The wolf said worriedly, gazing sadly at her charge. _I've never seen its like, and without Lady here, we will have to wait it out._

Damek slowly lowered his burden to the ground, laying her out gently as he began to unpack their bedrolls, his face grim and his eyes dark chips of obsidian. "If we have to wait it out, then wait it out we will."

_It won't be easy,_ the wolf warned, watching his movements carefully. _It could take a toll on both of you. _

The man stopped for a moment and stared at his lupine companion, puzzled. "Take a toll on me?"

_You love her,_ the wolf said wisely, lying next to the woman and watching him solemnly. _You love her, so this fever will take its toll on you as well._

Damek blushed, gazing at the unconscious Amadahy, but wisely did not try to deny anything Naida was saying. Finished for the moment with creating a makeshift camp within two of the stronger trees, he crouched next to the fevered woman.

"What do we do?" He asked, his face worried as he stroked some black hair away from his friend's brow as she murmured lowly and fidgeted.

_Get her under some blankets and wait the fever out,_ the wolf advised, _that's all we can do._ As Damek moved to do as the wolf had said, Naida murmured, _And pray. Pray to the gods that they will not take her from us just yet. _

"So mote it be." Damek murmured heavily, moving towards the makeshift tent.

_

* * *

Amadahy blinked at her surroundings, the mysterious stinging gone from her head and wondering why she was surrounded by what seemed to be a rather thick fog. _

"Welcome, granddaughter." _The ghostly voice, while kind and warm, rippled all around her, causing a shiver to race up her spine. A second voice, a man's, seemed to chuckle at her fright, and any awe Amadahy had vanished as this mysterious person seemed to mock her fear. _

"Show yourself!" _She hissed, spinning around, her blue eyes scanning the fog for anyone, anything that could give her a clue as to where she was._ "Where are you?"

"Easy, granddaughter." _The female speaker was back._ "We mean you no harm."

"If you mean me no harm," _Amadahy spat, glaring into the fog, _"why don't you show yourselves?"

_The man's voice chuckled again, and sounding pleased, he murmured,_ "She has a point, sister. We have limited time here, as does she, and our message has yet to be delivered."

_Before Amadahy could back him up in more colorful language, a woman melted out of the mist. She was a few inches shorter than Amadahy, and the girl was struck by how much the woman in front of her resembled her mother. The woman had the same rounded face, the same golden-brown skin, and the same midnight hair. Her blue-black stood out, and her straight hair seemed to sway in some mysterious breeze that Amadahy couldn't feel. She was dressed in black breeches and a black shirt, and she glared into the fog, seeming to stare fiercely at someone Amadahy couldn't see. _

_In response to her glare, a tall, lanky man melted out of the fog, smiling kindly at Amadahy and ignoring the woman's scowl. He had a thin face, brilliant blue eyes, and copper hair that stood out at all angles, as if he had a habit of raking his fingers through it. _

_He smiled warmly at Amadahy, and she found herself smiling back, disarmed by his charming presence. _"Well met, granddaughter."

_The woman next to him snorted and kicked him lightly in the leg, still glaring. _"Oh, now you're courteous and kind, Galen," _she growled, a smile forming on her lips as she tried to keep glaring and failed. _

_The man stared down his nose at the woman, looking highly affronted by her accusations, and Amadahy laughed in spite of herself, liking these two already. _

"And you always were the one that got straight to the point, _Lady Ice_." _The man called Galen drawled, tugging on a loose strand of hair that hung down in front of her face. _

_The woman smacked his hand away, her glare returning at full force._ "Remind me, _brother dear_," _she drawled in return,_ "why I was required to take you along?"

"Because I can control you better than your dear husband, Nara." _Galen shot back. When Nara did nothing but glare, Galen continued loftily,_ "Besides, you would have eaten this young woman at the first cross glance she gave you, and we can't have that, now can we?"

_Nara glared some more, and then gave up and sighed._ "Fine, Galen," _she murmured murderously,_ "I'm stuck with you. Now can we get down to business?"

"Certainly." _Galen said pleasantly, a smug look crossing his face._ "I would have been ready to do business the longest time ago, but you insisted on putting on such a display in front of your granddaughter."

_For a moment, Amadahy was sure that Nara was going to fly at her brother and strangle him with her bare hands. Instead, she settled for stepping on his foot until he yelped in pain, and then turned to the girl with a pleasant smile on her face. _

"Where am I?" _Was the first question out of Amadahy's mouth, after she had smothered her laughter enough to produce coherent sound. _

"You are between the mortal realm and the Black God's Realm." _Nara told her, smiling slightly._ "As you may have gathered, I am your grandmother, and this lout is your grand-uncle, Galen."

"What am I doing here?" _Amadahy asked, grinning as Galen began tugging on his sister's hair again. _

"You are here," _Nara told her, turning to swat at Galen again before continuing, _"because right now, your body is wracked with fever, and the gods have you called you here so you can talk to us. We were called from the Black God's Realm to counsel you."

_Amadahy nodded, although she was still confused._ "Counsel for what?"

_Nara face grew grave, and Galen stilled beside her. Worried by their sudden sobriety, Amadahy shrank back slightly, worried by their worry. The fog seemed wrap around her, cold and menacing, and she shivered, her fear returning. _

"What do I need advice for?" _She asked again, wondering why they seemed so worried. _

_Instead of answering her question, Nara asked one of her own._ "Amadahy, if you could, would you go back to Corus?"

"No!" _Amadahy said violently, but instead of nodding, Nara and Galen merely shared worried glances and then turned back to her. _

"Even if it was important?" _Galen asked gently, his blue eyes searching her own. _

_For a fleeting moment, Amadahy wondered after her family, but then it was gone._ "I don't want to get hurt again," _she murmured finally,_ "but if it was a matter of life and death, I would go." _Her relatives seemed pleased with this answer, and they nodded, slight smiles emerging._

"Why do you need to know?" _Amadahy asked, her brow wrinkling in puzzlement. _

_Nara sighed, her blue-black eyes serious._ "Your mentor is in a council with the great gods at this moment, and if she loses control of the jungle, it will turn on both you and your Elemental friend, and you will be forced out of your jungle. He will return to his village to a hero's welcome, for his family misses him, and you will return to Corus to your family."

_Amadahy could only gape at this news. If Lady was sentenced to the Black God's Realm for her crime of leaving, she would return to Corus for the rest of her life? She would have to leave Damek, Naida, Lady, and Kendala? She would have to leave all them for a family she barely knew, to live in a place she detested now? Could she do that?_

"What of Kendala and Naida?" _She asked, concerned for her longtime friendly enemy, and her loyal guardian of seventeen years. _

_Nara face was drawn with lines of sorrow as she gazed at the terror-stricken girl in front of her._ "I'm sorry, Amadahy," _she murmured, bowing her head,_ "but Kendala is part of the jungle, and so she will remain. Naida, as she is a wolf, will be stripped of her powers of mind-speech and set to live in the jungle as an ordinary wolf."

_To her surprise, Amadahy found tears streaming down her face as she confronted this bleak future._ "This is my future?" _She asked tearfully, wondering what Lady would say, and Damek…she couldn't leave him, not when she was just finding out what he meant to her._

_Galen stared at her mournfully, nodding sadly._ "It is if Lady loses to the gods."

_Amadahy tore her gaze away from them, and cried out,_ "Then send me back! Release me from this dream and this curst fever and let me have my limited time with them! If I only have so much time, then let me enjoy it when I can!"

_Nara nodded, bowing in the Yamani style as Galen swept her a full bow._ "As you wish." _They murmured together, Nara reaching out to press two fingers to her granddaughter's forehead. Coolness rushed from her forehead to her toes, and the fog dissolved, taking her relatives with it as Amadahy collapsed into darkness…_

* * *

Damek watched tiredly, his gaze never leaving the woman beside him. He had held this vigil beside her for three days, watching as she seemed caught by this deep fever and some dream. Naida had told him that some god had her in their grasp, and that was why the fever wasn't breaking. Moments before, her fever had finally broken, and he was now desperately waiting for her wake up. He hadn't slept for days, but he refused to until he knew she would live. However, his eyes kept fluttering shut… 

"Damek?" The voice, rusty after days of disuse, was hoarse and panicked, but it was still recognizable.

"Amadahy!" He was at her side in a heartbeat, grasping her hand in his. "Praise the gods!" He cried, his dark eyes lighting up as his gaze searched hers, looking for some change. He found none, and his other hand came up on its own to stroke her cheek. "You came back to me."

"Damek…" Amadahy never got the chance to tell him what had transpired, for at that moment, his lips were on hers, soft and warm, desperate and seeking. Freezing for a second, Amadahy remembered Travis, but then her mind flashed back to what she had just learned, and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion and desperation.

Damek responded as she did, his kisses become harder and more desperate, and she responded in kind, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. His hand found refuge in her hair, and warmth uncoiled in the pit of her stomach, purring.

Slowly, reluctantly, they parted, and Amadahy stared up at her lover, marveling at his eyes had become smoking chips of obsidian in a matter of seconds. She was unaware that her own optics had become a bright indigo, a mixture of purple and blue, an combination of lust and desire. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, thinking hard. Finally, words emerged, and Damek paused from where he was trailing kisses down her jaw.

"Where's Naida?" She asked, and Damek paused, puzzled, before his gaze cleared in understanding.

"She out finding something to eat, and I saw her heading off into the woods with a handsome black wolf." He grinned. "I don't think she's coming back anytime soon." His expression clouded again, and he pulled away from her embrace.

"Do you want this?" He asked, his fingers trailing down her cheek.

Amadahy paused, understanding what he was asking and unsure. Watching him, she knew that she had been in love with him for awhile, and that this was inevitable. She loved him, and it was with him that she wanted to stay, no matter what the future held.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, dragging him down into a searing kiss that left both their heads swimming with desire and love. "Yes." She murmured, her eyes a brighter indigo than before, counteracting the inky blackness of his.

Still, Damek paused, before she pressed her lips to his once more, loving and demanding. Then, his solid warmth was on top of her, and she relished the new feelings of his body pressed against hers. "Yes." She murmured once more, hoping to the gods that she wasn't sealing their fate.

* * *

Sunlight hit her closed eyes, and Amadahy fidgeted, closing her eyes tighter before she realized that she was colder than she was the night before. Her eyes flew open, and she blushed as she recalled the night before. Rolling over, she came face to face with a still-sleeping Damek, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Kissing him gently, Amadahy wriggled out of his grasp, grabbing her spare dress from where it sat in the corner of the tent and padded out into the sunlight, heading for the creek that she sensed nearby. 

Lowering herself into the cold water, Amadahy moaned in pleasure as the cold water rushed around her aching muscles, easing the soreness from them. She tipped her head back, relishing the memories of the night before. She was so caught up in relaxing and her memories that the mind-voice beside her caused her to jump and shriek with surprise, inhaling water and causing the creek water to churn around her.

_Good morning. _

"Naida!" Amadahy yelped, spitting out the water she inhaled and glaring up at the wolf that sat above her on the bank. Before she could scold the wolf more, Naida got to her feet, scenting the air and then staring at Amadahy, reproach in her golden gaze.

_Oh, no._ One glance at a blushing Amadahy and the scent she had just recently picked up told the wolf all she needed to know. _You didn't._

"Naida, we love each other!" Amadahy tried to defend herself, splashing out of the creek and dressing quickly. The wolf just continued to stare at her, and the girl sighed, resigned. "Fine, scold me if you must."

_Lady's going to kill me._ To Amadahy's utter surprise, the wolf sounded more disgusted with herself than the girl. _I leave for one second, and you've gone and mated. If you have pups, Lady's going to have my hide!_

Trying to reassure the frantic wolf, Amadahy grinned, deciding to take Naida's mind off of what she thought of as a crisis. "Where were you last night?" She asked innocently, fixing Naida with a mischievous blue gaze. "Damek told me that he saw you head off into the woods with a handsome black wolf. Did you do some mating of your own last night?"

_Never you mind!_ The wolf snapped, baring her teeth. Amadahy merely smirked, but the smirk disappeared as the wolf continued, _Lady is not going to be happy with me. I promised her I wouldn't let this happen._

"Naida," Amadahy told her, crouching down next to her, all mischief gone as she saw how distraught her guardian was. "This was my choice. Damek and I made it together. It may have not been the best choice, but we love each other, and we will face the consequences ourselves, no matter how disappointed Lady is."

The wolf stared up at her, her golden eyes distraught and saddened. _I can't believe you're having pups._ She said sadly, dropping her regal head as Amadahy stroked her ears softly.

_Naida,_ Amadahy told her softly in mind-voice, realizing that it might be the last time they would talk this way, _I mated. I'm not having pups._

The wolf stared at her, joy and humor glimmering through. _Dahy, I know these things. You mated, and it yielded a pup. _

Amadahy placed a hand instinctively on her stomach, overwhelmed by this sudden news. "You're sure?" She asked softly, tears gathering in her eyes. A child? She was too young…what would her mother say? She didn't regret the night before, but suddenly, she had another life to think about.

The wolf stared up at her, and Amadahy read the truth in that gaze. _Yes, Dahy, you are we going to have a pup. _

"I have to tell Damek." Amadahy realized, and dashed back towards their camp, her eyes glowing as Naida loped gleefully at her heels, her worry gone as she was caught up in her charge's joy.

* * *

"Damek!" Amadahy charged into camp, and then realized that the entire camp had been carpeted by a layer of flowers, apparently a reaction to last's nights…activities. 

The man she was seeking emerged from the tent, sleepy-eyed and tousled. His hair stood at all angles, and he apparently had had enough time to throw on a pair of breeches before rushing out at the sound of his lover's voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as Amadahy rushed into his arms, her face glowing with joy.

"Nothing's wrong." She told him giddily. "I'm just happy to see you, that's all." She lied quickly, deciding to keep the news from him until she could get it verified. Naida's natural instinct was all well and good, but she wanted a human's opinion first before she told her beloved.

Shimmering silver light surrounded them, and the glimmering form of Lady appeared, smiling at them, looking as happy as the couple felt. Amadahy held her breath, hoping that this was the news she had been waiting for.

"I can stay in the jungle," Lady announced, grinning broadly. She watched the two, seeming to take in the change between the two, and her smile grew wider. "I'll meet you back in the jungle," she told them, and her gaze switched to Amadahy as she murmured, "I have a feeling that we have a lot to talk about."

Amadahy blushed, while Damek looked confused and Naida looked chastised. The water spirit disappeared, and Amadahy turned to Damek, her happiness complete. She raced around the camp, dismantling things quickly, and then saddling Misae with speed.

She was sitting astride a bemused Misae when an amused Damek joined her astride Tynan. Squeezing his hand and grinning broadly, she looked around for Naida, then back at the man next to her.

He gazed back at her, his dark eyes content. "I love you."

She grinned back, having heard it several times the night before. "I love you too." She murmured, blushing slightly. "Let's go home."

* * *

Their arrival back in the jungle was a quiet affair, with only Lady to greet them, but that was how it needed to be. Kendala put in an appearance, if only long enough to make some scathing remarks about Amadahy and Damek. 

A week after their return, Lady came upon Amadahy relaxing near one of her favorite waterfalls. Thus far, the two students had been able to keep their new relationship from their mentor, but it wasn't going to be for much longer, and Lady wasn't stupid.

Sitting down next to her namesake and putting her feet in the pool, Lady casually asked, "When's the baby due?"

That got her pupil's attention. Sitting up straight, she stared at her mentor with wide eyes. Casting around for some way out, she decided to play stupid. "What?"

However, Lady was not to be fooled. She continued as if Amadahy had not spoken. "Who's the father?" Her tone was completely businesslike, but her twinkling blue eyes gave away her happiness.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get away with it, Amadahy stared at the ground, cursing the blush that rose in her cheeks. She gazed up at Lady, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"I'm truly pregnant?" She asked timidly, wondering. "Naida said I was, but I wasn't sure if I could trust her instinct." Naida, resting nearby, rumbled low in her throat.

Lady laughed, her teeth flashing as her silver blue-tipped hair floated around her face. "Animal instinct is stronger than human." She counseled, "So listen the next time she says something. As for the baby," she continued lightly, "I knew the second you returned—I have a sense for these things."

The two sat in silence for a moment, and then Lady asked quietly, "Have you told Damek yet?" At Amadahy's blush, she continued, laughing gently, "I'm assuming he's the father?"

"He is." Amadahy admitted softly, her blush returning. "I didn't want to tell him until it was confirmed." She stared up at her mentor, fear suddenly making her eyes turn blue-gray. "Oh, Lady," she cried, "how am I going to get through this? I don't know the first thing about being a mother!"

Lady smoothed her charge's dark hair, smiling gently. "I don't know about you," she mused softly, "but your mother is going to kill me. I promised her marriage before babies, and it appears you have reversed that order."

Amadahy drew back, dashing her tears away. "You dragged Ma into this?"

"This was before any of this happened," Lady reassured her, stroking the girl's hair to calm her.

Amadahy calmed a bit, and then threw herself back into her mentor's arms, wondering what she was going to do. "What should I do?" She asked, wiping at her tears.

"Tell him." Lady told her, wiping away the last tears. "He deserves to know."

* * *

"Damek!" Amadahy called, entering the small grove near her cave home that Damek loved to frequent. At the moment, his back was to her, and he was on his knees, tending to some plant in the earth in front of him. His power swirled around him, but he stopped the second he heard her voice, getting to his feet and coming to wrap his arms around her lovingly. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, as always concerned about her well-being.

"Nothing's wrong." Amadahy told her, grinning in spite of herself. "Damek," she began softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into his chest, "I'm pregnant."

She held her breath, waiting, as he stiffened, the shock taking hold. The seconds dragged on, and she waited for his response.

"You're what?" His voice shook and cracked, as if he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

She held her breath and stared up at him, her blue eyes sincere. "I'm pregnant."

The next second, she was wrapped up in a tight embrace, and the jungle bloomed around them in celebration. Laughing joyfully, Damek spun her around in a circle, then stopped when both of them were dizzy. Drawing her into a tighter embrace, he sealed his lips to hers, sealing their love. Eagerly, Amadahy responded, loving every second of the contact.

A nearby falcon's scream drew them apart, and both looked on in shock as a golden falcon darted through the trees, its cry ringing over and over again. Banking, the falcon landed at their feet, and began to change. When it was done, Amadahy's father stood before them, fully dressed and looking desperately worried.

"Da?" Amadahy asked, moving to hug him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and his face was gaunt with worry.

"Amadahy," he wheezed, trying to catch his breath as Amadahy lead him to a boulder. He sat on it, and stared at her with wide amber eyes. Damek moved to the girl's side, as worried as she was, and Kiyo's amber eyes flickered from the plant Elemental back to his daughter.

"Da," Amadahy asked, even more worried now, "what's wrong?"

"It's your mother," Kiyo told her, his face creased with despair. Before Amadahy could ask another question, he continued, his face falling and his voice deepening in pain.

"She's been captured."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the cliffy, but it had to be done. Please review, and tell me what you think. Give me some more plot ideas, and review. No flames please!**


End file.
